He's the One
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: Bella meets Edward in the most unfortunate of circumstances, his own wedding. Will she ever have the chance to get to know him? AH; BxE; No cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new baby. I must warn you, E is in fact, marrying Tanya. Don't worry, it gets better. I hate her too. This will be entirely BPOV. If you're good, you might get EPOV as an outtake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, we would have had sparkly peen. I'm just sayin'.**

**Chapter 1**

**XXX - The Wedding - XXX**

_The first time I laid my eyes Edward Cullen was at his typical June wedding to my ex-co-worker and friend, Tanya Denali._

Tanya and I had the typical work-friend relationship. We hung out, talked boys over lunch but never, ever really socialized on evenings and weekends.

Now, talking boys with Tanya usually basically meant that she would discuss in detail her sex life while I listened intently and took mental notes. At the time, my sex life was non-existent and bordering nun-hood. I was pretty close to just saying the vows and admitting myself to a convent, the only thing stopping me was the fact that they would probably frown upon my use of Mr. Perfect, my vibrating buddy.

I spent my weeks working at trying to further my career and my weekends dedicated to some well deserved me-time and hanging out with my best friend Alice and her new boyfriend Jasper.

My co-workers and I weren't even Facebook friends. See, I don't "friend" co-workers. Ever. So, with my only social life being limited to the people I work with and my small circle or friends and family, I keep to myself. A lot.

Now, being that busy and socially unavailable meant that I was perpetually single, by my own fault of course. It wasn't that I hadn't had the opportunity to date, I just preferred not to. The endless string of ass holes and losers out there was pretty unappealing. Well, that's unless you count my last two "relationships" which would probably be described as one night stands by most. Both merely consisted of drive thru dinners and quick-_almost_-satisfying sex, usually ending with me getting the heck outta dodge and not answering their phone calls.

It's not that I'm not _into_ relationships, I just didn't have the time or energy to invest into these guys, giving me a love 'em and leave 'em reputation.

Alice just called me a man-eater. I like the nickname, even if it doesn't even begin to describe me. It does, however, keep the rift-raft away.

Alice is my best friend, and miraculously, we both work at The Voltury Goup, but in different departments. She _is_ one of my Facebook friends, after all, we have gone through college together and have maintained a friendship even during those few years spent apart doing our own thing.

Having Alice on that infamous friend list made refusing everybody else from work kind of hard, but I digress, Facebook etiquette be damned. I do not need the rumor mills flying around about stuff I do on my weekends.

This all explains why it took a year and a half for me to finally meet _him_.

It also explains why I was single and dateless while attending a friends' wedding.

None of my recent acquisitions seemed good enough to mingle with my work peers, and I didn't want my worlds colliding any more than they had to.

Alice had offered to bring one of Jasper's friends for me, but I refused to be a pity date. Jasper was a doll and all and he knew me well enough to find someone good for me, but I just couldn't risk breaking one of his friends. Knowing myself, I would definitely let that happen. _Reputation and all._

On the beautiful June day in question, the air was warm and humid in Seattle. The blue taffeta dress I had chosen seemed to wrap itself around my body and cling to me like second skin, making my curves stand out in obvious ways.

I had spent so much time fidgeting with my dress and hair that I barely made it to the Chapel.

I was the last one to walk in before they closed the doors to begin with the ceremony. I quietly took the first empty seat I found in the back pew and tried to go unnoticed to everybody else already seated.

Within seconds of my sitting down, the wedding march started echoing in the beautifully decorated chapel and everybody stood and turned towards the back of the church. I followed suit.

The detailed dark mahogany doors opened to reveal a flawless Tanya on her father's arm. She looked perfect. Her thick honey colored hair was pinned up with loose tendrils falling on either side of her face, her eyes sparkled with something I had never seen before and her white custom-made Vera Wang dress hugged her curves beautifully.

This day was the embodiment of months of meticulous planning. Our lunch dates had sometimes consisted of discussing color samples and cake tasting. Her fiance, Eddie, had proposed over a year ago and she had been planning this day ever since.

She looked so happy, she looked like she was glowing. I couldn't help the little pang of jealousy brewing in the bottom of my stomach. Thankfully, it quickly passed and I settled with plastering a loving smile on my lips while I watched, teary eyed, as she made her way to the front of the church.

When her father made his grand gesture of lifting her veil to finally give her away, my breath caught in my throat as the groom sauntered over to them and took her hand.

He was absolutely gorgeous. A God embodied, standing next to her wearing a black tux and a smile that made my insides turn to mush.

I studied his face closely from where I was standing, noticing his angular jawline and piercing green eyes surrounded by long dark eyelashes. Tanya was one lucky bitch.

My memory flashed to all of the deprived sexual scenarios that Tanya had talked about and my panties dampened. If I had _that_ to go home to, I'd definitely be defiling some of my self imposed never-gonna-attempt sexual depravities. I'd let him fuck me twelve ways to Sunday if he wanted to.

I think I hated Tanya a little bit right at that moment. Well, the green eyed monster had suddenly made an appearance and was subtly sending me a friend request.

Meh, po-tato, po-ta-to. _Whatever_.

I tried to concentrate as they recited their vows but all I could do was stare at him. His soft velvet voice droned on about the meaning of love and life while I swooned and melted a little.

When he looked at her, he smiled like she was the embodiment of perfection. I guess she was. Tanya was beautiful. Her blond hair, blue eyes and statuesque figure made her look _almost_ as God-like as he was. I should be so lucky. I mean, I'm not ugly by any means, quite pretty actually, but my short stature, brown eyes and hair make me look plain compared to Tanya.

No wonder she was able to catch _his_ eye.

Through my ogling of the groom, the ceremony went on without a hitch. The applause as they were declared husband and wife broke me out of my reverie long enough to see them kiss. It broke me and made me jealous a bit more with every second that passed.

The guests started to make their way out of the church to the reception hall next door. I followed suit, discreetly looking around for some of our other co-workers to mingle with.

I noticed Alice and Jasper in the crowd and waved to Alice. She waved me over to their table.

By the time I got there, Tanya and her new husband were standing with Alice and Jasper. Then, to my surprise, the groom picked up Alice and swung her around in his arms.

_Seems my "best" friend had some explaining to do._

Alice and Tanya, to my knowledge, didn't know each other well enough to be this social with one-another. We all worked in the same building, along with about 350 other people. Tanya and I worked side by side in the design department while Alice worked in accounting so I was shocked to see the new husband with Alice in his arms. I wondered why she got to hug the Greek Adonis while I stood back and watched.

I though I was close enough to Tanya to at least get to shake his hand. _What the hell._

"Bella, you made it!" Tanya cooed and gave me a smile as I finally reached the table.

I offered her a hug and told her how beautiful she was and how lovely the wedding was. She introduced me to Edward, who I had always thought of as "Eddie". When he shook my hand, the shock of electricity that passed between us made my breath catch in my throat. I died a little inside knowing that I could never have him because being that close to him, he was even more beautiful than in the church. I gaped when I looked up into his eyes and had to look away. The attraction I felt for him was all wrong considering his new wife was standing right there.

I never believed in love at first sight. I had always thought of men as what they were. A superficial species loosely needed to procreate. Not something that I absolutely must have in my life. Not something I needed to make myself feel good. I had Mr. Perfect for that. So when I saw Edward Cullen for the very first time, to say that I had been thrown off of my rocker would have been a mild approximation.

I finally plastered a fake smile on my lips and let go of his hand. The electric current I had felt on my skin from his touch went away as soon as our hands separated.

I was left wondering if he had felt that too.

I stepped back to stand next to Alice and gave her another quick smile as I fidgeted nervously with my overly-clingy dress to get my head out of my ass long enough to recover from the shock of seeing such a creature in real life.

I made a deliberate effort to snap myself out of it and make small talk with them until Tanya and Edward were whisked away by other family members and well wishers.

"What the hell was _that_?" Alice whispered into my ear.

I furrowed my brow and gaped at her "What are you talking about?"

"That, you and Edward" she pointed at me and swirled her little finger around while narrowing her eyes. "it was weird. You looked at him like he was something to eat." She whispered conspiratorially.

"No I didn't." I shook my head at her insinuation. "Why was he hugging _you_?" I finally asked trying to change the subject.

"He's _my_ cousin." She said with a smirk. _Shit_. I was jealous of his family. Now my man eater reputation might be a good thing since this feeling of jealousy made no sense_ what so ever._

"How come you never told me?"

I would have expected her to tell me she had a hot cousin. I didn't have any cousins but you'd think it's something that would have come up. Maybe. _I think?_

"Didn't come up. We were close when we were kids, now he just hangs out with his family once in a while. He's been with Tanya since High School and is usually with her inner-circle, I just thought you knew." She explained.

"I'd never even met him." I pouted little and shuffled my feet.

"I was certain you had." She smiled at me and shoved me playfully. Trying to get me out of my obvious gloomy state.

"Trust me, I would remember meeting _him_." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head, while we both took our seats at the table.

The reception flowed effortlessly. Tanya's meticulous planning went off without a hitch. I drank too much and hung out with some of our other co-workers that had showed up and Alice and Jasper of course.

Throughout the evening, I made sure to stay away from the groom, knowing full well that in my state, I would defile him in some way, shape or form.

At some point in the evening, with music blaring over the speakers and alcohol clearly flowing in my veins, I contemplated crawling under the table of honor and giving him a blow job. It could have been a last minute gift. I could have explained it off to Tanya as such. That would have worked, _right_?

With that thought, I excused myself from Alice and gave my last congratulations to Tanya. I then quickly ran outside, haled a cab and went home. Getting outta dodge as quickly as I could. _Trademark Bella Swan._

My bed was warm and welcoming. Mr. Perfect was sublime, and as usual, waiting for me on my bedside table and making me cum while my mind settled on images of the groom.

Thankfully, Tanya and I didn't socialize much outside of work before the wedding and would probably not do it now anyways so my chances of interacting with the object of my depraved imagination was slim to none.

Or so I thought.

**AN: Thoughts? give me some feedback, I'd love to hear how much you hate Tanya...**

**As usual, a big thank you to my FFn besties, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy, you girls rock my world!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns Twilight. I just play with her characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**XXX - Real Life - XXX**

The week after the wedding was an endless array of long days and even longer nights.

Tanya was off on her Honeymoon to Hawaii for two weeks and I had to pick up all of her work load. Needless to say that even if I was busy, I still couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her and who she was with.

What I wouldn't have done to be on that trip with her man.

Sometimes, I ended up sitting at my desk at work simply staring into space as my brain went off to some deserted island. Well, almost deserted. There was one other person there of course. He was tall and had the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen. Every time he touched me, it was like my skin was on fire. By the time I'd come out of my reverie, I'd need a run to the bathroom, desperate for dry panties.

By the time Friday came around, I met up with Alice for lunch and prayed that she wouldn't bring up anything Edward or Tanya related. I didn't know anything about her cousin other than what Tanya had droned on about, and truthfully, I hadn't really listened. After seeing him in the flesh, I wished that I had.

I'd never been so attracted to a man before in my entire life. It was pure carnal attraction. The kind of thing you only read about in romance novels or smutty fan fiction but never think you're going to experience.

Thankfully, Alice didn't bring up anything even close to the wedding; instead she insisted I meet one of Jasper's friends, Emmett.

Apparently, he was dreamy and _totally_ my type.

I reminded her about my rules and that I certainly would not date anyone right now. I was busier than ever and didn't need the distraction. She said that this Emmett guy would be a great distraction for me since he also didn't do relationships. I was happy about that and agreed to go out with them on Saturday night.

If anything, I could fuck Edward Cullen out of my system.

That thought left me wet and wanting _to_ _fuck_ Edward Cullen altogether. Which in turn lead me to go home and have a blast with Mr. Perfect.

_Wonderful._

I woke up to a rainy Saturday morning and made my way to the library where I lost myself in quiet solitude with my iPod and Jane Austin. I did that often, just to get out of the house.

On sunny days, I'd check out something new and go to the park. Sometimes I would bring lunch, other times I would grab something at the market. Always alone was my sacred ritual.

Saturday was a day for me, away from work and everything that it entailed.

I had brought my lunch with me and had stayed at the library until 3:30. I then went home, took a shower and called Alice.

She let me know that we all had reservations at Eclipse, an up and coming restaurant that also housed a bar and dance floor on the second floor.

I agreed to meet her at her house around 6:30 since our reservations were for 7:30 and she wanted to spend a bit of time with me before going. Emmett would be waiting for us at Eclipse. Part of me couldn't wait to meet him, part of me just wanted to get this shit over with.

Alice had told me a little bit about him. He sounded like a nice enough guy. But at my age, nice enough guys aren't usually single.

She told me that Emmett owned his own business and had been friends with Jasper for years.

Apparently, he was supposed to be at the wedding but couldn't attend due to a family emergency. Alice was being a little evasive but I left it there, all I wanted from the guy was a good lay and maybe a phone number for future use.

_Love 'em and leave 'em. Right?_

Getting ready for this evening was easy enough to Alice's dismay. I had opted for some black skinny jeans and a sparkly silver halter top combined with black heels and simple jewelry. Alice had tried to dress me up at some point early on in our friendship but I had put a kibosh on her whole project and let her know that if she ever tried that shit again, I would disown her, _permanently_.

Nowadays, when she sees me, she just shakes her head and keeps it to herself. For an evening like this one, she most certainly would have had me in a dress. No way in hell was I wearing one of those, unless it's a wedding, funeral or Christmas.

I wore my hair up in a tight ponytail and let it dry naturally, making the hair curl and wave beautifully. My make-up was simple, a bit of foundation, blush, mascara and light lip gloss. Nothing over the top, just enough to enhance my natural beauty. As trite as it sounds, I know I'm pretty, I'm just not into flaunting it too much.

I made my way up to Alice's apartment and gave her my best smile when she answered the door. In true Alice fashion, she looked me up and down, contemplated my 'look' and to my surprise, she smiled gleefully.

"You've learned well, grasshopper." She said as she motioned me to come inside.

I just told her to fuck off and launched myself onto her sofa. Jasper came out of the bedroom looking calm and collected and all hot and Jasper-like wearing his signature boot-cut blue jeans, classic band t-shirt and fedora.

I'm not big on brand names and couldn't tell you the difference between something expensive versus something cheap from Target, but I can tell you that whatever Alice had on was _not_ cheap.

The girl knows how to dress but, as opposed to me, she just never limits herself budget wise.

_I_, on the other hand, have a eye for a good bargain and could never understand why people would pay so much for something to be worn a couple of times a get thrown out because it's out of style.

After some needless primping and pruning, we all made it to Eclipse. Jasper and Alice walked ahead of me and I followed as our maître d' ushered us to our table.

The three of us sat and casually waited for Emmett to arrive. I had never seen him so when the maître d' brought over our fourth party, I was rendered speechless.

He was going to be fun, I could already tell.

Emmett was tall and quite good looking. His dark brown eyes and curly short hair were definitely a good combination but then, when he smiled, I swear I got lost in these dimples which then made me look at his lips. I licked my own and swallowed hard because this was going to be a long dinner if I couldn't just drag him home to play.

Just then, I unwillingly let my eyes travel down to meet his broad shoulders and defined muscles under his black t-shirt. His black jeans that were held up by a black belt hung low but still managed to hug his butt cheeks deliciously. I wanted to bite them, but figured I'd wait 'till after dinner.

He was no Edward, but this one I could have without breaking up a marriage. _My girlie bits did a happy dance._

Jasper introduced us and I stood up and offered him my hand smiling my best flirtatious smile and looking up at him from under my lashes. Apparently, the male gender likes that shit.

We made casual conversation where Emmett told me about his body shop. New Moon was a pretty big deal in Seattle, they made custom made parts and accessories. Pimping rides was his specialty. I was impressed with his skills, too bad all I wanted was to kneel down in front of him and make him forget his own name. _Fuck me, big boy._

Once the liquor settled into my stomach, and with empty plates of food in front of us, we talked about _my_ job. That conversation led us to Tanya's wedding. I was then informed that Edward was one of his best friends.

_Damned if I didn't see that one coming. My girlie bits retreated, I swear I heard them whimper._

I decided then and there that I couldn't fuck Emmett, it was just too much for me. He was too close to where I actually wanted to be.

Plus, he casually mentioned that he was dating Rose, one of the waitresses at the bar upstairs but that they had a fight which was why he hadn't made it to Edward's wedding.

I probed a bit more into that and Emmett let it slip that he wanted a commitment but that Rose did not. Our 'date', this date, was somewhat of a rebound, which was why Jasper had told me that Emmett did _not_ want a relationship.

Alice was as surprised as I was to learn of all of this. On one of our many liquor induced trips to the bathroom, she gave me an out and said that I could leave at any time if I wanted to. I refused, stating that I had a date with Emmett and we were going to go to the club upstairs later.

If anything, I was going to help him get Rose back.

Nothing is better than a bit of competition to remind a girl of what she _could_ have.

We walked back to the table where I laid it all out for him. There was certainly no way that I was going to sleep with him, or anything else with him for that matter, but we were going to have fun nonetheless.

I had met Rose a few months back. We had done a girls night out to celebrate Tanya's upcoming nuptials and she was there. She could be cold as hell but once you got to know her, Rose was a really nice girl. Emmett obviously wasn't over her and I could understand why.

The waitress came to our table and we paid our bill. I paid my own of course, lord knows Emmett was definitely not a real date and I wasn't going to let him pay for me.

Then, we headed upstairs.

As the four of us walked by the bar, I caught a glimpse at Rose who didn't seem to be too impressed by the situation. Not wanting for this shit to go on for too long, I winked at her and motioned to Emmett who had nonchalantly wrapped his arm around my shoulders. It looked like we were together so of course, as expected, she gave me the bitch-brow.

Yeah, I might _not_ have survived the evening if it _was_ a real date. Rose had some bitch-brow on her. I shuddered.

We found an empty table and I offered to get the drinks under the guise of speaking to Rose.

"Hi Rose, can I have four Buds, please." I plastered on a fake smile, trying to look the part.

"Coming right up." She didn't even look at me when she answered popping the "p" for good measure and I swear if she could have killed me with the tone of her voice, she would have.

The plan was working.

"He loves you, you know." I said right out of the blue while she had her back to me as she was getting the bottles from the fridge. I noticed her back stiffen minutely but she recovered quickly enough that had I not been looking for it, I wouldn't have noticed it.

When she turned to put the bottles on the counter, her expression had changed from cold to torn.

"That'll be twelve bucks."

Without another word, I handed her the money and went on my way back to our table with the beers in hand.

I sat down next to Emmett, gave him a smile and took a swig of my beer. At least tonight, one of us _could_ be with the one he loves.

_Wait, I did not just think that. I didn't love Edward Cullen. It was lust, all of it. I swear._

We drank and listened to the live band they had playing on stage. Sparkling Twilight was a new band but they knew how to rock it out. They did a few familiar covers from Theory of a Deadman to Stone Temple Pilots and sounded awesome despite their bad band name.

Rose came by later in the evening and took Emmett aside. When he came back to sit with us, he was beaming. Rose had agreed to speak to him after her shift and would be meeting him at his apartment to 'talk'.

He used air quotes when he told us about it. An obvious code-word for 'make-up sex' of course.

When we left, I hugged Emmett and wished him good luck before getting in the car with Jasper and Alice.

At least one of us would be getting some tonight.

I went home alone to an empty apartment, a cold bed and, of course, Mr. Perfect. _Same-old, same-old._

**A/N: As usual, a huge thanks to my best girls for encouraging me to go on. Srimmy and WitchyVampireGirl... you rock!**

**We didn't see much of Edward and Tanya in this chapter, we will in the next one. Tanya seems nice, I know... just keep reading.**

**Thanks to everyone for favoring, putting this story on alert and especially reviewing. Your words of encouragement help make this stuff readable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns everything in Twilight world...**

**Chapter 3**

**XXX – Honeymoon is Over - XXX**

Monday morning, finally. Tanya was supposed to be back from her honeymoon so I was going to get some respite from the extra work and overtime that had been plaguing my life for the last two weeks.

I walked to my cubicle and did a mental fist pump when I spotted her standing in front of her computer monitor. I gathered up everything of hers that I had been working on and headed for her cube.

"How was Hawaii?" I think I might have scared her. She caught her chest and turned to me with a sad smile.

"It was beautiful Bella, the ocean was so clear. You should _see_ the hot guys on the beach, my goodness," She fanned herself dramatically and continued "I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. Did you have any trouble keeping up here?" she motioned to the paperwork in my hand and then took it from me and laid it on her desk.

I was so surprised to hear her talking about her honeymoon like she had just been on spring break that I almost forgot what I had come to see her for. Well, my jaw dropped and my brain turned itself off for a few minutes while it processed the information she had given me.

_What, no bragging about Edward's ginormous cock or the many different ways he had sexed her up on the beach. What the hell?_

"Not too bad, here are your files back." I looked at the files she had already deposited on her desk, gave her a quick hug, welcoming her back and went back to work in a daze. I was in too much of a shock-daze that I barely formed any coherent thoughts. _What the hell was that?_

At lunch, Tanya didn't mention her husband _once_. I made sure to listen intently for anything relating to the tall bronzed Adonis. My girlie bits were panting for more information.

Part of my brain wanted to know everything I could about him, the other part kept saying how wrong it was. I just settled on being bi-polar.

Meh, _semantics_.

I couldn't get him out of my head. He had merely spoken two words to me but for some reason, since the wedding, I couldn't get him out of my thoughts. His image had even graced my dreams, which was severely disturbing since I usually sleep pretty soundly and could never remember any of them. To make matters worse, Mr. Perfect had run out of battery power twice last week because of my waking up all wet and needy. This thing with Tanya's husband had gone too long so whenever she spoke, I'd listen for any clues about him that would make me hate him. But, unfortunately for me, there weren't any.

After being back to work for a few weeks, Tanya started looking a little haggard. I was the only one who noticed of course since we worked so closely together. She had told me that she had started going to the gym twice a week and that it had been running her ragged. Her trainer was doing a number on her. She kept complaining that her honeymoon had fattened her up. She clearly didn't see herself very well. But that was Tanya, always striving for perfection in every aspect of her appearance.

As time went on, I stood idly by as Tanya and I meandered on about our lives. Edward made quite a few random appearances in my daydreams as well as my fantasies. It got to the point where I just needed to get him out of my head. After all, it couldn't be healthy to want to be with a married man that badly. So, when Mike Newton asked me out on a date for the umpteenth time, I finally said yes.

Mike worked in marketing and was very annoyingly persistent. He had asked me out about twenty times but I kept saying no, that it would ruin our professional relationship. But one Friday afternoon, I had had enough of hearing Tanya drone on about her trainer and her perfect life and her perfect ass.

I was a bit angry at myself for standing by her just waiting to hear tidbits about her husband, whom she never even mentioned unless someone asked, that I finally caved and said yes to Mike.

Maybe _he_ could fuck Edward Cullen out of my system. _My girlie bits rejoiced._

Unfortunately for me,_ that_ didn't go over very well.

For one thing, Mike was late picking me up. Then, he brought me to a sushi restaurant which wouldn't have been so bad, except that I don't eat fish. When I mentioned this, instead of leaving and going somewhere else, we stayed there while I ate white rice and watched him eat raw seafood.

To make matters even worse, not that the restaurant experience wasn't bad enough, he drank too much and I had to take a cab home. Which _I_ paid for.

Fucker was never going to get close enough to my goods to make me forget about anything Edward Cullen related.

When I walked through my sparsely decorated apartment, I threw my jacket and purse over the armchair, went into my bedroom and threw myself on my bed. Tonight had been a failure of epic proportions. I looked through the nightstand and found the one thing that had never let me down. Well, unless the batteries went out.

_My girlie bits rejoiced at the sight of Mr. Perfect._

As always, Mr. Perfect lived up to his name.

Every other man I had ever had in my life had proven time and again to be unreliable, cheating, lying bastards. Well, except for maybe Jasper but he was already spoken for.

I might have to explain. My father is the Police Chief in Forks and my mother works as a receptionist at the local Dentist office. I grew up with two great parents. Nothing tragic there, I know, _right_?

I am an only child with no aunts or uncles. It kind of sucked but when you don't know what it's like to have a big family, you don't miss it. Sounds perfect, _doesn't it_?

I always thought it was, until I found out last year that years ago, my dad had cheated on my mom with Sue Clearwater, his best friends' wife. I was quite disappointed in him. Well, disappointed isn't even the word. He let me down in the worst way. I felt like he had cheated on me too.

My mom stayed with him through it all and they worked it out. But ever since I found out, I can't look at him the same way, after all, I had always been Daddy's little girl.

I love them both but I can't understand what would make someone cheat on their spouse. My mother just says that it's just not in me to understand. I guess she's right.

When I went to sleep that night, thoughts of my parent's relationship swirled around in my head turning my dreams into nightmares. My father's indiscretions only served to fuel my intense disdain for most men.

Seeing Mike on Monday morning following our horrendous date was a bit awkward but I went on about my business as if nothing had ever happened. He had better damn well never ask me out again because he might have gotten his balls handed to him.

But for now, I'd let him live.

_My girlie bits retreated at his very sight._

I went through the next couple of weeks without any significant events. My projects had dwindled back to a manageable level and I was finally on top of my game like I had been before Tanya's honeymoon.

Work was good. My home-life was doing well. Dating went back to being non-existent. _That_ I could live with.

Tanya didn't mentioned Edward's name in any of our conversations. _Ever_. It was almost like he didn't even exist.

I poked and prodded Tanya as much as I could without making myself sound like a nosy little snot, but hell, the woman didn't even as much as mention his name. It made me nervous. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with him. Was he okay? Had she left him in Hawaii?

I was about ready to call a search party but then Alice mentioned that Edward had called her and told her that the islands were beautiful and that they had a nice time over there.

I subtly asked Alice about Tanya. They had gone to the same High School so Alice knew her better than I did in some ways.

Alice informed me that Tanya had always been a flirt for anything with a penis. Until she had started dating Edward and had managed to settle down with him. She had controlled him to the point of making him shy away from his family and most of his friends. She had even gone as far as following him to the other end of the country when he had gone though medical school and his internships.

According to Alice, Edward was happy with his life. He was not a complicated man. He enjoyed simple pleasures in life and simple things made him happy.

Then, she had to mention his penchant for reading classic novels and his love of all things music. It killed me.

Simply put, Alice described the perfect man to me and he was married to an ungrateful shrew.

**A/N: Thanks again to Scrimmy and WitchyVampireGirl, you guys make my little fanfic world go round... :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns all things Twilight. Due to some real-life experiences, I own this storyline.**

**Chapter 4**

**XXX – Breakthrough – XXX**

Tanya came to my cube crying, late one Monday afternoon in September. We had been lagging on our usual lunch time rituals for the last several weeks because of her workout schedule. To see her cry was definitely not typical Tanya behavior. On her best days, that girl could be a cold hearted bitch.

I pulled her into an empty boardroom to talk. I didn't want her to make a scene and embarrass herself while sniffling and bawling her eyes out in front of the whole staff. She stood by the door and kept sobbing so I just stood there by her and did my best to comfort her until she was finally ready to speak. I couldn't understand why she'd come to work if she was this upset and, truth be told, she looked fine when we had had our regular morning meeting.

When she finally calmed herself down enough to emit coherent sentences, I was able to get her to tell me what the problem was. She shocked the hell out of me by confessing her affair with her trainer, only to drone on about all of the other affairs she had when they were in college, before they even had gotten married. I was livid. Knowing what I knew about Edward, I just couldn't imagine why she would do such a thing. The man was sex on legs, what the hell?

"But Bella, sex with Edward is just _blah_. I couldn't do it anymore." She sniffled. I wanted to punch her.

I looked her over and shook my head. "What about all that shit you used to tell me about the positions and whatever. You know, _before_ you were married and we actually _had_ lunch and hung out together."

"Oh, that was never _with_ Edward." She sighed "I married him because it was the right thing to do. People expect things from me, Bella." Cue long, loud sob. "My parents always wanted me to marry a Doctor." More sniffles. "I love him but I can't do it anymore, I'm just not _in love_ with him, Bella. Do you know what it's like to come home to someone you're not in love with?"

_Actually, I don't. Bitch._

She took a seat in one of the chairs and palmed her face. Her sobs echoed in the room and could probably be heard throughout the office. After that confession about the kind of lying, cheating bitch she actually was, I didn't give a shit.

"So wait, you've been cheating on your boyfriend... husband, whatever" I flailed my hands around for emphasis "all of this time?" I almost screamed at her but calmed myself the fuck down by making a fist and digging my nails into the flesh of my palms.

She kept sobbing and I kept getting angrier and angrier. I wanted to bitch-slap her and pull out her hair. _All of it._

"Well, I guess so. I mean, he's a great guy, kind, loving and sweet, but there's just no _passion_. You know?" She explained through a long exaggerated sob.

I put my hands on my hips and gave her an incredulous look "_Passion_?"

"Bella, he spends all of his time with his nose in a book or at the hospital working with his dad. His family is a big part of his life and for the life of me, I can't _stand_ his mother. That woman drives me nuts." She shook her head and let out a long heady breath. "Did I ever tell you how many kids she wants me to _have_?" She inhaled and exhaled loudly, trying to calm herself down.

I had to concentrate on my breathing too so that I didn't pummel her. I had never been so angry in my life, especially about something that was _completely_ none of my business. I mean, _poor Edward._

"It doesn't sound so bad. Have you spoken to _Edward_ about all of this?" I asked. I was sure the sarcasm in my voice was quite apparent, but again, I really didn't give a shit. Not that she even noticed.

"I will, tonight. My trainer, Tyler, he wants me to move in with him. I just don't know what to do, Bella. What do I do?" She sighed and kept hiccuping loudly.

"Well, when you speak to your _husband_" I put a lot of emphasis on that last word "maybe it'll be easier to figure out what you _want_." I tried desperately to tone down my sarcasm, but probably failed terribly.

She stopped crying and blew her nose when I handed her a tissue. "Edward will be crushed Bella. He loves me you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." _Rub it in- you dirty whore._

We discussed a few more possibilities but if I was honest with myself, my girlie bits were happy at the thought that maybe Edward would be single soon.

It was all wrong and depraved for so many fucked up reasons for me to feel that way. But I did. I wanted him more than I wanted air to breathe.

I was several shades of fucked up, it wasn't even funny.

The rest of the week was dismal at best. Tanya called in sick. All week.

I got stuck with her workload, again. Which meant that I was overworked, again.

Fucking Tanya and her fucked up life. My bad habit of swearing that I had maintained under strict usage had begun to slip up at the most inappropriate moments.

My boss, Lauren, had had to give me "the eye" at some point in the week, letting me know to tone it down a bit. The more stress I felt, the more expletives slipped out. It got to a point where I was surprised when anybody could get an actual sentence from me that didn't contain the word 'fuck'.

On Friday, I decided to get my head out of my ass and called Alice to give her the heads up about Tanya and Edward. I wasn't very big on gossip, but given the fact that Tanya hadn't been in all week, I wasn't sure what was going on with her and I knew that with what she had said on Monday, Edward would most likely be crushed.

It seemed only fitting that she know what was going on with her cousin. _Right_?

I ignored the part of my brain that just wanted to know if he was okay.

With my refurbished workload, I hadn't had time to meet up with Alice, or even speak to her for that matter, so when she said that Edward had been living on her couch for the last couple of nights while Tanya moved out of their apartment. I did a fist-pump and tried to figure out different ways to visit Alice while being inconspicuous.

That was okay, _wasn't it_?

I was just so happy to maybe be able to do something to help him out, I mean, it's not like I could really _do_ anything. Well, I could make him feel better, in more ways than one. But I doubted anything female would have been welcomed into his home at that moment. It was too soon for him to get into something with someone else, but I could be his friend, couldn't I?

Unfortunately, my weekend plans were squandered with work and an early deadline. Our stupid marketing department supervisor had given me the wrong printing date for some fliers and I had to hurry and finish up the final designs so that they could be sent for approval and printing the following Monday. Thus rendering useless my eager plans of seeing the newly single object of my affection.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: Thanks to my girls for all of your help with this and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favored and put this story on alert.**

**Oh, and I entered a One Shot in the Spank the Monkey contest... Check it out, it's called Dream a Little Dream... You'll like it, I swear!**

**Now, press that little button down there and make my inbox ding ;o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM Owns everything Twilight. I own a copy of Water for Elephants. The book. HE's on the cover looking all hot. The story's good too.**

**Chapter 5**

**XXX – New Beginning - XXX**

I woke up Monday morning feeling as though I had been run over by a bus overnight. It was like my body felt what was forthcoming, if only I would have heeded the signs, I might have stayed in bed.

I begrudgingly got up, showered and did my hair and makeup. Leaving the steamy bathroom in a hurry, I padded my way around my apartment, making my lunch while simultaneously eating my bowl of Capn' Crunch. I'd probably regret it later as that crap has a tendency to eat away at the inside of my mouth, ya know, like too many salted sunflower seeds.

By the time I left home to make my way to the office, I was hoping beyond hope for things to go back to the way they were meant to be. I mean, Tanya's latest absence had made my job less than enjoyable and I truly wished she could just get her shit together and come to work already. Either that, or Lauren could just hire someone new to do the job because I was getting tired of doing it all myself.

As I drudged my way into our department I noticed our boss standing in the doorway to my cubicle. I eyed her suspiciously. She seemed a little too eager to see me. She had the look of a woman on a mission. _Probably a mission to make my life a living hell._

"Hi Lauren, what's up." I huffed as I walked passed her and shrugged off my jacket to hang it up on the hook attached to the wall of my cube.

She looked around my desk and scrunched her face, surveying the piles of paperwork that I still hadn't had the chance to file away before asking. "How have you been doing with the workload?"

I sat in my chair and looked up at her squinting "I'm keeping my head above water. I can't wait for Tanya to come back today."

She shuffled her feet before lowering her head slightly and dropping her voice to a whisper so that I would be the only one to hear her. "That's why I'm here Bella, Tanya isn't _coming_ back."

I furrowed my brows and looked up at her expectantly before asking out-loud "What the fuck do you mean she's not coming back? Didn't she just take a few days off? What the hell? She just had a god-damned honeymoon and now she pulls all this shit." I was livid, that bitch had just screwed me over big time. I huffed wondering exactly what had gone on that she wouldn't be coming back to work.

She cleared her throat before continuing "Calm down, Bella." She swallowed hard "Yeah, ehm, well, she called me while I was at home yesterday, and told me she quit. She got an offer to work with her father at Denali & Jenks."

Now, to say that I was confused would be the understatement of the year. "Seriously, Lauren, you're kidding right? What the hell is she going to do at her father's law firm? She's a graphic designer for crying out loud?"

"She just said that she needed time to get away from everything." She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Did you know she's getting a divorce?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I guess, but this is just ten shades of fucked up, even for Tanya."

I huffed as I glanced around my cubicle. I had so much work on my plate already and I knew that Tanya had other deadlines to meet this week that I hadn't even looked at. Seriously, was that girl for real? I shook my head and lowered my gaze. I was so screwed.

_Wasn't she supposed to be my friend?_

Lauren took the few steps back towards the exit of my cube and smoothed the features in her face, making her look almost sympathetic to my plight "Don't worry Bella, we'll be holding interviews in the next few weeks. Hang in there, okay?"

"Okay, it's not like I have a choice, right?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. "Thanks for telling me, Lauren."

She walked off, muttering a thank you in return while I sat at my desk, totally overwhelmed by the mess of work that needed to be done. I wanted to scream at Tanya for more reasons than I was allowed to say out loud.

_Whoring piece of trash._

I spent the next three weeks working relentless days, nights and weekends. My social life was nonexistent, even more so than usual, and at some point, I even got a post on my Facebook wall from Alice saying that she was worried about my lack of social life. When I explained the reality of the situation, she understood completely why I kept myself hidden away and wished me luck.

She gave me some Edward-Tanya updates. Informing me that Edward had gone back to living in his apartment. He was also spending more time with his family. Well, his family being Alice, and of course this got her all excited and twitchy. _Like I cared. Well, I did. Fuck me._

I was staying away since I had no other options. My work took up all of my time but I didn't tell her that the other part of me was staying away from her because I would have done something stupid like dry-hump her cousin shamelessly while she looked on in horror.

_My girlie bits rejoiced as those thoughts entered my mind._

Mr. Perfect used up many batteries while I dreamed up _those_ images.

But I kept those little bits and pieces of my deranged psyche hidden away. Even from my best friend. I hadn't given her any clues as to my true feelings for him.

_Wait, did I have feelings for him?_

Although, knowing Alice's mad deduction skills, I'm certain that she knew I was attracted to him either by the tone in my voice when I spoke about him or by the obvious way that I had eye-fucked him at his own wedding.

Now, if she did indeed know anything about my feelings for her cousin, she certainly didn't let on to it. Instead, she never bothered bringing him up at all in our conversations. The little minx waited for me to take the bait and start up on the subject, which I thankfully didn't do very often since we didn't speak too much because of my busy work schedule. God, I had come to hate Tanya-Drama.

My mental teeter-totter worked out for everyone, except for me, of course.

By the end of the third week of Tanya's absence at work, I was thoroughly caught up. My weekend was _finally_ mine.

Unfortunately, since I hadn't had time for myself in weeks, I had no idea what to do with it.

I woke up early Saturday morning muttering some pretty shiny and unnecessarily vulgar words at the dismal state of the scenery outside. Rain, in Seattle, _shocking_, I know.

I had been hoping for a nice day to go for a walk in the park and read a good book under the shade of a tree. Call me a hopeless romantic, but there is nothing more peaceful than being outside breathing the crisp, fresh air, listening to the soothing sounds of nature - and maybe my iPod and mentally escaping to another world through the written words of a book. _Sooo much better than television._

Instead, I took a quick shower, threw my hair into a ponytail, got dressed and packed up a lunch to bring with me to the library. I had spent too much time on my own during the past few weeks to be spending one more day alone in my apartment.

The quietness of being surrounded by people in the library was better than the solitude of being alone at home.

I quickly found my favorite spot in the sitting area at the far corner of the library. It was filled with sofas and a few chairs for study groups but students usually reserved private rooms to do groups projects, leaving the sitting area empty. I threw myself on my favorite sofa. The spot in the corner near the end table where the beige neutral cushion has a grape juice stain was _the_ most comfortable place in the entire library. Well, to me it was at least.

I pulled out the book that I had brought with me. It had been at least a month since my last visit and almost as long since I had been able to read any of it. I had completely lost track of the story and would most likely have to start over. Thankfully, it wasn't overdue, _yet_, and I would be able to renew it before leaving.

I sat there for God knows how long, sipping my Pepsi through a straw, relishing in the lovely romance between a vampire and a mortal and completely lost to the outside world.

"Isabella?"

A smooth velvety voice whispered my name from beside me. My breath hitched slightly and I gasped as I turned my head and, completely despite myself, smiled at the bronze haired, green eyed beauty beside me.

"Edward?"

_Dear God, please make this real. Please make it so that I did not fall asleep on the dirty sofa in the library. And please make Edward stop smirking at me so that I can make coherent sentences and not tell him he's pretty or beautiful or that I want to lick him or whatever the hell else I would say to embarrass myself completely and die. Oh yeah, and God, please make my girlie bits stop tingling at the sight of him if you can. Amen._

"What are you-" We both started and stopped at the same time as Edward took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"You go-" Again, total one brain, two mouths thing happening between us. Taking me by surprise I giggled, yeah, fucking giggled and motioned with my hand for him to keep talking.

He smiled, a panty soaking, even in my wettest dreams kinda smile. "What are you doing here?"

I motion to my novel "Reading, _you_?"

He does the same motion to the medical encyclopedia he's holding in his hands. "Research."

I furrowed my brow and cocked my head to one side in wonder "I thought you were done with medical school?"

He gave me a cute crooked smile and I swear my undies did this thing where they begged to be taken off. My girlie bits agreed. "I am. It's actually Dr. Edward Cullen now. But I have a patient that is baffling me and I wanted to research her condition."

"I see," I took my bottom lip into my mouth to stop me from my verbal diarrhea "But don't they have those books in the hospital?"

He chuckled. "They do, but I come here a lot lately so I figured I'd look it up while I was here."

My brain did a happy dance while my underwear wanted to bitch slap Tanya for letting this beautiful boy go. My girlie bits calmed them down by convincing them that this way we could make him ours. Yeah, all sorts of fucked up things were going on in my head as I spoke to the pretty man seated next to me. "I haven't seen you around. I come here most Saturdays when the weather looks like that" I motion with my thumb towards the window.

"Well, since the div-" he looks down at the intertwined fingers sitting in his lap before continuing with a slightly pained expression on his face "before, with Tanya, we had brunch with her parents on Saturdays whenever I wasn't on shift so I never really had time to myself."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh, ehm, it's okay, I know about the divorce. You can talk to me about it if you want. I mean, it's none of my business really, but I'm a good listener?" _And you're so pretty. And your voice makes me want to do nasty things to your body. And those hands... My girlie bits want those hands all over them. And Mr. Perfect is soooo going to get himself some play when I get home._

"Who's Mr. Perfect?"

Shit. Wait. "What?"

"You were muttering something about your _boyfriend_?" He frowned and looked at me expectantly.

"No, I'm single, I mean... shit, never mind. I have to go." I unceremoniously shoved all of my stuff into my bag, said a hasty goodbye and left the library and Edward sitting on _my_ favorite sofa.

During the short walk to my truck, my head kept spinning because I wasn't sure (-about) how much of my brain fart had leaked out of my mouth. As disgusting as that sounds, I felt even worse. It was one thing to be completely infatuated with a man I barely knew but to tell him out loud about my vibrator... and the fact that he was pretty. _Pretty_. Did I use the word _pretty_?

Oh god, I hoped I didn't say the word pretty...

"Bella, wait up." I heard his footsteps closing in the distance behind me.

_Shit. Fuck. Fucketty fuck, fuck, fuck._

I turned around, let out an exhausted breath and braced myself against my truck. He didn't know me and really, what chances did I even have with someone like him.

He _was _married to a leggy blond. How could I compete with that?

_A leggy blond who cheated on him, _my girlie bits reminded me gleefully_._

Might as well face him and go the _friend_ route.

"I'm sorry?" I met his eyes and closed mine taking in a large gulp of air in an attempt at calming the fuck down.

"Here, you forgot your keys." he said as he dangled the keys in front of my face. I looked up to meet his emerald eyes and he had the widest smile plastered on his mouth. I wanted to kiss it but I knew I could never do such a thing. It made me so incredibly sad. Like as if someone had kidnapped my puppy for ransom. I sighed, took the keys and told him that I needed to go.

I watched him watch me leave as I backed up the truck out of my parking spot and drove away.

He smiled a genuine smile and waved at me. I waved back as I felt my heart break a little. I might have left part of me with him.

I rolled my eyes at myself for being such a spaz._ My girlie bits wanted to bitchslap my brain._

**A/N: Thanks to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy, for betaing and prereading this stuff. Your feedback makes all of this possible, you know!**

**Don`t forget to check out the Spank the monkey contest**

**http: / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2945329 / spankthemonkey4U**

**Now, press that lil review button down there and leave me some love!**

**xx Missy**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns all things Twilight. My initials are MR so I'm clearly not her.**

**Chapter 6**

**XXX - Second Chances - XXX**

When I got home from the library, I paced around my apartment for about an hour before settling down and making my gammy's famous pasta sauce. I figured I might as well get something done if I'm gonna stay home and rot away on a rainy Saturday afternoon.

I had just finished putting the sauce in some jars when my phone buzzed and Alice's name popped up. I apprehensively answered the phone and hoped that she wouldn't bring up my disastrous afternoon.

"Hi, Allie." I answered trying my hardest to sound normal. Cause, ya know, it had been hard to just sound normal with all of the buzzing around in my stomach.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day off?" She asked gleefully. Too happy for my taste but this was usual Alice behavior. I made some small talk while doing a crap load of fidgeting and wearing a hole in my living room carpet from all of my pacing.

"Hmm, fine?" I answered apprehensively. Leave it to Alice to make me feel like I did something wrong. "How was yours?"

"Interesting," She giggled. "I just wanted to get in touch with my bestie, ya know, see how she was doing."

Oh, God, she knew something. As much as Alice was one to be freaky-cheerful all of the time, her behavior over the phone was way over the top, even for her. After about ten minutes of deliberating about whether or not I should tell her about my impromptu meeting with Edward at the library, I cracked.

"Alice, I'm so embarrassed." I hit myself in the forehead with the palm of my hand and nervously smoothed my hair back into a ponytail.

"Why?" She giggled, and then went on to tell me about how Edward had asked her who was Mr. Perfect. "Bella, I laughed so hard, I swear I almost peed myself."

"Oh. My. God. Alice, you didn't _really_ tell him that did you?" I felt my skin heat and the unmistakable blush rush up my body as the impact of what she was telling me sunk in.

My girlie bits quivered and hid underneath some rocks, warning my brain that they would never come out again unless it learned to control what came out of my mouth.

"Well, he thought it was your boyfriend, Bella." She giggled again. "I guess in a way it is." She cackled at her own joke. _Bitch_.

"Seriously Alice, what the hell. That is _sooo_ embarrassing." I shook my head in disbelief as if she could see me through the phone.

She kept giggling. "Don't worry about it Bella, Edward thought it was funny as hell when I told him who Mr. Perfect actually was."

"Oh God, Alice, you're kidding right. You didn't actually tell him that, did you?" That heat I was feeling turned up to a scorching level as my eyes betrayed me and I started tearing up. I was embarrassed beyond anything I had ever felt. Which was saying a lot since I could hardly walk in a straight line while chewing gum without falling on my ass.

"Calm down, Bella, Edward thinks you're adorable. He says you're the nicest person he's met in a long time." She sounded genuine in her declaration but I couldn't help the tears that fell on my cheeks.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, but thanks Alice." I whimpered, surprised by my own emotions. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled, if only it were true.

_Alice wouldn't lie to you, would she?_ The little voice in my head asked as I pondered her words.

"I swear Bella, Edward actually thought you were the cutest thing all balled up like a little kitten in the corner of the sofa in the library and reading a book. Seriously, is _that_ what you do every Saturday?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess. Kind of. Wait, he said I looked like a kitten?" What the hell did that even mean? _Do men like kittens?_

"So you go to the library and read? I thought you were out shopping or doing something mildly interesting." She sighed. "So, when you say you're busy, does that mean you're like sitting alone at home reading a book? Bella, you do realize that there are real people out there don't you?"

"Of course I do, Alice, it relaxes me. Plus, when the weather is nice, I go to the park." I explained but I swear I heard her roll her eyes at my explanation of my extracurricular activities.

"Whatever Bella, I have a date with Jazz tonight but we're all going out next Saturday. You're coming with us. No questions asked. Capiche?" She ordered.

"Capiche." I didn't bother arguing. Going out after my embarrassing display of word vomit could only be good for me. Maybe I could drink myself into believing I hadn't totally screwed up my chances at being friends with Edward.

I hung up the phone and went back to my sauce. The lids seemed to be sealing so I cleaned up the kitchen thoroughly and put a load of laundry in the washing machine. Looking around my apartment, I noted that there wasn't really much that needed to be done.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My big brown eyes looked back at me. I noticed how my eyebrows seemed to be lopsided so I plucked a few hairs from them, equaling them out before undressing and hoping in the shower. I was bored. Really bored.

I stumbled out of the shower after failing to get myself off with the shower head. What the fuck, that thing had never failed before. I was losing my mojo. Edward was fucking with my head. Every part of my body ached for him but yet, when I tried to get myself off by thinking about him, it just did nothing for me. I walked straight to my bedroom stark naked and gave Mr. Perfect a go and still, nothing. Not-a-thing.

I picked myself off of my bed and put on some sweats and a camisole. Not sexy but whatever, I lived alone and that shit was comfortable. Sue me.

Turning on the television, I flipped through a bunch of channels before settling on a re-run of CSI. Ohhh, this was the one with Justin Bieber. Interesting.

After my lame attempt at feigning interest in pop culture and failing miserably, I got my laptop and logged into Facebook. To my surprise, I had a friend request.

Even more surprising was that the potential "Friend" was the pretty Edward Cullen. His picture, according to the date stamp, was taken only a few weeks ago. He looked happy, not at all like a man distraught over his divorce. This gave me hope for him after all.

Well, that and the fact that I had a friend request from him even after he found out about my vibrator and my bad habit of running away from my problems. I chewed my lip and contemplated accepting his request. Would he see the shit I posted on Alice's wall?

_Duh, Bella, he's her friend too. He's already seen it._

Then again, what about the random crap I posted on my own wall?

I hated social networking. So much so that I accepted his request and quickly logged off.

I went to bed and, to my surprise, quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up really early Sunday morning, probably due to my going to bed so early the previous evening. I stretched my naked body and pulled myself out of bed. I didn't know what to do with myself, I was so wound up tight, I felt like I was going to implode from all of the tension. I desperately needed a release. Pronto.

I meandered around my house, cleaning up and putting away the canned containers of sauce. Fidgeting. Thinking only two words: Edward Cullen.

What the fuck was the matter with me.

I refused to be some sort of random post-Tanya rebound fuck.

Then again...

That thought lead me to m bedroom. Mr. Perfect winked at me. I swear. Fucker.

He knew I wanted it.

I knew I wanted it.

My pussy knew it too.

But after about thirty minutes of pinching, prodding and a quick battery change, still nothing. My "O" had gone the way of VHS tapes. Discarded never to be seen again.

Porn. I needed porn. Maybe that'd get me going. Or so I'd hoped.

I hopped off of my bed and took my shirt off, throwing it on the ground where I had left my yoga pants and underwear. I mean, if I'm going to fuck myself, might as well do it thoroughly.

The closet. It contained some hidden things. Magical things, I thought as I opened the door to the closet and perused the lot of old shoe boxes until I found the one I was looking for. Butterflies filled my belly as I opened the lid and found the decrepit VHS cassette.

Alice had gotten me some porn years ago as a gag gift. Fucker didn't know I had kept it. Joke's on her.

I slipped it inside my old cassette player. I hadn't watched it in years. Truth be told, Mr. Perfect was, well, perfect. No need for old porn. Now, in my current state, I turned the machine on and anticipated the scene that would undoubtedly pop up on my television set.

My hands were twitching.

My pussy was tingling.

I was needy, wanting... something.

Watching that part on that VHS had never failed in helping to get me off.

But then, nothing happened.

The screen stayed blank. The dinosaur of a VHS player ground to a screeching halt. It clicked twice and ejected the mangled cassette. Leaving me naked, alone and horny.

I huffed. It sounded like a growl. Seriously, my luck couldn't have gotten any worse. Or so I thought.

I turned to face my bed and saw Mr. Perfect's head poking from under the covers. Fucker was mocking me. True story.

I balled my hands into fists and clenched my teeth.

Two days.

It had been two freaking days with no "O".

She had left me. _Bitch._

I turned from my bed and looked out of my bedroom door, into the kitchen. The laptop. It had porn, right?

It sat on the counter and I swear, it too mocked me.

It contained information. Information about Edward Cullen. I wanted said information about Edward Cullen. More so than I wanted porn. Which lead me to thinking about porn, featuring Edward Cullen. Yeah, my girlie bits tingled gleefully, hoping for an "O".

But see, Edward Cullen had made my "O" leave, she wanted nobody but him. Fuck. _Exactly_.

Chewing my lip, I sighed, defeated. I walked to the laptop, still stark naked and pressed the little blue Power button making the machine come to life .

The butterflies from earlier; they returned. I was anxious again.

I waited with baited breath as the Windows screen popped up and beeped. Those butterflies fluttered more now, making me feel nauseous.

I swallowed hard and clicked on the Explorer button, summoning the internet. Letting my addiction take over.

**A/N: This story is entirely Bella's. I might do outtakes in EPOV at some point but for now, stick with me, I'm getting somewhere. We will see more Edward-Bella interaction next chapter. We will see a bit of how he is actually dealing with the divorce and Tanya's indiscretions.**

**As usual, thanks to the awesomest girls, WitchyVampirGirl an Scrimmy for their help with this stuff. Your feedback means everything to me.**

**And thanks to everyone who favors, alerts and reviews this story. You rock! :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, early update since I'm on vacation next week and I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload this on Sunday. I think FF had a major fail last week and well, if you didn't get an update, go back and read up, k :o)**

**SM owns it. I just borrow it.**

**Chapter 7**

**XXX – Secret Conversations – XXX**

_**You are now friends with Edward Cullen.**_

My throat tightened and my hand twitched.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

I was now officially no holds bar bat shit crazy.

My brain completely shut down and let my pussy take over.

My right hand held the mouse as it clicked on his profile. I read some random shit that was posted on there, trying not to click on the one thing I desperately wanted: pictures.

_**Edward Cullen is now Single.**_

_No shit._

_**Edward Cullen is now friends with Isabella Swan.**_

_Friends. Really?_

_**Emmett McCarthy wrote:**_ Dude, I heard. Sorry to hear about that. Sorry to say I'm not surprised. Give me a call, Buddy.

_**Alice Brandon wrote: **_We're going out next weekend. Come with us. You deserve a night off. Call me.

I scrolled through and noticed how everyone seemed to tell him the same thing: Tanya was a heinous bitch who clearly didn't deserve him and that he could do so much better.

_He could do me_ – my pussy chimed in.

I took a deep breath and clicked on his photo album. He was so beautiful smiling and standing next to an older woman whom I remembered from the wedding as being his mother.

The next picture was one of him where he looked a little younger. Tanya was perched off of his arm and had a bitch face on. _Typical_.

Another picture had him looking out of a window. You could only see half of his face. His features looked soft and relaxed. He was just beautiful.

There was a pop-up on the bottom right hand side of my screen.

_**Edward Cullen: **_Hi.

Shit. I had left my status online and had been checking out his pics basically to get more images for my spank-bank.

_Yeah, and you're still standing there stark naked, you perv_ – my brain reminded me.

_**Edward Cullen: **_Are you there?

_I'm an idiot._

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Hi :o)

_**Isabella Swan: **_brb.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ k :o)

It felt so wrong and perverted to be standing there naked looking at pictures of him in order to make my hand and my pussy cooperate with my brain to jill off to pictures of him. I shuddered, and went to my bedroom to put some clothes on. I then came back to the laptop and took it to the living room. Sitting down comfortably on the sofa, I took a deep breath. This conversation could end me or mend me. Either way, I had to do it.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Back.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Was afraid you were too embarrassed to talk to me.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Truth?

_**Edward Cullen: **_Always, please.

I chewed my bottom lip and thought about how embarrassed I actually was when I spoke to Alice yesterday. In all honesty, Edward made me feel like I could truly trust him and just tell him anything. I had only been around him twice; once at his wedding reception and then at the library. But it was that strange pull and those tingling sensations that erupted throughout my body whenever he was around that made my brain and my vag wake up and take notice.

_**Isabella Swan: **_I was mortified.

_**Edward Cullen: **_Don't be. You're a breath of fresh air, Miss. Swan.

_What the hell?_

_**Isabella Swan: **_Seriously? Why's that?

_**Edward Cullen: **_I don't know. It's odd, I can't put my finger on it.

_Interesting. You can put your fingers on me any day._

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Okay. We can leave it at that for now. How are you?

_**Edward Cullen: **_Everyone seems to be asking me that lately. Truth?

_**Isabella Swan: **_Always, please ;o)

_**Edward Cullen: **_I'm great. Better than ever, actually.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Really?

_**Edward Cullen: **_Yeah. Even before Tanya and I were married, I suspected something. I thought I was crazy. I thought I was just getting cold feet, ya know, wedding jitters. I just didn't have the balls to man up and break it off with her.

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Why not?

_**Edward Cullen:**_ I thought I was happy with her the way things were. I thought that if I loved her enough, she would change her flirtatious ways. I'm pathetic, I know.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Did she? Change, I mean?

_**Edward Cullen: **_No.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Do you still love her?

_**Edward Cullen: **_I'm not sure I ever actually did. Does that sound bad?

_**Isabella Swan: **_No. How do you not know?

_**Edward Cullen: **_I see Emmett with Rose and Alice with Jazz. They have something I never had with Tanya.

_**Isabella Swan: **_I know what you mean. It's hard to find that special someone.

_**Edward Cullen: **_You're single?

_**Isabella Swan: **_Didn't Alice tell you?

_**Edward Cullen: **_She never mentioned, and I never asked. In spite of your Freudian slip about your vibrator, I just figured you had a special someone and left it at that.

Great. He really just wants to be friends. _Like there had ever been any other choice._

_**Isabella Swan: **_I'm perpetually single.

_**Edward Cullen: **_Really?

_**Isabella Swan: **_You're surprised?

_**Edward Cullen: **_Yes.

I giggled and shook my head. This conversation was starting to be very real to me. Revealing more of him, his true personality. And mine as well. He thought I had a boyfriend and a bad vibrator habit and was still willing to talk to me.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Why's that?

_**Edward Cullen: **_You seem so easy to talk to. I don't know how to explain it.

_**Isabella Swan: **_?

_**Edward Cullen: **_Alice has said so many good things about you. My cousin is very peculiar about her friends. She hated Tanya, even back in high school when we had started dating.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Alice is my best friend. She's been there for me through thick and thin. I love her, even when she goes all manic-pixie on my ass. LOL

_**Edward Cullen: **_Ah, man, I've seen THAT Allie too many times. You missed out on our high school days, LOL.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Yeah, apparently.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ I have to go to work. Can I talk to you later?

_**Isabella Swan: **_Yeah. :o)

_**Edward Cullen: **_:o)

**Edward Cullen is now offline.**

I put the laptop on the coffee table.

So, he wasn't actually too broken up about the whole divorce thing. That was good, right?

Rain hadn't let up and I was in no mood to be around people. Except if those people's initials were EC. I spent the remainder of the afternoon cuddled on the sofa with a book. Peeta and Katniss kept me on edge but once in a while, my thoughts would drift off to Edward.

I wanted more. I wanted to get to know him. Things had changed for me. He was no longer just a pretty face with pretty green eyes that could see all the way to my soul. In one quick conversation, he had quickly turned into a real person. A real person that I needed to get to know better.

**XOXOXOXO**

I ended up having a pretty good week. Since I was alone in my department and Lauren had yet to hire someone, some of our projects had been pushed back a bit, leaving me with a hectic but manageable workload. I did end up putting in some overtime, but nothing too overwhelming.

I ended up getting home around seven every night. Surprisingly, every time I'd log into Facebook, Edward would be the first one popping in to say hi.

Speaking to him, even through IM felt like speaking to an old friend. We laughed and told jokes. He told me about his family, I told him about mine. Turns out, Edward Cullen and I had quite a bit in common.

Things that even Alice couldn't have told either of us about. Things that went beyond books and family. Things like bad habits and a very warped sense of humor. Things that made us click. Or, from my point of view, things that made me like him a lot. Probably more than I should.

Getting to know Edward had been easy. Like really, really easy. He was nice and sincere. Nothing like any other guy I had ever met. He was making this friends-only thing pretty damn hard for me because I was falling for him in a pretty hard way.

I didn't tell Alice about this friendly bonding that Edward and I had been doing. One night, I was entertaining conversations with both Edward and Alice. To my surprise, Edward was also entertaining a conversation with his cousin. Needless to say, we had a good laugh at her expense. It totally made my evening worthwhile.

By the time Saturday rolled around, I was thoroughly aware that Edward would also be going out with us this evening. Alice hadn't mentioned to me that Edward was going. She had also not said anything about the two of us being Facebook friends. I wondered if she really didn't know or if she was just biding her time trying to devise some devious plan. Knowing her, it was probably the later.

I spent the afternoon at the hairdresser's, getting a haircut and then got my eyebrows done. None of this for Edward, of course.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Swan._

_Shut up, she's allowed to make herself look desirable._

I rolled my eyes at my inner monologue. Seriously, it's not like I could jump him right there.

_Cause we're just friends._

_Riiight, just friends._

Cause our friends will all be there and none of them even know that we've been chatting with one another.

Shit, this evening should be fun.

I picked out a pretty blue halter top that dipped perfectly in front making my cleavage look phenomenal and paired it with some black skinny jeans and black heals.

Again, none of this for Edward.

I put on just a hint of eye make-up and mascara with some light lip-gloss, the idea was to highlight my best features – my eyes.

After getting ready, I noticed it was only six and since I was meeting Alice and Jazz at their house at eight for drinks, I still had a few hours to spare before leaving my house.

My fingers twitched as they always did when I turned on the computer and waited for the telltale Windows background to pop up. As soon as Facebook turned on, I swallowed hard and gnawed at my freshly glossed lips. Nerves taking over as I waited to see if _he_ would also be there. Knowing that I would soon be face to face with him made me extra nervous.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Hi :o)

_**Isabella Swan: **_Hi ;o)

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Will I still be seeing you later?

_**Isabella Swan: **_Do you want to?

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Of course, I can't wait.

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Sure, sure. Is this how you charm all the ladies?

_**Edward Cullen: **_Not all of them, just one.

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Do I know her.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ I think so. You'd like her. I know I do ;o)

My insides were quivering and my breathing was shallow. The boy was being flirtatious and I wanted it. I wanted the flirting. I wanted it all.

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Hmm, well, don't forget to introduce us when I get there.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ Are you going to Alice's first?

_**Isabella Swan:**_ Yeah, I have to be there around 8. You?

_**Edward Cullen: **_I'll see you there. Just remember, Alice doesn't know that we've been speaking.

_**Isabella Swan: **_Not telling her was a good idea. This should be fun, LOL.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ I agree. I have to go get ready. See you later :o)

_**Isabella Swan:**_ See you later :o)

I turned off the computer and paced around my apartment before leaving for Alice's house. This evening would either be a complete disaster or the best night of my life.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have favored, and reviewed. You guys rock! **

**A huge thanks to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy, talking to them helps me make this shit better. **

**I never recommend anything cause everything I am currently reading or have read is in my favorites... go check 'em out! **

**XOX Missy :o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, we'd have read about sparkly peen.**

**Chapter 8**

**XXX Good Times XXX**

"Hi Bella, come in. You look great." Jasper grinned at me when he opened the door to their immaculate penthouse apartment he shares with Alice.

"Hey, Jazz. You look pretty snazzy yourself." I smiled at him as I walked through the door.

Following him into the living room, I could hear several distinct voices. Alice was blabbering about something that happened at Starbucks yesterday morning and Emmett was making lewd comments about some YouTube video he had seen this afternoon.

"Everybody else is already here." Jasper knowingly seared his blue-gray eyes into my own. Wait, did he know about me and Edward? Had Edward told him? Am I going crazy?

_Yes. Yes, you are._

_If Alice knows, than Jazz knows. And Alice surely knows something. Stupid social network letting everyone know how many friends we have in common. I hate Facebook._

_No you don't._

I cleared my throat and glared at him. "Jazz, who's everybody else? You're not setting me up again, are you?"

He chuckled but didn't answer my question as he led me to the living room. Everybody stopped talking and turned towards us. Edward and I made eye contact and I swear his eyes lit up. Or maybe it was just my imagination. Yeah, that sounds better, I imagined the whole thing. Who knows, but we did have a moment. I'm certain of it- I think.

Jazz wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "No, I think I'll leave that up to you."

I gaped at him for a moment before waving to the group as Alice stood up from her seat and ran to me. "Bella," she sang, bringing me into a hug, "You know Emmett and Rose, of course," I nodded and smiled, truly happy that they had mended their relationship. At least something good came of that blind date with Emmett. "And of course, you remember my cousin, Edward." She nodded towards her cousin who stood up, smirked at me and extended his hand.

I took it and bit my lip, trying to distract me from saying the wrong thing. "Hi, Edward. Nice to see you again." I looked over at Alice whose face looked like the cat who ate the canary. Yeah, pixie knew something.

_Of course she did._ _Never bet against Alice._

_I knew it._

_Shut up._

"Nice to see you too, Bella." He smiled and gave my hand a light squeeze.

The feeling of my hand in his along with his scent was like being home- warmth, wrapped up in sunshine and rainbows. The same tingling sensation that I had felt when we had shaken hands at his wedding was currently there on my hand and making its way up my arm and throughout my body. Our eyes met and I felt a smile creeping up my lips, mirroring his. My breathing stopped as I relished in the sensation of us together.

That is, until Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, seems everyone's here. Can we play Spin the Bottle?" It was his turn to wiggle his eyebrows at us. He winked at Edward and gave me a smile so wide I thought his face would explode. I just hoped his face wouldn't freeze that way. That shit was scary.

I let go of Edward's hand and we both started laughing at Emmett's game request.

Edward gave Emmett the side eye and nodded towards Alice. "Emmett, I'm not kissing my cousin, you ass."

"And I'm not kissing you there, _Buddy_." Jasper shook his head and gave Emmett a knowing look.

Emmett grinned. "Come on, _Jazzy_, you know you want me." When he started making kissing noises towards Jazz, we all cracked up.

"Oh, good God, Em, that's so fucked up, even for you." Rose shook her head and slapped Emmett's arm playfully.

"Oh, come on, Rosie, you know you want to watch. You kinky little minx you." Emmett wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Rose, making the rest of us laugh even more.

Tears were streaming down my face and my side hurt from laughing so much.

"Good God, Emmett, that's disturbing." I said through snorts and giggles.

I looked towards Edward who was looking at me and we both smiled at each other. The more we stared at each other, the more we smiled. It turned into a chuckle and pretty soon, we were the only two in the room giggling and wiping tears from our eyes while our four friends sat around and just stared at the two of us, eyes furrowed and bemused.

"Well, I'd be happy to smoke whatever Bella and Edward have been smoking." Rose glared at Edward and I. "You two wish to tell us what's so damn funny?" She then raised an eyebrow. Bitchbrow. Whatever, Rose was scary and I was afraid I'd crack under her bitch-face glare.

I giggled and rolled my eyes as Edward winked at me and cleared his throat. "It feels nice to be around friends like this." He smiled at his cousin appreciatively. "Thank you, Allie, for everything. This is great. All of you are great." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I really fucking missed this." He smiled again. Genuine and sweet. I was in heaven.

"Ok, Edward, are you going to go all emo on us.'Cause seriously, dude, I don't think I can handle that." Emmett deadpanned.

Edward turned to glare at his friend. "I was never emo."

Emmett's face lost all trace of playfulness and took on a more serious almost somber tone. "I know, and I can't help but wonder when it'll all catch up to you. I haven't seen you this happy in, well, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I like it." He cleared his throat. "I've missed my best friend."

Jazz piped in, "Emmett, are you going pussy on us now?"

"Fuck you, Jazz, I'm serious. Eddie here hasn't been out with us in ages. I can't help but wonder when we'll lose him again." Emmett leaned back in his seat and put his arm around Rose. The feeling in the room grew kind of uncomfortable as we all looked at each other and then to Edward for a response.

His face was still and contemplative as he stared has his intertwined fingers. When he looked up, his eyes met mine and what I saw staring back at me weren't the eyes of someone who was hurt, even if he might have been at one point; but the eyes of someone trying to mend himself.

"I'm serious when I said that I was happy with my current situation." He looked in my direction, "Tanya did me a favor. I wouldn't have been happy with her. I don't think I ever was. Alice had been on my ass for years about leaving Tanya but I just couldn't do that to her. In all honesty, she wasn't that bad towards me." He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and bit it before adding, "Well, not to my face anyways."

Rose stood up abruptly, "Ok, you guys," she pointed to Edward and Emmett, "are seriously putting a damper on this night. I wanted to celebrate not having to hang around Tanya anymore." She lifted her drink in the air and gave Edward a sweet smile. "To Edward moving on to bigger and better things." She then clanged her glass against Edward's beer bottle in a celebratory fashion and sat back down by Emmett's side when we all cheered "To bigger and better things." And just like that, Rose had steered our evening back on track.

I met Edward's gaze and gave him a shy smile. After his little speech I felt a lot better, at least I knew for certain that what he had been telling me on-line was true: it hadn't been a very long separation, but he was over her.

"So tonight I think the six of us should chill out a bit. How about we stay here and play a game of cards or something fun?" Alice bounced around her apartment bringing an assortment of Milton Bradley board games into the living room.

Apparently she had already decided that we were staying in. Honestly, I didn't mind, as long as I was with Edward and could get to know him a bit better, who was I to argue. And really, these friends of ours wouldn't have cared if we would've run off together. Maybe we could've gone to search for my missing "O". I'm certain that Edward could've helped me find it. Maybe it was in Alice's guest bedroom? I'd have to check that out later.

"How about Twister?" Alice held up the box and smiled a little too cheerfully.

Emmett shook his head and stared her down. "No, I am not that bendy, Alice. Not. Going. To. Happen."

Rose put her hand on his bicep, which was quite the sight to see by the way, and asked in a teasing tone; "What's the matter, baby? Don't you want to see me bent like a pretzel?"

"I'd love to see you bend like a pretzel, Rosie, I just can't imagine the pain of _me_ bending like that." He shook his head vehemently, "Next."

Alice sighed and pulled out another game. "How about this one?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the rest of us, no doubt surveying the room for anyone to veto her choice. I hadn't played Pictionary in years but it was better than Twister, although I might not have hated Spin the Bottle so much.

"That's an old one. I haven't played that since Nana's Christmas parties when we were about twelve." Edward's eyes twinkled with excitement surveying the box that clearly brought up old but good memories.

Seeing his face like that, excited and hopeful, gave me hope that maybe someday, hopefully not too far ahead, he could actually, maybe help me find that "O".

_Is that "O" all you ever think about?_

_Yes. Maybe. Definitely._

"What are we playing again?" I think I was staring at Edward's lips as they explained the rules of the game to the rest of us. I'm not sure but I know I missed some crucial details during my inner monologue.

"Pictionary, Bella, focus and stop staring at Edward." Rose smirked at me, "we're playing girls against boys."

I felt my face become heated and knew right away that I was probably about five shades redder than any tomato I had ever seen. "I wasn't-" I started explaining. What exactly, I had no idea but Jazz cut me off before I could even come up with a plausible answer.

"Yeah, you were practically undressing him with your eyes there, sweetheart."

Edward's ears burned with a tinge of red at the ends. At least I wasn't the only one who could easily blush.

"Aww, Jazzy," Alice giggled, "don't embarrass Bella like that. Now go get her a beer, I have a feeling she's going to need it if we want to kick the boys' asses." Bitch. I glared at her. She winked at me. I wanted to die.

_But not before finding your "O"._

_Of course not._

I rolled my eyes at my inner thoughts, "Fuck." Alice was trying to get me drunk, and lord knows she'd probably succeed. A drunk Bella is a clingy Bella. Wonderful.

**XOXOXOXO**

We setup the game in the living room with the boys all lined up on the sofa and the girls sharing a space on the love-seat and one lone chair borrowed from the kitchen. Alice took out the antiquated rule book and proceeded to explain them to us. I figured I probably would forget any rules at some anyways since I was already on my second beer in a half hour.

We started off with the boys going up first. Emmett stumbled around and drew something that could have been, well, it could have been a crap load of things. The boy was no Picasso. He was gesturing to the scribbles and looking like a complete fool while his teammates unsuccessfully shot out guess after guess but to no avail. After their time was up, I noticed that Rose held a certain gleam in her eye. There was no way she knew what the squiggly thing with pointed ears was. But she won the round for us with a simple word: starfish. How she figured that out was beyond me.

Whatever. I swallowed my beer a little faster, anticipating my turn.

Clutching the smelly black marker in my hand, I reached into the bowl full of random words and phrases hoping to get something easy. Unfortunately for me, that never happens. Nothing is ever easy for Isabella Swan, including a drunken game of Pictionary.

"Seriously?" I huffed and rolled my eyes while shoving the tiny piece of paper in my pocket. I gathered my wits and stood up in front of my friends. Alice reached for the hourglass and motioned for me to start. Smiling and biting my bottom lip, I started drawing. I'm not too bad usually but this thing I had to draw was very hard to imagine in my beer induced haze. I had no idea who had put it into the bowl but I wanted to shoot whoever did.

"Empire State Building" Was Alice's first guess followed by Rose's "Shotgun" I giggled and kept emphasizing the edge of the doodle, hoping either of them would get it. After several failed attempts, like Washington Monument and beer bong, thankfully, my time was up.

The boys huddled together in a show of male superiority, and then Emmett grinned, showing me those dimples I loved so much and said "Sparkly Peen".

I glared at him, "Seriously, Emmett, what the hell is a sparkly peen?"

Emmett chuckled, "Damned if I know, ask Rose."

"You know, Bella, it's what they call that sparkly vampire's dick from those vampire movies." She rolled her eyes at me like it was common knowledge and took another gulp from her drink. Apparently I was supposed to know that.

I was so far out of the loop, "I don't remember any dicks being discussed in those books." I frowned and took out the piece of paper from my pocket.

Rose slapped my thigh playfully, "It's not in the book, silly Bella, its the fan-fiction I read from time to time. It's pretty dirty. You'd love it." Rose was pretty plastered at that point so I let her touching me pass but figured I'd enjoy this version of her better than the bitch-brow wearing scary version I was used to.

Huffing, I pointed to the board, "Oh my God, you people are so perverted. Nail-" I pointed to what I thought looked like a nail, in hindsight I guess it could have been a dick, "-polish" I pointed to the line with the little stars around it thinking it looked like something being polished. Apparently it looked like something sparkly.

_I never called myself Picasso either, did I?_

Anyways, Edward's turn was next at the podium. As I handed him the marker, our skin touched slightly sending some of those delicious tingles up my arm and straight to my vajayjay. My breath caught in my throat as I looked up to see his face, which held a smile mirroring my own. I knew at that moment that he had felt it too.

"Take it easy on those guys, they kind of suck at this." I said as I took my seat next to Alice.

Edward picked a piece of paper out of the bowl and giggled for a few seconds before tucking it away in his pocket. I think he was trying to throw us off of our game, but it didn't work because my eyes were glued on his pretty face. He could've drawn pretty much anything and I probably would've missed it.

Finally, after what must've been seconds but felt like hours, Alice turned the hourglass and motioned for him to start.

As soon as he drew the smiley face and the book, I knew for sure what he had picked and why his face looked like it did when he read what was on the piece of paper.

I smirked and drank more of my beer, keeping my mouth busy from blurting out what the answer was.

Jazz looked perplexed, his answers were smooth, calculated but oh so wrong.

Emmett kept throwing out some weird sexual nonsensical innuendos like Playboy, Word Porn and Happy Ending.

Then, when Edward drew a computer screen and Emmett shot out "Cybersex" I ended up almost chocking on my sip of beer, laughing so hard, I thought I would die.

I looked at my two teammates, Rose was leaning back on the love-seat with her eyebrows knitted together and her fourth drink in her hand, she clearly had no clue. Alice had a similar quizzical look on her face that clearly meant she also didn't have a clue. Wonderful. I was drunk and apparently the support for this team of ours.

The hourglass dwindled down and Alice said their time was up. Emmett sat back on the couch with a big smile on his face while Jazz was quieter, scowling at the sketch that Edward had drawn.

Our team huddled together, as I suspected, my girls had no clue as to what Edward had drawn.

"Facebook, oh my God, that was so easy." I whispered to my friends.

"Yeah, you'd know." Alice rolled her eyes at me and smirked, it was an eerie trait she shared with her cousin.

I glowered at her, "What's that supposed to mean, _Alice_."

"You know what I mean. You and Edward think you have us fooled, let me tell you something, Swan, you're not fooling anyone. I know about your Facebook chats. You were both online at the same time. Don't tell me I'm not right." Alice's left eyebrow shot up, challenging me to an argument.

I couldn't argue.

I couldn't talk at all. Did Edward know that she knew? Probably not. I guess I suspected as much but figured I was just paranoid.

_So much for paranoia._

Rose gave me a pointed look. "Wait, you and Edward? That makes sense, I guess. Better him than my Emmett." Bitch-brow was back with her friend scowl, lovely.

"We're not together, I mean, we've been talking. That's it." I tried to defend myself but really, was there anything to defend?

"Are you girls giving up," Jazz brought us out of our silent conversation, "or do you know what Eddie here has been trying to tell us with his lame caveman drawings?"

"Hey, man, I don't draw like a caveman." Edward defended himself.

"Actually, you kind of do." Alice snickered.

I looked Edward in the eye and said "Facebook". For some reason, this made him blush a deep shade of crimson. I'll have to ask him about that later.

_Wow, that is one cute red boy._

_Wonder if he's that shade everywhere._

_Shut up._

"Ok, so we are clearly kicking your asses." Alice announced cheerfully.

After that, we ended up finishing that round and really kicking the boys' asses. By round two, I was so inebriated, I was blurting out nonsense almost as much as Emmett, some even made him blush. Edward and I had a few moments where we brushed up against each other. _That was hot._

At one point, Alice opened a window claiming she was warm. I, on the other hand, was freezing.

"Do you want to borrow my sweater?" Edward asked, seeing that I was clearly freezing my ass off.

"But, won't you be cold?" _Are you wearing anything underneath? Can I see your chest? _

"No, I'm wearing a tee-shirt, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He gave me a crooked smile, making any decision making pointless and dampening my panties in the process.

"Ok." I smiled at him, wide eyed and wet. _So wet._

I watched him take off the sweater. Watched as it pulled up the t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Watched the line of soft bronzed colored hair disappear into the elastic of his boxers that were peeking at the top of his straight cut jeans. Watched as he lowered his t-shirt, hiding his firm stomach and happy trail. Watched his face as he smirked at me for looking at him like I wanted to have him for lunch.

"Shit." I liked my lips and felt my skin burn starting at my toes all the way to my ears.

He handed me the sweater, "Here, put it on." Then he lowered his lips near my ear and whispered, "There's nothing sexier than seeing a girl wear my clothes."

Thankfully, there was a seat near me, so I simply held my breath in order to _not_ hyperventilate and sat down.

We moved on to a game of cards, which the boys ended up winning.

By the end of the night, I was pretty plastered so I ended up taking a cab home, refusing a ride with Edward or Emmett since we lived in opposite ends of town. Not to mention that leaving me alone in a small space with Edward would've been a bad idea.

_A very bad idea, indeed._

When I got home, I stripped naked and slipped back into Edward's oversized sweater. I swam in it. But he had said for me give it back next time we saw each other, ya know, since it was so cold outside.

Who was I to argue with his logic?

So, at around two a.m., I found myself lying in bed, enveloped by Edward's scent, naked, save for his sweater and horny as hell.

I brought the collar over my nose and inhaled deeply. Heaven. I closed my eyes, imagining him here with me, doing things to my body. Dirty things.

I brought my hands over my breasts, feeling my nipples harden under my touch. God, I was horny. I hadn't had an "O" in so long. I also hadn't felt this turned on in weeks.

I kept one hand over my breast pinching, feeling myself up, thinking only of Edward's lips over my pert breasts, licking and suckling at my nipples.

With my other hand, I traced a line over my abdomen, down to my belly-button, feeling the skin erupt in goose bumps under my touch. I could feel myself become wetter with every motion. My "O" was imminent. I could feel the tightening in my lower belly and I hadn't even touched my pussy yet.

Bringing my hand over my pubic bone, I spread my legs wide, and lowered my hand, brushing my fingers over my clit into my folds. So wet. God, I wanted him. All of him. Any piece he was willing to give me.

Spreading my juices around, I pushed one finger inside of me, then another, while running my thumb over my clit.

Edward occupied my mind as I worked my body conjuring up different images; his chest, his eyes, his smirk. All of him. I could only imagine what his peen looked like.

_So good._

_So hard._

The tightening in my belly grew exponentially, making me grunt and moan. I didn't care. My "O" was imminent.

Inserting a third finger, pushing deeper into myself and adding pressure onto my clit, I exploded with pleasure. Playing with myself had never felt so good. I could only imagine what it would feel like to have Edward in the room with me, instead of just having his image behind my eyelids.

I lay in my bed for a few minutes, coming down from my orgasmic bliss. I was so wet and thirsty.

Looks like I worked myself until I was parched.

Getting up off of the bed, I almost didn't make it to the kitchen. Good God, my legs were wobbly, my breathing was still uneven and my skin was flush and I had managed to cum in record time. Without Mr. Perfect.

Feeling relaxed to a state of bliss, I took some Tylenol to try to alleviate the unavoidable hangover and drank a glass of water before collapsing into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Thanks to WitchyVampireGirl for looking this over for me. Girl you are one of a kind! **

**And Scrimmy, baby, when your puter is fixed, I'll start sending these to you again so you can look them over. I know you like to read all my smut ;o)**

**To all of you who have reviewed and favored, I flove you! Seriously! Now go fill my in-box, k! ;o)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns all of Twilight wonderland... I'm just playing with her characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**XXX - To Kiss – XXX**

Waking up in Edward's sweater on a cool Sunday morning left me feeling, well, I felt pretty damn cozy. I was relaxed and contented, ya know, after finding my "O" and all. Every girl should find her "O". Hey, don't judge me, boys do it all the time. Plus, how do you expect them to find your "O" if you've never found it for yourself? Just sayin'...

Anyways, I stretched and buried my head in my pillows, replaying last night's events in my head. For once, I had managed to reign in clingy Bella. Surely, Edward would have let me dry hump his leg, but I doubt our friends would have appreciated the display.

Well, maybe Alice wouldn't have freaked out too much. Cat was out of the bag, bitch knew more than she let on. I loved her pixie-ass.

I begrudgingly got up out of bed, still only wearing the infamous 'O' inducing sweater, a-k-a, Edward's gift.

_Which he's never getting back. _

_Na-ha, never. _

_Unless he takes it off of me himself._

A thought which led me back to my bedroom for another round of 'Finding B's 'O'', ya know, cause I needed to make sure she was still alive and kicking.

_Yup, still there._

_I need a life._

_No you don't, you need a man. This is getting ridiculous._

Coming to terms with my inner bitch, I sighed and walked my horny butt to the bathroom and took a long warm shower. I then towel dried my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail and dried myself off before walking to my room and putting on some loose fitting comfortable jeans and a tank top. Then covered myself up with "The Sweater". The darn thing was too big and the color wasn't the best for my skin tone, but who cares. Right?

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

I then made myself a quick breakfast by popping some Pop-Tarts into the toaster and drinking a glass of milk. Sitting by the window and enjoying my wonderful breakfast, I finally got my lazy, horny ass to look outside said window and noticed the pretty yellow ball in the sky had finally decided to make an appearance. She was a scarce creature, hiding behind the clouds a little too often for my taste.

_It's what I get for living in the Northw__est._

A sunny Sunday. Beautiful. I smiled and let the rays coming through the window pane warm the skin on my face while I ate my Pop-Tart.

I proceeded to pack a bag with some food and a book, knowing full well that the grassy area by the pond in the park would be nice today. Maybe a bit nippy for this time of year, but this is where wearing "The Sweater" comes in handy.

Had I mentioned how much I loved this sweater?

_Yeah, you have. Pervert._

_I'm not a perv, I have needs._

_You need to get a grip._

I sighed. My inner voice was right. I'm such a perv.

I needed help.

_Maybe Edward could help me..._

Those thoughts are what made me a perv in the first place. Wonderful.

**XOXOXOXO**

I pulled into a parking spot near the path that led to my special spot then proceeded to make my way to said spot. Wearing my backpack and ear buds, I couldn't hear anything or anyone around me.

Which means, I also didn't hear him say my name.

But I did feel his hand on my arm. _It tingled..._

And I did scream really loud when he tugged on my forearm, whipping me around, making me almost fall over.

"Edward, what the fuck?" Was he stalking me? One could only wish. "Are you stalking me?" I furrowed my brow and looked up at him expectantly.

His face paled as he tried to recover from my questions, then his eyes traveled down my body and his features lightened, "So, you like the sweater?" His eyes popped back to mine, eyebrows raised and full on smirk on his lips. Fuck me. _No really..._

"Yeah, it's cold. You didn't answer my question, first the library, and now this?" I gestured wildly towards him. Although, to be honest, if he was stalking me, would it be that bad?

_No, you would totally give into him._

_Yeah, sad, I know._

"I was parking my car and noticed your truck in the lot. I saw you just as you turned down the path over there," he proceeded to point in the direction of the curve in the path behind me, "I tried to get your attention, but you seemed distracted by your iPod." He sighed and started biting his bottom lip nervously. I wanted to do that.

I stared at his lips and licked my own, "Yeah, I was trying to find the right song." then looked up to his eyes, "What are you doing here anyway?" Looking him over, he was also sporting a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hoping to bump into you, actually." He smiled sweetly then blushed. So cute.

_I think someone has a crush, my girlie bits sang._

I stood there, mouth agape and just stared. I'm pretty sure I uttered an "Oh" and my mouth stayed like that while I blinked rapidly and felt my own skin flush the color of fresh strawberries.

_Say something._

I shook my head, recovering what little sanity I might have had left in me. "How did you know I'd be here, of all places." We began walking down the path, side by side. It felt natural.

He shrugged. "It's nice outside?"

"And?"

"And you, young lady, had mentioned that you liked to come here and read when it's nice out. I can leave if you-"

I cut him off. "No. Stay. Please." I stopped in my tracks, making him stop beside me. "I mean, you really came here because you thought I might actually be here?"

"Bella, I don't-" He licked his bottom lip, keeping my attention to his face once again. Making me thank whatever God that had given him those lips. They were so plump and pretty, ya know, for a boy's lips. "I don't know what I'm doing."

I scrunched up my face, probably not looking that great but the boy was confusing me. "What do you mean?"

"You," he brought his hand to my arm, "this connection. Every time I touch you I feel a spark, it makes me feel alive. I can't explain it. I've never dated anyone but Tanya and she never made me feel anything close to that. I have no idea what I'm doing." He sighed, "Bella, I have no game."

I giggled, hearing his confession made me feel better about stalking his Facebook page and defiling his sweater. "I can't say I've dated much but I'm glad it's not just me. I thought I was crazy for Facebook stalking you."

"Wait, you Facebook stalked me?" He smiled suppressing a laugh.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" I swallowed hard. "I guess I kind of felt that spark too."

We started walking again and finally made it to my spot.

I got the small throw blanket out of my bag and Edward helped me spread it on the ground.

"I love this place, how did you find it?" He asked as I sat down and patted a spot on the blanket indicating for him to join me.

I explained how I used to come here with my dad when I was little. We talked about everything and nothing at all. It didn't matter, we just talked. It surprised me how easily I could just be myself, no chatting, and no beer- nothing except the two of us.

Needless to say, neither of us even brought out our books. Well, I can't be sure he had even brought one with him, but I know mine didn't see sunlight. When lunchtime rolled around, we shared our lunch, if we would have planned it, it would have been a perfect date. Heck, my impromptu date with Edward had gone better than any planned date I had ever been on. Hands down.

"Do you want to go take a walk?" he asked when we were done packing away our empty food containers.

"Sure, which way do you want to go?"

"How about we follow the path over there." He pointed towards a clearing on the woods where the path disappeared into. I had never ventured that way since lonely girl plus wooded area usually equaled unsolved murder. And quite honestly, I'd like to avoid making the six o'clock news.

"Sure, as long as you promise to bring me back safely." I gave him my sweetest smile. By now, I believe he had gotten used to my particular brand of crazy but I didn't want to scare him away either.

_No, you want him to keep stalking you._

_Yes. Yes, I do._

We ended up walking about a mile then we entered this clearing or was it a meadow? Anyways, it was a circular area completely surrounded by high trees and covered in beautiful late blooming flowers. I gasped, walking to the center and looking up to the sky in complete awe of where I was. I breathed in a huge breath letting it out slowly as I turned myself, making myself a little dizzy in the process.

"Beautiful." I heard Edward's low voice from his spot on the edge at the entrance of the clearing.

He came to join me in the center of the clearing. I held out my hand and enjoyed the feel of his skin on mine. I pulled him down to sit on the ground with me then lay down with my head on his lap. I let him play with my ponytail while we sat in complete silence, just being with each other. It wasn't weird. It was nice. Everything with Edward was just that, nice. Perfect. Meant to be.

But I had my doubts, of course. I mean the boy had only been separated for a few months. His wounds were fresh and as much as he seemed to be into me, I still wasn't convinced that I wasn't just a rebound fling. Then again, another part of me, a huge part, knew that I wasn't a fling, that his feelings were genuine. They had to be. He felt too good not to be real.

_Please be real._

I kept my eyes closed and just enjoyed the moment. Hoping that someday, we could do this and maybe be kissing or fondling each other.

_Perv._

_I know._

He cleared his throat. "I'm working the evening shift at the ER, its six to six, so I'll have to go home soon to get ready."

I sighed. "Ok, can I Facebook stalk you this week?" I giggled at my own platitude.

He laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be doing six to six all week and sleeping away my mornings but we can talk in the afternoon if you want."

"I want." You have no idea what I want, Edward.

We left the park in our own vehicles and I found myself looking at him through my rearview mirror watching him get smaller and smaller. God, I needed him like I needed air. I was a sad, sad, Bella.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Bella, I hear there are new developments with my cousin, hmmm?" Alice asked expectantly. Pixie didn't even give me a chance to grab a cup of coffee.

"Calm down, Betty, let me at least get some caffeine in my system before attempting to keep up with your perky ass."

I promptly got my coffee and proceeded to tell my best friend the tale of how Edward and I entertained each other.

"Oh, my God, we could be related, Bella. This is so fun." She literally clapped her hands and practically jumped out of her seat.

"Too much caffeine there, Pixie-Stick." I shook my head, exasperated.

"We have to go out Saturday, sort of a push in the right direction." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle. Cause yeah, I wanted that too. A push would be great.

"I don't think that's such a great idea, I mean, I kind of want to avoid being his rebound fuck, ya know?" I rubbed the palms of my hands on top my thighs, nervously awaiting her response to my revelation.

"Oh, hun, don't worry about that. I've never seen Edward look at anyone the way he looks at you. He's in it for real, Bella." She smiled sweetly at me. Pixie wouldn't lie to me about something like this.

"Ok, I'll let you set it up and meet you wherever, Alice." I nodded in agreement with her.

"Oh, Bells, you won't regret it. You can't let life pass you by, Edward could be 'The One'." She gestured wildly with her hands, nodding emphatically. We chit-chatted for a few minutes before I left the coffee shop and went to my office.

I worked my ass off all week and kept my promise to Edward about Facebook stalking him. We IM'd each other profusely at every importuned moment. Sometimes it was silly texts, deep thoughts or discussions. All of them brought us closer together.

By Saturday, I was beyond ready to see him. Heck, I was ready to jump him. His poor sweater might never survive me.

**XOXOXOXO**

Saturday night. Date night? Maybe. No. But still, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were meeting Emmett and Rose at a club downtown for drinks and dancing.

This was not a date. I wish it were. Edward and I had tiptoed around the evening but hadn't discussed it fully. I think we were probably the two shyest people on earth.

We arrived at the bar as a group of people. Edward and I would talk and for all intents and purposes, it felt like a date. He opened doors for me and was very caring, even putting his hand on my lower back as he walked behind me, leading me to our table. We made eye contact a few times and smiled shyly. I had no idea where this was all headed and was desperately trying to follow Alice's advice and just go with it.

A few hours into the evening, Alice and I had been dancing together, having a great time while the boys were at the bar getting us drinks. Atlantic by The Midway State started playing and as I was about to follow Alice off of the dance floor, I felt _his_ hands wrap around my waist from behind, sending familiar sparks up and down my body.

His breath tickled my earlobe as he whispered my name. _"Isabella_."

_If you could feel my fire reach for you  
>flames draw high out to you<br>streetlight shines through my window,  
>it trembles for you<br>take my heart, there you go.  
>London's wild, but I'm alone.<br>You're so far but I'm not tired,  
>I'm coming for you.<em>

I moved my neck to the side to give him better access as he took my earlobe in between his lips and gently sucked on it. My eyes fell closed and I leaned my head back to rest against his shoulder, loving the feeling of his body so close to mine. His heat reflected off of my own, as if we were on fire, consumed by our own desire.

My breathing hitched as he kissed his way down my neck, the warmth of his own breath warming the cool spots left by the wetness of his tongue on my skin. He was consuming me.

I could feel his erection pressing against my lower back and I hummed as I deliberately pressed myself harder against him, wanting, needing to feel more. We moved together slowly, with my arms tracing upwards behind his neck, playing with the soft tendrils of hair at the nape and his lips peppering kisses on my exposed skin making my entire body feel alive. We hadn't even had a proper kiss on the lips yet but I needed this man like I needed air to breathe.

Edward, _my_ Edward. I needed him to be mine, all mine, _always_.

I turned in his arms so we could face each other while our bodies swayed to the soft music. With my arms still wrapped around his neck, I met his eyes and smiled at him. He gave me that sexy smirk that I've been doing my damned best to shrug off for the last three months.

Our mouths touched first briefly, testing, soft and warm. Chaste kisses. My body reacted to his as I felt a pang of need like an electrical current run down my belly, straight to my cooch.

His hands pulled me tighter against him as I lifted myself up on my toes to press my lips to his, harder this time. I took his bottom lip between mine, sucking on it gently before sweeping my tongue against it, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth to me and as his tongue met mine, I moaned into his mouth. He tasted like butterscotch and mint. My breathing increased and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. My nipples hardened, pressing up against his chest as my hands that were in his hair started their own search for skin. I needed to touch him, any part of him, flesh to flesh.

If we wouldn't have been in a crowded bar, we would have been naked and tangled into one another by now. I was sure it must have been quite the site, like the beginning of soft core porn on a dance floor. I heard people yell at us to get a room, but I didn't give a shit. I had waited so long for him to kiss me. I needed this.

We needed this.

**A/N: So did you like their first kiss? I'd like to hear stories about your BEST first kiss.**

**Shout out to my babes WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy, you girls make these words work better.**

**Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing this thing. I love me a crazy-horny-funny-snarky Bella. What kind of Bella do you like?**

**A reminder that I update every Sunday (usually) and that this is a BPOV story, I might do EPOV in an outtake at some point. Are there any parts of this story that you'd like to see in his POV?**

**XOX - Missy**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns Twilight universe... I just borrow some of her stuff.**

**Chapter 10**

**XXX Afterglow XXX**

I kissed Edward Cullen.

I was actually currently kissing Edward freaking Cullen.

I couldn't believe I had my lips on his. They were so soft. Like silk pillows. So good. I completely ignored the cat-calls, most coming from Emmett, and let my body take over, leaving my mind somewhere in a gutter.

I reluctantly pulled away from him when the tempo in the music changed to something faster and searched his face for any doubt. I found none, instead, he smiled at me and took my hand into his, pulling me off of the dance floor towards our table.

I smiled to myself, still tasting him on my lips. Bliss, seriously, Mr. Perfect would be roll playing tonight pending the appearance of the real thing. Of course.

"Ya know," Emmett smiled widely at us as we joined them at the table, "you two should consider getting a room. That much PDA should be reserved for the prom or some shit."

"Emmett," I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a fool, "are you volunteering to chaperone us?"

Emmett shook his head still smiling, "Oh, hell no. I don't need to see any more of that shit."

We all laughed at his antics. I loved Emmett, he was always the life of the party and always seemed to be able to lighten any mood. Looking around the table, I noticed all of our friends seemed to have the same looks on their faces as Emmett; they seemed happy for us. Which was nice but completely not what I would have expected since Edward's separation and pending divorce was still fresh. Alice was practically bouncing off of her seat, grinning like a four year old on a tootsie roll high; Jasper seemed to be quietly assessing the situation, he was definitely the ying to her yang. Emmett, well, Emmett seemed to be just all around goofball happy while Rose smirked at us. I was pretty sure she had been the one cat-calling and yelling at us to get a room.

Yeah, like that would happen. Well, maybe. Someday. I'd hoped.

Edward and I didn't kiss again during the evening, I was afraid of making a move. The loud music made it hard for us to talk about anything. I was going to let him lead the way, and well, he didn't kiss me again. So yeah, didn't happen.

He did kiss me on the cheek as we parted ways outside the club. I headed home. Alone. But feeling light; all floaty, happy with a stupid grin on my face. Maybe I was high. Who knew what they put in those fruity drinks.

When I got home and sunk myself into bed, I thought of what had transpired throughout the evening. As expected, Mr. Perfect gave me what I needed, but he fell a little short. The "O" was there but Edward wasn't.

Yup, quite the conundrum.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sunday flew by since I had to get a lot of my shit together to prepare for the busy week ahead. Turns out Edward and I had a lot in common when it came to our work ethic. It was just ironic that I had more than I could handle because his wife left him. Yeah, the irony kills me too.

He worked odd shifts that left us unable to see each other much. We did talk on the phone a lot. And well, if I was completely honest, sometimes, just the sound of his voice made me all wet. I didn't dare tell him that though. I mean, we weren't there yet and well, I didn't want him to think I was a total pervert. Even if I really was.

_Seriously, are you not listening?_

Anyways, I ended up putting in longer hours than I had even originally intended as Lauren explained that the new hire was unable to start right away. Whatever, I didn't want to hear any excuses, I just wanted some God damned help. It was infuriating, but there was nothing I could do about it except work my pretty little ass off and cross my fingers.

Edward and I kept in contact with each other in spite of our schedules. Every conversation we had felt natural and I really hoped I would get to kiss him again. Maybe sooner than later. No, sooner, it needed to be sooner. Definitely.

God, the thoughts that came into my head whenever his image filtered through my hazy lust filled brain sent me reeling. I seriously needed to get laid. With a real dick. Attached to a real man. Maybe one whose initials are EC. Ya know cause Mr. Perfect's plastic peen, although pretty entertaining and quite honestly quite mind shattering in the past, just wasn't doing it for me anymore.

Now, don't get me started on that fucktard, Mr. Perfect. Turns out vibrators can die. Yeah, just what I needed. I decided against giving him a proper burial. I was pretty angry that he had died before fulfilling his proper duties. So when trash day had rolled around on Thursday, I took him out with the rest of the garbage.

By Friday morning, I had had enough of my seven a.m. to nine p.m. work weeks and told Lauren I wasn't staying there for a minute past five.

And I didn't.

I had made the decision to call Alice and have a girl's night. Jasper worked late on Friday's so I knew she'd most likely be alone and Edward was still on the six p.m. to six a.m. shift, so seeing him was out of the question. God, I couldn't wait for him to change shifts. He was supposed to get six a.m. to six p.m. for the next four weeks. That would give us some time to see each other and neither of us could wait. Every time it was mentioned it almost felt like he was getting released from prison or something.

_I'd give him some release. _My girlie bits were desperate for the man.

So Friday, after work, I met up with Alice at the coffee shop. I didn't care what we would be doing as long as it didn't involve Photoshop or color samples.

Alice practically pounced on me when I sat next to her at our usual table. "So, Bella, are you ever going to tell me what's going on between you and Edward?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "No, it's not really any of your business."

She giggled. Fucking Pixie. "Yes it is. As your best friend, it is my duty to know all and see all. How about we go over to my apartment and have a glass of wine?" She grinned, "We could order Chinese and have a movie night."

"Resistance is futile, oh perky one. Sure," I nodded, "but I am not watching that Desperate Housewives marathon again. Those women are crazier than I am."

She stood up and wound her arm around mine, "Yeay, oh Bella, you know very well you're the queen of Crazytown." She giggled at her own statement as she led me outside, towards her apartment.

**XOXOXOXO**

As we drank our wine and enjoyed the wonderful take-out, I spilled the beans about what had been going on between Edward and me. So I told her all the texts, e-mails, Facebook stalking, the library, and even the undeniable spark. To which she giggled and got a little too over excited, kind of like a Chihuahua on crack.

"Calm down, woman, you're going to have a heart attack. I mean, it's not like we've even had a real date." I sighed dramatically.

She giggled, "Well, you kissed, that counts for something."

"Once, Alice. Only once and as much as I liked it and would love for it to happen again, I don't want to push him into anything, so I'm waiting for his next move. Besides, I feel like I'm in high school, ya know, where kissing was a big deal. I need to get laid." The alcohol had clearly altered my brain filter, but Alice didn't even blink at my statement.

She eyed me curiously, "And you've spoken to each other since then, right?"

"Of course, you know this. Like I just told you, we've been chatting every day for weeks. He's very busy, and well, you know how work has been for me." I shook my head and took another sip from my second glass of wine.

She cocked her head to the side, examining me intently, "You really like him don't you?"

I sighed, staring at the glass in my hand, noticing the soft hue of the wine against the linen tablecloth, "Yeah, too much, I think."

"Then, my sweet Bella, you need to make the next move. Edward hasn't been with anyone other than her. Well, unless you count Jessica Stanley when they were in like ninth grade, and, well I don't. It was very short lived and he started dating Tanya shortly after that." She cocked her eyebrows and her eyes widened, "Bella, Edward is practically a virgin."

I giggled, not entirely sure if it was the statement or the wine. It might have been both. "He did mention that he had, and I quote 'no game'."

Alice let out a loud snort, "Oh, my God, that is just sooo him. He got the looks and the brains but when it came to girls, Edward had always been on the shy side."

I smiled, thinking about how much I loved his cute way of blushing at some of my word vomit. "I love the way he blushes, it's the cutest thing."

"I'll take your word for it." She giggled.

We picked up our empty food containers and put them away, and then we cleaned up after ourselves in the kitchen before retiring to the living room with our re-filled glasses of wine. I was getting plastered, and quick. But it felt nice to just be with Alice this way since we hadn't had a chance to do that in a long while. Well, truthfully, since Edward's wedding.

Settling ourselves on her overstuffed sofa, the mood took on a serious note as I contemplated the thing that bothered me the most about this whole Edward-Bella thing. "Seriously, Ali, do you think he's really ready? I mean, he says he is, and you guys say that too but, is he really?"

"Hmm, well hun, I know he's been really happy lately and when you're around he just seems more alive. The other night, when we were all here playing Pictionary, he didn't take his eyes off of you for a second." Alice then leaned over and whispered, as if we weren't the only two people in her apartment, "He says you fascinate him." She giggled, clearly having had enough to drink, "I've never heard anyone say something like that. It's so," she flailed her arms around, "so romantic."

My best friend was clearly drunk. Probably as much as I was.

"Oh, Ali, he fascinates me too." I sighed dreamily laying my head back against the soft backrest of her sofa.

Conversation turned to Jasper and how perfect their life was together. Alice had never thought that living with him would be so much fun. But it was and they were happy. I really thought they were true soul mates, which, in turn, made me think of Edward. It was strange how our conversations always ended up with him as the subject matter. I really had him on my mind.

By midnight, Alice and I had drunk three bottles of wine by ourselves. Jasper had gotten home and had made fun of us for being so giggly happy. He also made fun of us for watching some bad vampire movie in which the vampires sparkled. The lead actor was fuck-hot, even when he was all broody and sparkly. When you're drunk, that shit makes ya laugh. I wondered if his dick was sparkly too. Then, I thought of Emmett's comments about sparkly peen and couldn't stop laughing. Jasper cut me off shortly after that and I was sent home in a cab.

Who could blame the poor guy?

It might have had something to do with the fact that Alice was exceptionally horny when drunk. I shuddered at the thought.

I walked into my apartment and locked the door before making my way to my bed, fully clothed, and throwing myself on it. I kept thinking of Edward.

_You were always on my mind..._

That Elvis Presley song kept filtering through my brain. So disturbing.

Apparently Alice wasn't the only drunk horny girl I knew.

When I peeked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and it said that it was already two a.m., it occurred to me that Edward was awake. From conversations that we had had, I knew he was currently held up in an office doing some tedious paperwork.

So, without even thinking twice or berating myself over it, I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hello."

"Edwarrrd?" I slurred into the phone.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm greeaat, Edwarrrd. How are you?" I giggled uncontrollably. So giddy to be hearing his voice.

I was probably going to regret this whole conversation in the fresh light of the morning. But his voice was all sexy and nice and I wanted to wrap myself with it and listen to him lull me to sleep.

He laughed, "Are you drunk?"

"Ehmm, well, Alice and I had some wine earlier." I rolled over on my bed and laid back with my head on the pillow.

"That explains a lot." I could hear him smile over the phone, his voice playful in spite of the time of night.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Your voice is sexy. I missed it."

"Oh, did you now?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Perfect has gotten so much action lately that he had a heart attack and dropped dead." I deadpanned into the phone.

I heard him drop something then clear his throat, "Shit, Bella, don't tell me stuff like that."

I huffed, taken aback a bit, "Why? Does it bother you that I use it while thinking of you?"

I heard him mutter something under his breath, his voice deeper, "No sweetheart, it doesn't bother me in the least. I just," he then let out a huge breath, "fuck, Bella, what are you doing to me?"

I crossed my still fully clothed legs, seeking some friction cause his voice was getting to my hooch, "I don't know, Edward, but every time you're around, I want to get you naked and take advantage of you."

I heard him swallow, "Bella, how much did you and Alice drink?"

"I don't know, Edwarrrd, I think we finished up a few bottles."

"Hmmm, well sweetheart, as much as I'd love to tell you what I'd love to do to your body, and believe me, the list is pretty long, I think you're going to regret this conversation in the morning."

I giggled, he wanted to do things to my body. _So hot._

"Oh no, Edwarrrd, I won't. Alice said I should make the next move so if you're not working or doing anything tomorrow night, would you like to come over for to my house for dinner? Do you like lasagna?"

"Okay sweetheart, how about I call you tomorrow and we make plans?"

"Sounds greeaaat, talk to you then."

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Edward."

I hung up my phone and instantly drifted off to dreamland.

Oh, I would so regret drunk-dialing him in the morning.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Reviews make me happier than drunk-dialing Edward. Well, no, but you get my point! :o)**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but it needed to end where it did.**

**Thanks to WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for their support and for making this story a bit more legible.**

**And thanks to WitchyVampireGirl for the fuckawesome idea of drunk-dialing! LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns the universe that is Twilight. I just own this little world.**

**Chapter 11**

**XXX Complications XXX**

My head was spinning and I could've sworn that the birds chirping cheerfully outside the overly bright window were mocking me.

_What had I done last night?_

I could remember having wine with Alice. And I remembered Jasper sending me home in a cab so , judging from my astute deduction skills, clearly I was in my own bed. Thank God. But what then? My head hurt and my mouth tasted like ass. Seriously, I was happy to be alone, for once. I rubbed my belly trying to quiet it down since it seemed that whatever noise it was making was acerbating my headache, only to find out that somehow during the night I had taken my clothes off and was currently stark naked. What the hell?

I racked my brain to figure out the events of the evening. So, there was drinking and a cab ride, that I was sure of. I flipped over to my stomach and pulled my pillow over my head. Damn birds. As I tried, unsuccessfully to make myself comfortable, I heard something fall to the ground.

I jerked my head up too quickly and held my aching temple in my hand as I reached next to the bed at an attempt to find what had fallen.

Finding the noise making apparatus. I froze. My phone. Shit. Who had I called?

I quickly, well as quickly as one still partially drunk person could manage, stumbled around on my bed and sat up. Tangled in my comforter and sheets, I looked down and said a silent prayer as I scrolled through the last numbers that I had dialed.

My breath caught in my throat when it spotted the one number I was praying would not be on there. _I am never drinking again. Ever._

I swallowed the bile that had quickly risen and let out a loud slew of expletives. I had called Edward.

Fuck my life. I racked my brain for any clue as to what I had said to him. God only knew what kind of conversation we could've had given my dirty thoughts about him and my missing brain filter.

I threw myself under the covers and tried to convince myself that it couldn't have been that bad. I mean, I was clearly drunk; he had to have noticed that, right?

My stomach was still grumbling and I was weary of the reason for my nakedness. Had I been sick during the night and gotten undressed? I flipped back the covers and looked around my room, only to see the clothes I had worn on the previous day strewn about. So no, I wasn't naked because I had been sick Thank God, I hated that.

So, why was I naked? I looked to where Mr. Perfect usually hung out in my absence and then remembered he had passed.

_Damn, an "O" would've been so good right now._

Speaking of "O", I remembered why I was naked. And I remembered part of a conversation with Edward. Oh, God, it all came back to me. Had I told him that I wanted to do unspeakable things to his body? Shit, I buried myself under my covers and froze as it suddenly hit me. I had a date with him and had promised lasagna. Fuck, I didn't want to face him after that blurb.

_Really, Bella, really?_

I suddenly remembered why I was naked. Speaking to him had gotten me all hot and bothered.

_Yeah, pervert._

The phone that I had been clutching between my fingers started ringing, making me wonder who the fuck would be calling me on a Saturday morning.

Looking at the small lit-up call display screen, I noticed it wasn't morning. The treacherous screen read 12:45 and underneath read Alice B.

Great, I hoped that Edward hadn't told her about anything, then again I knew he was sleeping at this hour so there was a slim chance that she would be calling me about my impending date.

I sighed and answered the phone, hoping to shut off the damn ringing in my head, along with the noise coming from the phone. I groggily answered, "Hello."

"How are we feeling this afternoon?" Alice's overly cheerful voice screeched into the phone.

"Oh God, not so loud there, Pixie." I moaned and flopped back onto my bed pulling the blankets up under my chin.

"Oh Bella, take some Advil and get over yourself. I have it on good authority that you may have some plans this evening." She giggled. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I wanted to go back to sleep.

Feigning ignorance I asked, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, silly Bella, I know all. We've been through this. Edward called me when he got home this morning. The poor boy didn't know what to make of your drunken conversation."

I sighed, "Oh, fuck me. What did I say?"

"Don't worry, whatever it was that you said it wasn't that bad. He's looking forward to seeing you tonight."

"Oh goodie.|" Sense the sarcasm, "I thought I had dreamed that. How do I face him? I keep embarrassing myself around him."

"Well, he thought you were cute. He's clearly in love with you. I don't think you're that cute when you're drunk."

I ran my hand over my face, "Gee, thanks Alice. Was there a point to this phone call?"

"Not really, I just wanted to make sure you were up. Just remember, wear something sexy and use protection." She giggled.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my free hand, "Thanks, mom."

"Go get him, tiger." She giggled again and hung up.

Huffing and shaking my head, trying to get my brain to clear up, I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, yes stark naked. I live alone, nobody cares.

Taking two Advil tablets and a glass of iced tea I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. We finally had an actual date. Well, I needed to confirm and as embarrassing as that was going to be, I was still very excited.

I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, thoroughly washing my hair and letting the water wash away any doubt that I had about Edward. Well, really, I was just washing away the sweat oozing out of my pores but really the proverbial thought of the water washing away the doubt gave me the strength I needed to get my ass in gear and get over myself. I couldn't have been that embarrassing if he said I was cute and called Alice to gossip about it. If our relationship was to work, we'd need to talk about his over sharing. Really, it was my job to tell her stuff. She was my best friend after all. Ok, I know, possessive much but I was holding on to straws here people. My sanity was a mere wine glass away from disappearing all together.

I finally got out of the shower and dressed in some track pants and a tank top. I needed to go to the store for some supplies I mean, lasagna, although my absolute favorite meal, required a lot of preparation and I didn't exactly keep a steady supply of ingredients in my kitchen to make it on a whim. After making a list of what I needed, I made my way to the grocery store and back without incident.

When I got home, there was a message from Edward telling me to call him back. I hadn't called him, knowing that he would be asleep and figured he would call me if needed. God did I hope he needed.

"Hello."

I swallowed hard, hearing his voice did things to my underwear I'd much rather not think about, "Edward, it's Bella."

"Hi," I heard his voice cheer up at the sound of mine, "how are you doing today?"

I closed my eyes, "I woke up with a slight headache and feeling thoroughly embarrassed. You?"

"I woke up with a smile on my face and couldn't wait to hear your voice again."

I felt my cheeks flush and bit my lip. I'm pretty sure my girly bits cheered and flooded my underwear. I needed to remind myself not to jump him when he'd come over.

"God, you are something, Edward Cullen." I shook my head and closed my eyes. His words were clearly getting to me.

"I could say the same, Miss Swan."

I giggled, _God I'm pathetic,_ "Do you know where I live?"

"Yeah, I got directions from Alice."

_Of course._

"I need to talk to that meddling Pixie."

"Don't be too hard on her. I've been the one berating her with questions and Alice has never been able to resist my charms." _Oh, God, don't let me think about his charms._

"Why Mr. Cullen, you should reserve your charms for the ladies not related to you."

He chuckled, "Hmm, never wanted to, until now that is."

I swallowed; I wanted him to use his charms on me.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I will."

Oh, did I say that out loud?

"Yeah, I'll be there at six, and Bella, stop stressing out. It's just me and you tonight, okay?"

I smiled, "Okay, see you then."

We said our goodbyes and I made dinner; Lasagna with a side of fresh Caesar salad with some homemade garlic bread. I know, garlic, but hey, if we're both eating it, it doesn't matter. Anyways, there was absolutely no guarantee that there would be any canoodling going on As much as we seemed to like each other, I was all for taking it slow. The one thing I did not want to do is go too fast and freak him out, I mean, the boy was practically a virgin. Alice's words, not mine.

**XOXOXOXO**

Five fifty six. Oh god, I was a ball of nerves.

Looking at the dinner table, everything was set perfectly. Salad was tossed, bread was warming along with the lasagna. I had my hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, red v-neck sweater and socks. No shoes. It was my house after all.

Now, all that was missing was Edward.

Five fifty eight.

My stomach was growling, the smell of fresh food made my mouth salivate. It was a good thing I liked this boy a lot cause anybody else and I would've dug in and started eating already.

The moment the large hand on my clock hit six o'clock, the doorbell rang. I was relieved and freaking out. Nervous was an understatement, I thought I was going to throw up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, settling my nerves. "Calm down, Bella. It's just Edward." I told myself out loud before opening the door.

That breath, it got stuck in my throat. The boy – man – in front of me was beyond hot. I mean, Edward was hot, don't get me wrong. He'd always reminded me of those catalog models, ya know the ones for Abercrombie and Finch, all straight jawed and beautiful no matter what crazy outfit they had on.

"Aren't you going to let me in, beautiful." He smirked at me, getting me out of my lusty haze.

I shook my head, getting out of the gutter. Unsuccessfully, may I add? "Yeah, come on in." I opened the door wider and let him come inside. I felt my girlie bits stand up and take notice. They needed some lovin'.

I closed the door and backed up against it, steadying myself before taking a step forward. Fuck if I could keep myself in check long enough for him to leave so I could potentially rub one out. Do girls rub one out? I know boys do. I wondered if he did. Would he let me watch? I licked my lips and let the images filter through my brain. It left me wondering if he did that before coming over. Maybe I should have. I could always make a run to the bathroom. Oh, God, I think I reached my breaking point. Shit, he's talking.

"Bella, did you hear anything I just said?" he smirked at me while I just gaped at him with my mouth open like a fish.

"What, yeah make yourself comfortable." I motioned to the dining room, "Sorry, dinner's ready, I just need to get it out of the oven."

I made myself move forward, passed him carefully, it was like I could feel him here all around me. His scent was driving me crazy; in the confines of my apartment, it felt like I was swimming in it. I inhaled the mixture of food and Edward and I think I came a little. Really, I'm not lying. So good.

I got the food out and set it up on the table and finally took a seat facing him.

"This smells so good." He grinned, "You look beautiful, by the way."

I felt my cheeks warm and knew I was probably ten shades beyond pink, "Thank you, you look beautiful too." I face palmed at my own words, making him laugh.

"Beautiful, Bella, really?" He smirked.

"Ok, well, you look hot." Shit, I smacked my hand over my mouth, feeling like if I didn't my word vomit would finally kill me.

He let out a loud Alice-like snort, amusement written all over his face. "I could say the same about you, Bella."

After recovering all too smoothly from my epic embarrassment, I dished out some food onto our plates. We ate and talked comfortably. Every time I would say something mortifying, he would always make me feel better about it, sometimes countering with something else that would make him blush. I didn't know if he did it on purpose or if he too was just that nervous around me.

After cleaning up the table and dishes, we settled on the sofa. I sat at one end while he sat at the other. I wasn't sure as to what the protocol was for this kind of thing, I mean, was I supposed to sit on his lap? Probably not.

To my surprise, Edward had brought over a movie. I was pretty thankful for that since I hadn't even thought about post dinner activities.

_Yeah you had._

Ok, so maybe my post dinner plans involved us being naked. But realistically speaking, I knew that wouldn't happen. Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe I was just too involved with making dinner the best he's ever had to bother with anything. I don't know but I was happy to see he had thought ahead.

I eyed the DVD case nervously, "So, what are we watching?"

"Well, I didn't know what you'd like so I went to the video store before coming over. I figured a comedy was a safe bet." He smiled and licked his bottom lip. I stared at its glistening pout, wishing I could press my own lips to it. "The lady recommended 'Friends with Benefits', she said it was funny."

"Ehmmm, yeah, funny's great." I kept my eyes on his lips. They were mesmerizing.

"Do you want me to put it in?"

"Yes, please do." I think I growled.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my lust bubble and brought my eyes to meet his emerald ones, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted me to put the movie in. Are you sure you want to watch-"

I cut him off by throwing myself at him.

Yeah, not so subtle but his lips were taunting me and really he was just there and I really needed to kiss his face. He hesitated for a brief second before kissing me back. It was frenzied and quick. There was some tongue and teeth and I didn't care because it was Edward and I just wanted to feel his body pressed against mine. And oh God was his body close to mine, I could feel his growing erection pressing against my hip and I was giddy with lust and excitement. My hand went directly to the back of his neck where they fisted the soft tendrils of hair; subsequently making him growl.

So many thoughts went through my head but I didn't let any of them stop me from feeling him. His hands tentatively wrap around my torso and pull me on top of him so that I was straddling his thighs. Oh, boy, that was not a roll of pennies ladies and gentlemen. Tanya was not lying her whorish ass off. For once.

I hummed, letting whatever sensations he was creating with his body take over all of my senses. I didn't care that he was just getting out of a relationship. I didn't care that I was losing control of any of my senses. I didn't care that he was my best friend's cousin.

My entire body felt like a live wire, tingling with desire. I kissed his lips then pulled back and kissed his jaw, God, do they make jaw porn? Cause his could qualify for some of that.

I pressed my nose to the junction between his neck and shoulder and inhaled, making him shiver in response. His skin smelled like soap, aftershave, musk and man. So fucking good.

His hands made their way up my back and to my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. He then pulled me closer to him so that he could kiss my neck and bare collarbones, making me hum and grind myself onto his lap. Shameless, yeah that was me.

"Hmm, so good." I moaned as he licked and nipped at my pulse point. God, the boy with no game sure had mad skills with his tongue. Which led me to wonder what else he could do with said tongue. My panties were so wet, I was certain to leave a wet spot on his lap.

I was getting carried away and I didn't want to stop what we were doing. His hands on my body felt right. His body's response to me felt amazing, never had I had that kind of effect on a man. I mean, I knew they were turned on and, as we fooled around, they were definitely always aroused, don't get me wrong. Maybe it was just that it was Edward and what I felt for him went beyond whatever I had ever felt about anybody else.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his, trying to regain my composure and regulate my breathing as he did the same all the while keeping my eyes closed, savoring the moment.

With my eyes closed, I swallowed hard. All I could think about was what if I screwed up and went too far too fast. For God's sake, I could still feel him as hard as a rock against me. It felt so fucking good. Part of me felt bad for letting it go to waste. I sighed and opened my eyes, "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "Bella, that was amazing." as his hands ran down my back and came to rest on my hips. His eyes sparkled with nothing but happiness.

"I just needed to kiss you," I said sheepishly while peering into those pretty green eyes.

"Well, sweetheart, you can kiss me whenever you want to. You never have to ask." He grinned that lopsided grin that made my panties get really uncomfortable.

"Hmm," I bit my bottom lip and acted all innocently, batting my eyelashes for full effect, "that could get awkward if I get the urge while we're in public."

He laughed, "I think we've already done that once."

I face palmed, "Oh, yeah, you're absolutely right. Well, that just means I get to do it all the time now." I smiled.

I got off of his lap and tried not to look as he adjusted himself.

_I could take care of that problem._

I wondered if he'd let me kiss it all better.

We settled into the sofa, his arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest where I could hear his heart beat and watched the movie. Being near him felt like home.

We kissed a bit and cuddled throughout the movie. When it ended, he left my apartment but not without leaving me breathless and wanting more.

I went to bed that evening, vowing that my next orgasm would be at the hand of Edward Cullen. It was a good thing that Mr. Perfect had died, I might have had to kill him myself. Well, I might have done that anyways with the way I had abused him. But I digress.

Sunday morning, I woke up early and drove to my parent's house. I ended up spending the day gossiping with my mother while my father went fishing. I told her about Edward and the wedding and everything that had happened. She was encouraging and told me to follow my heart.

When I got home that night, I opened my computer to find that Edward had left me a sweet message telling me how much he had enjoyed our evening together. I wrote him back that I had missed him today. And I had missed him. I longed for the day when he could come with me to visit my family and I would love to meet his mother once again. This time, not under the guise of his wedding.

I woke up Monday morning feeling ready to face anything my stupid job would bring me. They could load up my desk with all the shit they wanted and I would have taken it all in stride. Nothing could've ruined my day.

Until I heard her voice filter throughout the office.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun...**

***Runs and hides behind WitchyVampireGirl***

**Thanks to the usual suspects, seriously, Scrimmy and WVG, you girls rock!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns Twilight. I just like to play with her peeps.**

**Chapter 12**

**XXX – Moving Forward – XXX**

"Where's that little bitch?"

I heard Tanya's voice echo through the entire office space I happened to share with thirty seven other people.

"Where is that backstabbing friend of mine?" Her sneer echoed and reverberated against the cubicle's fabric walls.

I knew she was talking about me. I mean, unless someone else had pissed her off. Well, there was always a chance of that happening. Maybe the blender Angela bought her for a wedding gift didn't work anymore. Aww, fuck, who was I kidding, Tanya didn't cook.

Somehow, she had found out about Edward and me. Maybe I should have been more careful.

"Tanya, calm down. You're causing a scene." Lauren's voice was commanding but friendly.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" Tanya yelled as I heard some people gasp around me.

I had never been so happy to be standing by the copier and out of her eyesight.

"Bella is in her office. Now you are going to calm down, turn around and leave, Tanya, or I will call security to escort you out."

"That little bitch is dating my husband, Lauren. I need to speak to her. Now."

I cowered in a corner, trying to make myself as small as possible and wished that I could just disappear all together. My coworkers had no clue about my personal life and I happened to like it that way.

"Tanya, this sort of thing has nothing to do with this office. You may speak to Isabella after five o'clock. Until then, you have to leave the premises and I do not want to see you here again. Do I make myself clear?" Lauren sounded like she was about to tell her to get the hell out of the office.

"But Lauren-" Tanya whined.

Lauren cut her off and lowered her voice, "Tanya, you left your husband and moved in with that other guy months ago. Who Edward decides to date is none of your business and we both know that Isabella is a good girl, she would never have gone after your husband. You left him. Now live with it and get out of here."

Tanya started crying and I heard footsteps trailing down the hall away from me. My coworkers started speaking collectively around me. The coast was clear; I finally let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Cullen, eh?" Mike's voice scared the shit out of me, making me jump and turn to face him.

I held my hand to my throat and tried to get my breathing under control, "What's it to you, Mike?"

"Nothing, I just don't know why you'd go for hamburger when you could've had prime rib right here, baby." He smirked. Eww.

My pussy clenched shut and threatened to take away my "O" again.

"Seriously, Mike, get the fuck away from me before I knee you in the balls. We'll see which one of you will be the hamburger."

"Fine, have it your way, Swan. Someday you'll regret it and come running back to big daddy." Again, double ewww.

I shuddered, took my photocopies and went back to my desk.

_God, what is the matter with these people._

I shook my head in disbelief as I tried to rack my brain as to how I was going to deal with all of this. I mean, she was bound to find out somehow about Edward and me and our quasi-relationship. I just wasn't quite prepared for her to find out so soon. We hadn't even done the deed yet for Christ's sake!

Lauren hid herself in her office and didn't come out for the rest of the day. I wasn't expecting her to come and talk to me about Tanya's outburst but a head's up about future interruptions or some sort of support would've been nice.

_Whatever._

I meandered on through my day, pushing through the insecurities and the questions that kept popping up in my head, until Alice called. "Hey, Bella, how are ya?"

"Fine, Allie, how are you?" I questioned her motives. I didn't want to talk to her about Tanya's outburst until I could clear things up but I was also desperate for someone to talk to.

"I heard something through the grapevine. Is it true?"

"Is what true, Alice; what are you getting at?"

I waited a few seconds before she finally asked, "Did Tanya attack you?"

"Attack me?"

"Yeah," She started excitedly, "word is she stormed through your office, grabbed you by the hair and slapped you before telling you to stay away from her man. Then you kneeled her in the vajayjay and you both were so enthralled with each other you ended up making out. Now, I know it sounds a bit unreal, but I mean, Mike told Ben, who told Angela, who told me. So it's obviously all true, right?" She giggled.

I was going to have some mighty strong words with Mike Jackass Newton.

I huffed, "Really Alice? Really?" I sighed, "She didn't make it all the way to me. She wanted to, I mean, she seemed really mad. I don't know what to do, I mean, I really like him and all but they are still mar-"

She cut me off, "Oh, my God, you're not actually telling me you want him to go back to her, are you?"

"Well, what do you think Edward will do once she goes running back to him? He likes me, but he loved her at one point, ya know?"

"Stop worrying so much, he's not going back to that cum-bucket any time soon. I have it on good authority that the divorce was finalized two days ago. Edward got the paperwork this morning delivered directly to the hospital and called me to share the news. That's probably why she's all distraught and trying to blame someone for her fuck-ups. Don't worry, Bella. She'll lay off your back or I'll get Rose to beat the shit out of her."

I giggled at the thought of Rose beating her up. It was quite appealing. "Thanks, Alice. I thought I was going to go nuts. I'll talk to Edward tonight. He's supposed to come over after work."

"Yeah, just remember, you get yours, hun." She giggled.

I sighed, "Whatever, Alice. Talk to you later."

We hung up the phone and I finished putting things together for the current project I was working on. The new girl was going to be officially starting to work with us next Monday and I, for one, couldn't wait.

**XOXOXOXO**

I got home with no complications, Tanya, to my knowledge didn't try any funny business. My car was still in one piece and didn't seem to have any scratches on it. Score one for me. I must've been a really good kisser.

_Yes, let's not forget about killing Mike._

I made myself some grilled chicken on my George Foreman Grill with vegetables and a side of rice. I figured I'd make some extra and wait to eat until Edward got to my place. We hadn't discussed him having dinner with me, but I figured if he was coming over straight from the hospital, he probably wouldn't have had dinner yet and I didn't want him to starve. _Poor boy. _

_Poor pretty boy. Poor pretty boy with soft pouty lips and tousled sex hair._

A knock at the door shook me out of my reverie. Thanks God because I was about to start with the imaginary spank-bank sex reel and since I had made a deal with my girlie bits to wait for Edward to make me cum, it wasn't going to end well.

"Hi, sweetheart." His smile made me sigh and bite my lip, keeping me from telling him how pretty his lips were.

I noticed he had brought something with him, "Hi, what's the wine bottle for?" I smiled and let him walk through the door.

He gave me a wider smile before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist "We, my beautiful girl, are celebrating my divorce."

I looked at him hopeful, "I guess this is a happy occasion then?"

"Oh, this is definitely something to celebrate." He kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly.

I melted into him and wrapped my arms around him. He felt so perfect and warm. I inhaled his scent and closed my eyes. I would never get enough of that.

"I made us dinner." I spoke into his shirt, not wanting to pull back, but my stomach was growling, reminding me that I had had an early lunch and that it was now getting late.

He pulled back and held my shoulders, "You made me dinner?" he smiled.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't have eaten yet and mak-"

He cut me off with a searing kiss that made my toes curl and my girlie bits rejoice. They were such needy whores.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked me in the eye, as I searched his pretty green ones, "Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. I just wish that," he let go of me and licked his lip nervously, still searching my eyes, "I wish I would've met you a long time ago. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

As if my smile couldn't get any bigger, and I think it did, I felt my eyes prickle and a single tear run down my cheek. I wasn't sad, mind you, I was happy. Really fucking happy. I'd take that declaration over anything else. For now. I mean, I loved him, I'm sure I did.

"You make me feel things too, Edward."

"Come here, pretty girl, don't cry." He hugged me once again and held me close to him.

"These are happy tears, Edward. Tanya was in the office today and she was really mad and I thought I was going to lose you." I rambled on.

"Wait, what? She went to your office?" he pulled back and searched my face once more.

"Yeah, but Lauren told her to go home. I think she was drunk." I made a face.

"Bella, you should've called me. She has no reason to be mad at you. You did nothing wrong. She's very angry at me right now because I was able to get our divorce expedited since there was so much evidence of her transgressions. But this," He motioned between me and himself, "this, Isabella, is what I want. I want you. I want us. It won't always be butterflies and rainbows but I can't let you go."

The tears I had been trying to hold on to just spilled over. I was a sloppy, snotty mess but with a smile so big, I was pretty sure he could see my fillings. "I don't want you to let me go. Ever."

"Good. Now where is this food you made for me? I've never had a woman cook for me, well, unless you count my mother."

I giggled as I made my way to the kitchen and plated our food. "You've said that before, I think. But I was making myself dinner and figured you'd also be hungry." I put the plates on the table and motioned for him to join me.

"This smells amazing. It makes the vending machine sandwich I had a few hours ago look like crap. I was going to wait to get home later but this is just perfect." He grinned.

"Well, now you don't have to make yourself anything, you can just eat with me."

_Or eat me. _

_Greedy whore._

_Meh, sue me._

_I own you._

_So you know how much I'm worth._

_You're still a whore._

I shook my head, trying to clear my dirty thoughts. My girlie bits were winning this battle and getting all droolie.

I got some wine glasses and took my seat at the table across from him. We ate in comfortable silence and quiet conversations, enjoying the wine along with the meal. I could deal with this. I could definitely get used to this. I could only imagine doing this every night. Having Edward around wasn't cumbersome. It didn't feel like a chore, like some other boys I'd briefly lived with, it was just us. Comfortable and quiet and just us.

"What are you thinking about, pretty girl?" Edward asked, bringing me out of my head.

_You, naked._

My cheeks flushed, "I was thinking about how nice this is." I motioned between the both of us with my fork, "I've never really done any of this." I frowned and eyed my chicken suspiciously.

When I looked up to meet his eyes, he gave me that panty dropping crooked smile of his, "You and me both, sweetheart. This is delicious, by the way."

It was all I could do not to crawl over the table and offer him my pussy for dessert. Really, didn't he know what effect he had on me? "Yeah, it's very good." I managed to respond through lidded eyes and lust filled thoughts.

We finished our food and, after doing the dishes together, we retired to the living room where I practically mauled him.

Things heated up pretty quickly but unlike last time, when he had come over and we had stopped grinding into each other to watch that movie, I didn't stop.

I didn't want to.

I straddled his thighs and kissed him for all it was worth, conveying how much I wanted him. More than anyone I'd ever wanted.

His hands were soft against the skin on my lower back as he pushed my hips down against his cock. He was so hard, for me. For something I was doing.

I wanted more, so much more.

I hummed into his mouth as he bucked up against me and hit my clit through my jeans. Bringing my hands in his hair, I pulled his face closer to mine and peppered kisses over his jaw and down his neck. Good god, he had a nice jaw. Have I mentioned jaw porn?

I was hungry for him. Hungry for more. I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and fingered the soft cotton before bringing my hands underneath and feeling the soft curls of his happy trail on his belly while his hands traveled up my sides and brushed the sides of my breasts.

Our breathing was shallow and synchronized; no words were spoken as Edward brought his hands to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up. I pulled back from him and put my arms up, giving him permission to take it off.

I'd never been so happy to be wearing my black lace bra. It made the girls look all nice and perky.

"So beautiful." He hummed as he dove in and kissed the top of my cleavage earnestly.

I put my hands on his back and pulled on his shirt. I wanted to see him too. "I want this thing off. Now."

He smirked and lifted his arms in the air, like I had done to him, letting me pull it off of his body and throw it on the floor next to where he had thrown mine.

I ground myself onto his dick as he brushed his thumbs against my hardened nipples. I wanted to take the damn bra off that was separating my skin from his mouth and fingers. But ya know, how do you tell a boy you want to be naked, on top of him?

"All in good time, baby girl." He smirked before pulling my face to his.

_I guess I must have said that out loud. Do I do that often?_

I decided to take the bull by the horns because well, my girly bits were swimming in my juices and I just really wanted to cum, so I unclasped the front of my bra and bit back a groan as my hardened nipples brushed up against the soft hairs on his chest.

I pulled back from his face and searched for any sign of discomfort from him. He caressed my sides and looked at my chest, eyes heavy lidded and full of lust. "You're so beautiful, Isabella." He whispered before cupping my breasts in his hands and bringing his mouth to suckle and lick the straining nipples.

I rocked my pussy against him, seeking friction. He was driving me nuts with every flick of his tongue and roll of his finger tips, I felt myself getting wetter and wetter. That tingly tight feeling in my belly escalated to a certain point where I knew that if he kept going, I'd explode in his arms with those simple actions alone.

And man, did I want to.

_Whore_.

_A girl with a healthy sexual appetite is not a whore._

_Keep telling yourself that, Swan._

I was trembling and shaking and grinding myself wantonly against him as his fingers and lips and tongue lapped at my chest and neck. Every whispered word, telling me how beautiful I was made me feel truly desirable.

He wanted me; just as much as I wanted him.

I felt it, the moment that tingling in my gut went over the edge, and exploded in pleasure. At that moment, I pulled back and made eye contact with him, letting him see.

See what he did. See me, for what I am; who I am.

Probably one of the best orgasms I'd ever had, and he hadn't even touched my pussy.

He pulled my chest flush to his, to lay my head on his chest as I came down from my high.

I kissed his chest as I regulated my breathing, gaining my bearings. He hadn't said anything but conveyed how he felt by kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around my body.

"Thank you," He kissed my head, "for letting me see you coming apart like that." He kissed my neck, "You have no idea what that did to me." He held me close to him while I thought about how he had said that.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you for making me feel like that?" I grinned against his chest.

He chuckled, "I guess so, sweetheart. It just makes me feel like I can actually do something right, for once." The tone of his voice got darker as he spoke.

I furrowed my brow and pulled myself off of his chest to look at his face, "What does that mean, 'for once'?"

He swallowed hard and let out an audible sigh, "One of the things Tanya told me when I found out about her, ehmm, indiscretions, was that I'd never, ehmm, I'd never made her come. She said, and I quote, that she had become an expert at the art of faking it." He chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"Hey, hey, I wouldn't, I mean, I can't even," I put my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me, "I would never do that to you." _I love you too much._

I brought my forehead against his and closed my eyes. He had been through so much pain with her, and I wanted to take it away from him. All of it.

"Stay with me. Here, in my bed. With me." I blurted out. "We don't have to have sex, it's too early for that really" I shook my head in emphasis, "but I want to be close to you."

He nodded his agreement and we got up off of the couch. Ordinarily, I would have been shy about my half naked state, but I wasn't. If we were doing this, I was showing him all of me. No lies. No cover ups. No faking anything.

I extended my hand and as he took it into his, that spark shot up my arm, reminding me that he's the only man I've ever touched who did that to me. I led him to my room where I took off my pants crawled into bed and motioned for him to join me.

He took his pants off and crawled in, wrapped me up in his arms, and without any more words exchanged between us, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Ok, so we're getting through some of Edward's emotional baggage and finding out a little bit about his relationship with Tanya. No worries, this is as emotionally draining as it's going to get.**

**Shout out to my besties WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy who both said the chappie wasn't that emo ;o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, so one, or many of you, have rec'd this fic for The Lemonade Stand. I'm floored! **_**Seriously**_**!**

**THANK YOU!**

**So, as a gift, or maybe a bribe so you go over there and vote at tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com, here's an early, but short, update.. enjoy! :o)**

**SM owns Twilight. I just like to play with Edward and the others, of course...**

**Chapter 13**

**XXX – Early Morning – XXX**

_Five a.m._

_Five a.m._

_Fuck, it's only five a.m. and I'm awake. There's a warm body behind me and there are arms wrapped around me. Firm, warm arms. And I'm half naked. _

"Edward."

"Hey, beautiful."

_He's here. And I'm half naked._

_He's seen my boobs._

_Not boobs, Bella, tits._

_Ok, he's seen my tits. I came on his lap._

_You're such a whore. You should be ashamed of yourself._

_Nope, not even a little bit._

It hit me like a ton of bricks how much of a basket case I had been the night before. I must've been PMSing. It was the only explanation I could come up with. Or maybe I just really liked him.

Well, ok, yeah, that too.

I squirmed and pressed myself fully into him, feeling his cock pressed firmly against my lower back, making me giggle and his arms tighten around me.

"Something funny, darling?" he asked. His lips ghosting over the delicate skin under my earlobe making me shiver.

I inhaled deeply, swallowing a moan and closing my eyes in the process, "Nope, nothing to laugh at," I groaned, "that's for sure."

_Shit_.

He chuckled, "I didn't think so."

I thoroughly enjoyed his arms around me and his proximity. A girl could get used to that but he had to be at the hospital for his six a.m. shift and I had to be at work for eight.

"I don't want to go to work," He playfully whined into my ear, "I want to stay right here."

You'd swear he was a mind reader.

_Gah, could he be any sweeter__? _

Maybe he's a closet serial killer just prepping me for the next kill? Would Alice know? Probably, she could be his accomplice. Yeah, that's it; she's been working me for years. Tanya too, that bitch. I'll end up in twenty pieces scattered all over the city.

_Meh, who cares, his cock is still against my back and twitching. I think it's trying to massage me into a dull sense of security._

_He might give you another mind blowing "O"__ before he kills you._

_Stop it!_

I smiled at the visual.

I think I might need medication for my level of crazy.

"I want you to stay here too."

He cleared his throat, "I should do things properly with you. This is really nice, but I need to do things right by you, Bella." His tone changed from playful to serious. I knew what he meant, I mean, my breakdown and our actions certainly were not ones you'd expect from emotionally stable people.

I swallowed, not knowing what was coming.

I can't lie; I would've been devastated if he would have told me he couldn't be with me. But I also knew, deep down that this was so new to him, I was crazy to expect him to be with me only a few short months after he'd gotten married.

"Bella, what I mean is that I'd like for you to go on a date with me. I want to show you off properly; I want to let everyone know you're with me. Last but not least, I want _you_." He finished his sentence by nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck and sucking on the skin there.

I let his words sink in as I lost my train of thought. Between the twitching cock making its way between my thighs and his lips on my skin, he could've told me about the other women he's killed that are buried in his basement and I would've agreed wholeheartedly.

To anything.

"When?"

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd say the sooner the better." He kissed my neck, "I mean, I really like you and I've been laying here listening to you breathe for the last hour trying to figure out how to even begin to show you how I feel and that nothing Tanya can do will ever make me go back to _that_ life."

Is it wrong that I wanted him to show me by sliding his dick into my pussy? I mean, really, it was right there and oh so hard and I could feel it pressing up against my-

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Emm... what? Yeah, we can go out, anytime. Just say when." I smiled. "Shit, does that make me sound too eager?"

I felt my skin flush, for crying out loud, I was half naked lying in bed with the man and _that_ made me blush.

He chuckled, gave my body a tight squeeze, and kissed my cheek, "It's all good, trust me."

I felt him retreat from the bed and turned over just in time to watch him get up and stretch his arms over his head. I swallowed hard as I watched the sinewy muscles over his back tighten and release with every movement.

Is it wrong that I wanted to run my tongue over every inch of his back?

_Horny, dirty whore._

_Nope, not anymore, he's taking us out!_

I watched him get dressed and had an overwhelming desire to just run to him and somehow tie him to the bed so he wouldn't escape. I had several scenarios in my head, including some very strange ones that featured some nasty scenes from a very popular _Steven King_ novel.

"Edward, do you want to come over again after work and have dinner with me? I promise to let you leave this time."

He gave me that crooked smile that made me wish he was still in bed with me so I could show him what it did to me. "I can't tonight," He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "I have some business to finalize with the lawyers about the house and some of the property I owned with Ta- I mean, _her_."

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply; contorting his face into a pained expression, he then kneeled on the bed and bent down to hover over my body. My breath hitched as his face transformed itself back into something lovely, "I promise to come over tomorrow night, after work." He kissed my lips softly, making me moan.

_Cause I couldn't help that, apparently._

I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, deepening it by tangling my fingers into his hair and pulling him to me.

_Harder. More. Everything._

He pulled back and the cocky grin I loved returned full force, taking away any hope I had of salvaging my panties.

I smiled at him. I probably looked like crap with my hair in a tangled mess over my head and the covers pulled all the way up tucked under my chin but at that moment, I couldn't have cared less. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

He licked his lips, "I'll call you tonight, if that's Ok with you?"

_Oh, fuck, yes!_

I cleared my throat, "Absolutely." Like I could say no to those lips.

He gave me a last peck on the lips before leaving me alone in my bedroom.

I heard the front door open and close.

He was gone and now it was just me.

Well, just me, my hands and my wet, wet pussy.

_Fuck, my life._

**A/N: I know this is shirt but you'll get another one on Sunday as you usually do.**

**Thanks to WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for everything you girls do for me, including pimping this thing out!**

**Last, but not least, thanks to all of you favouring, reviewing and putting this thing on alert! All of this attention is making my clit all tingly... I think Bella needs to go toy shopping with Edward... **


	14. Chapter 14

**SM owns Twilight. I, on the other hand, want to lick Edward... is that so wrong?**

**Chapter 14**

**XXX – For Real - XXX**

After Edward left my apartment, I settled myself down into the comfort of his scent which was still lingering in my sheets. God, I wished Mr. Perfect was still around. It was at times like these where I missed his company. Of course, it goes without saying that I would take the real thing over the toy any day. But jumping into bed with Edward right away wasn't an option for either of us. Well, not right away.

Soon.

_Very soon._

I tossed and turned. Twisted and tangled the covers and bedding around myself then decided to just get up and take a shower. It would be a long day and I was a bit bummed that I wouldn't be seeing Edward later.

_He promised to call._

_But he won't be here. _

_Why don't you get your "O" somewhere else? Is that all you ever think about?_

_Yes. No. To get to the other side. Probably. Yeah, all of the fucking time. Whenever I think of Edward, I think of sex, then sex with Edward. Then, it comes around again full circle. See what I did there?_

_Shut up._

I sighed as I got into the shower, still debating how I was going to face the day. Getting up at five a.m. didn't agree with me. Ever.

I got dressed and ready for the day, making it quick so I could go see if anyone had anything good to say on Facebook. There's a good way to kill time. No wonder people used to have a million babies; they had nothing else to do. It's a wonder our generation even goes out anymore to procreate.

_Then all you'd get are self induced "O"s._

_Ok, so maybe that's why we still go out. I digress._

I toasted some Pop Tarts and had a glass of milk as I turned on my computer and waited for everything to load up.

I went to my Facebook page and smiled when I saw that I had a message from Edward.

_**I'll miss you today, sweetheart. **_

_**I can't wait to see you tomorrow night.**_

I smiled to myself and clicked on the reply button.

_Would it be creepy to tell him that his smell on my bed sheets almost made me cum this morning? Or that I'd like to lock him up in my bedroom and have my way with him? Multiple times?_

_Nah, not creepy at all, Bella._

_**I can't wait to see you either. **_

_**Do you have any special requests for dinner tomorrow?**_

_I could offer you myself. How bout, Bella surprise? It involves a lot of licking and suckling but in the end, everybody's happy._

I face palmed. God the dirty thoughts that were going through my head weren't helping the situation _at all._

But one thing I knew would probably cause me to smile like a crazy person all day; Edward missed me and I'd be seeing him again tomorrow.

_That_, I could certainly live with.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Seriously Alice, everything is fine."

"You've been grinning like a fool for the last five minutes. And, you were here uncharacteristically very early this morning, I usually have time to order my Latté and drink half of it by the time you get your lazy ass out of bed and on your way here."

"I woke up early. So, sue me."

"Woke up early, my ass." Then her eyes widened like an overly dramatic Disney character, I could see her put the pieces of the puzzle together in her head, "Oh, my God. Did you have sex?"

I almost spit out the sip of coffee I had in my mouth, "No Alice, we didn't sleep together."

She knit her eyebrows together, "Why not?"

"Good lord, woman, he's your cousin for crying out loud. Do you really want me to get into details with you?"

She let out a shuddering sigh and seemed to think about the possibilities of whatever it was I was going to tell her, "You're sitting here all smiley and uncharacteristically happy and I, as your best friend, would like to know why?"

I smiled, "Nothing, I'm just... happy. He left my place this morning-"

"Wait, he left your place this morning?" Her eyes got huge and her smile widened to an almost menacing grin.

"Well, we were fooling around last night and-"

"Okay," she shook her head and frowned while flailing her hands around, "You know what? Never mind. I don't think I can handle knowing any details."

"Isn't that what I was trying to tell you? Anyways, he left me a message telling me he would miss me."

"And you didn't sleep together?"

"No."

"There were no orgasms involved?"

"Well, maybe a little." I then took a drink of my coffee and mumbled, "For me."

"You're such a whore. I love it!" She giggled like a schoolgirl on crack.

"I'm not a whore. He's just a fantastic kisser." I let out a defeated sigh, "I need to go shopping for a replacement toy."

Alice's face perked up, "Oh, bring him with you." She clapped excitedly, "I brought Jazz with me the other day and got this purple egg thing." She took in a huge breath and plastered a dreamy smile on her face while I shuddered and threw up a little bit in my mouth, "It comes with a remote control."

"Seriously, Alice." I gave her a disgusted look, "And you say_ I_ go into too many details?"

Seriously, what would you do with that? I mean, do you like put it inside you, shove the remote control in your purse on your way to work in the morning and play with the buttons when you feel like having a bit of fun?

_I wouldn't put it past Alice._

_Maybe I should get one of those._

_Yeah, you know you should._

_Orgasm hustler._

Alice rolled her eyes, "Hey, I didn't tell you what we do with it."

My brain was off kilter, completely and perpetually in the gutter. The last thing I needed was to wonder about supernatural vibrating items.

I shook my head, "I really don't need to know."

I took a sip of my coffee and took a look at my watch. We needed to get a move on if we wanted to be at the office on time.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So this morning's staff meeting is to discuss the person I've hired to replace Tanya as well as some of new clients we will start working with." Lauren started talking to us about Charlotte, the new girl. She was moving here from California with her boyfriend Peter.

The more Lauren talked, the more my mind drifted elsewhere.

Would Edward be attending to someone right now? Would he be filling out paperwork? He hated paperwork.

Poor baby doing something he hated.

I pictured him sitting behind a desk and smiled as I imagined him with his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. Wait, I'd have to ask him if he wore some of those. If not, he seriously needed some fake ones cause Edward with reading glasses was about the sexiest thing my mind could possibly conger up.

The sexy doctor scenarios filtered through my mind and I smiled to myself, licking my lips as my eyes glazed over and my mind drifted off into the gutter.

_Edward taking me from behind over his office desk. _

_Me playing naughty nurse with Dr. Edward._

_Oh, I should get one of those nurse uniforms- _

"-Bella, did you hear anything I was saying?"

"What?" Fuck, what did I miss?

I snapped out if quickly and regained my composure then looked around the room and noticed everyone staring at me. A few of them seemed amused, except for Mike who, for some unknown reason, was clearly glaring at me.

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes, "Bella, Charlotte will be working closely with you during all of next week. I want you to show her our filing system and make sure she gets all of Tanya's unfinished client files." Then she smiled, "And Bella, that glazed over look you get in your eyes when you're clearly inside your own head is really creepy. You were looking at that wall over there like it was something to eat."

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, sorry."

"Okay, so you all know what you have to do. I expect for all of you to welcome Charlotte into the fold. She has some background in web development so I expect her to be able to help with that aspect with her clients as well."

Thank fuck. I hated working on web sites. I only did it if I absolutely had to and even then I'd get the images ready and whoever developed the site would use those images to make everything look cohesive.

We all got up and headed off to our respected cubicles.

I checked my phone for messages on my way to my little hobbit hole and noticed I had a message. I smiled and instantly held my breath before clicking on the little icon. Of course, the minute I saw who it was from, my smile widened into some sort of crazy ass grimace. I probably looked psychotic. _Whatever_.

_**No special request as far as the food is concerned. **_

_**I'll eat whatever you make as long as you're there to enjoy it with me.**_

Okay, so am I the only girl who would read something like that and immediately think of offering him myself as a platter?

_Nah, probably not._

_Seriously, there must be medication to ward off those kinds of thoughts. Right?_

_Nah, no meds, just pure unadulterated animalistic fucking._

I sighed and felt myself get very heated.

_**Oh, no worries, I'll be there to enjoy it with you. :o)**_

_**I hope your meeting with the lawyer goes well and finishes early.**_

There was something very wrong with me if the very thought of making him dinner was making me wet. Was I starting to be one of those women with crazy food fetishes who'd only come if I were being screwed in the back room at the grocery store?

Next thing you know, I'll be on all fours mooing like a cow and waiting to be milked.

I shuddered at that last thought and regretted ever reading that particular piece of fanfiction. Seriously, some fetishes should be kept behind closed doors and never be discussed. Ever.

I can honestly say the rest of my day went well. I thought about Edward way too often for that shit to be considered normal. I was never one of _those_ women. You know, the ones that live and breathe for a man. I couldn't understand their mentalities.

I could never imagine myself pining for someone.

But I did pine for Edward. It was almost physically painful to know I wouldn't be seeing him that evening.

I was starting to be like one of _them_.

And I hated it almost as much as I loved it.

**XOXOXOXO**

As promised, Edward called that evening around eight p.m.

"So, how was your morning?"

"I couldn't sleep after you left so I ended up getting ready and met Alice for coffee. You?"

"I couldn't get you out of my mind. Irena said she's never seen me this distracted." He chuckled.

Even knowing about Irena being his boss and nearly sixty years old, I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that coursed through me. There was no way in hell Edward would ever touch her. He had talked about her on a few occasions.

The woman had six grand-kids for god's sake.

Recovering quickly, I clicked my tongue playfully, "Well, Dr. Cullen, I'm kind of feeling bad for your patients. They're the one suffering because of your ehmm, distraction."

"Oh, sweetheart, trust me when I say that I'm the only one to truly suffer."

_Oh, God._

_Fuck me now._

_Yes. Please._

Why is it that all of a sudden I felt like we weren't talking about the fact that he missed me. "I'm kind of suffering too, you know?" I giggled.

"Oh, I forgot, your toy died. I'm sorry you might have to wait for me to ehmm... take care of your ehmm... distractions."

Oh, God. Was he... I mean, I think he was referring to...

_Fuck, __I can't handle this._

_Yes you can. He can talk to you like that. Fuck, he can tell you he wants to fuck you twelve ways to Sunday and you'll listen intently. Cock whore._

_Correction. Edward's cock whore._

_Okay, that's much better._

_Do you want to come toy shopping with me, Edward?_

God, I couldn't imagine myself asking him to come with me. Seriously, was Alice crazy? I couldn't do something like that. I'll order one online like I did last time. Maybe I can order one of those egg things like she was talking about? Aww, fuck, who am I kidding, if I find that thing, it's going in the shopping cart.

I swallowed hard, groaning a low, "Fuck" as I shook my head. The thoughts were all jumbled in my brain. The filter wouldn't work and all I wanted to tell him was to please drive his ass to my house so he could pound me into next week.

"Bella? Shit, Bella, I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I mean... fuck." He sounded flustered and truly afraid that he had in fact offended the cock whore.

My girlie bits perked up._ Yup, that's you, Isabella Marie Swan; dirty cock whore._

_Is it wrong to have conversations with your own pussy?_

_Just checking._

"No, I mean. Shit, Edward, its hard enough keeping my hands off you when we're together, hearing you say things like that. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"Sweetheart, I've been hard all day just thinking about you. Trust me when I say that I totally understand your problem."

_Oh, God. The images. Make. Them. Stop._

I inhaled deeply, "No, you don't. I'm not this girl. I don't sleep around. I don't get all horny all the time for just anyone. Well, unless you count a few drunken college hook-ups but that was experimental and Alice had me thinking I should be-"

He cut me off and his tone of voice intensified, "I don't need to know. I don't care about the past or what you did or didn't do. God, Bella, I want you so much it fucking hurts and I'm not that guy either. I mean fuck, I married my high school sweetheart even though I wasn't in love with her anymore just because I thought that was what I was supposed to do."

He sighed and continued, "I realize now how wrong that was. I should've played the field. Or not. I don't know, but God, what I feel when I'm with you. Near you, fuck when I'm sitting in the same room with you, it's like I can't get enough of you. The thoughts that go through my head all day are fucked up to say the least and honestly; I thought I was going to go insane if you didn't feel anything for me like I do for you. It physically hurts to not be around you, Bella."

I snorted, which probably wasn't very ladylike, "Well, I feel better now." I smiled, even though I was sitting alone in my living room, "I've been going through the same thing. This feels so surreal."

"Tell me about it, sweetheart. At first, I thought I could hold off. Maybe give myself six months to find myself, so to speak. But it didn't work. When I kept seeing you at the library all the time, I just knew. I knew whatever pull I had towards you was undeniable. Isabella, I can't stay away from you."

Hearing my full name roll off of his lips always made me want to purr. It always sounded soft and sensual.

"Then don't stay away from me, Edward."

He chuckled, "Okay, sweetheart, I promise. How about I pick you up Saturday afternoon?"

"Oh, is this _you_ taking _me_ out on a date?"

"Absolutely, beautiful."

"I can't wait, Edward."

"I can't either, sweetheart. At least I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Fucking right, you are." I giggled and traced the small flower pattern on the sofa cushion with the tip of my pointer finger.

"I hate to do this, but I have to go to bed. As you probably know, I spent the night at this girl's house and didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Yes, I hear she was all over you."

"Yeah, but I enjoyed every second of it."

I giggled, "Okay, we have to stop going down this road so you can sleep."

"Well, judging by the raging hard on I'm currently sporting, I might have a hard time doing that."

Seriously, was he really doing this to me again? I moaned, "Jesus, don't say shit like that."

"Good night, Isabella."

Fuck, I love it when he says my name, "Good night, Edward."

I settled myself in for the evening with a glass of wine and a few games of Words with Friends on Facebook. I then went online and ordered some toys.

**XOXOXOXO**

I woke up to a stormy day and decided I would make homemade chicken noodle soup and fresh Panini sandwiches for my dinner non-date with Edward.

It was only Wednesday and I was begging for this week to go by quickly. Cockblocked by a timeline was definitely not for me. Granted I didn't want to take things too quickly, my hormones were pushing me otherwise.

I drove Alice crazy over our morning coffee by not wanting to tell her anything more about my relationship with Edward. Then, I spent a nice unobtrusive day at work. I had to admit, some days, I actually did miss Tanya. Our lunch dates were nice and she was a good worker. She was nice to me, for the most part anyways. But those thoughts were eclipsed by what she ended up doing. Lord knows I still felt like she had left things unfinished that day when she had come crying into the office. I just couldn't help but wonder what she'd do to get back at me; or worse, Edward.

I picked up some ingredients for my soup on my way home from work, then spent an hour and a half making everything. By the time my door bell rang, the apartment smelled heavenly and my heart was thudding in anticipation.

Unfortunately, all of my hopes for seeing Edward were dashed to hell when I opened the door.

**A/N: Okay, don't hate me. Seriously, you all knew it was com****ing. Tanya wasn't going to go away for good after that small altercation. Pfft... no worries though, next chapter is the last we'll see of her sorry ass. Probably. Oh, and as a treat, there will be limes... or something citrusy... anyways, it'll be good...**

**Also, I hope this chapter clears up some confusion about what Edward feels for Bella. He likes her. A lot. Nuf said.**

**Furthermore, sending some love to my chicas, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for helping me with this shit. Seriously, being random is not something I was very proud of, until now. I finally realize I'm completely normal; it's the rest of the world that's fucked up. ;o)**

**Oh and speaking of the awesome WitchyVampireGirl, she entered the TFA Summer Fantasy One Shot contest and s****tarting Sept 1st, you guys can go and vote for your favorite story. Http:/ www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3055460/ **


	15. Chapter 15

**SM owns Twilight. I would like to own a sparkly peen... preferably a pink one. (I think I might have used this one before... but I really do want one!)**

**Chapter 15**

**XXX – For Keeps - XXX**

"What do you want, Tanya?" I rolled my eyes and glared at her from my spot besides the door inside of my apartment.

She laughed menacingly and took a step forward, "What I want?" Her face scrunched up and her jaw tightened, "What I want, is for you to leave my husband alone. He would've come back to me if it weren't for you sticking your nose in our marriage."

I glowered at her and shook my head in disbelief.

I was seething, seriously, was she really accusing me of doing anything I shouldn't have been doing? "Sticking my nose in your marriage? Are you fucking kidding me? _You_ were the one screwing your trainer." I let go of my door and took a step forward, eyeing her down. "Do you honestly think I would stick up for that kind of shit?"

She knit her eyebrows together, "His entire fucking family always hated me. They brainwashed him into leaving for good. But you," she pointed her well manicured finger at me, "You're the real reason he won't come back. You're the reason he actually seems happy. I can't have that, Bella. I can't have him happy without me. Do you understand?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and let out a shuddering breath, letting her words sink in.

_He's happy._

_With me._

_Of course he is, have you not seen his face lately?_

I stood up straighter, finally finding my resolve, "You know what Tanya, get the fuck out of here. Neither of us did anything wrong. _You_ were screwing other people. _You_ screwed up. _You_ could have been happy. _You_ have nobody to blame but yourself. _I_ didn't plan on falling in love with your ex-husband. _I_ always thought of you as a friend until I found out what a lying manipulative bitch you were." I took another step forward; bring myself toe to toe with her, "GET THE HELL OUT. NOW."

I was so infuriated, driven by pure unadulterated anger that I hadn't even noticed the figure walking towards us.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here?" Edward's voice brought back into reality, surprising and calming me at the same time.

Her face softened some and she sneered at me before turning to Edward and giving him her sweetest smile. "Oh, baby, I was just –"

"Don't you ever fucking 'oh baby' me. What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward seethed. I swallowed hard trying to calm my nerves but couldn't help but watch the showdown going on in front of me.

Angry Edward was kind of hot.

Tanya reached over, putting her hand over Edward's forearm, "I was just telling Bella here how nice it would be if she'd stay away from my husband."

He looked down at her hand and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply, he shrugged her off and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Husband? Husband?" Edward chuckled humorlessly, "Are you fucking kidding me? This," he motioned between himself and her, "was never meant to be. You screwed it all up by flashing that pussy of yours all over town. You don't think I found out? You don't think I don't know about the gardener? My parents' pool boy? Oh wait, the maître'd at the hotel we were staying at while on our honeymoon? Our fucking honeymoon, Tanya. Do you think I'm fucking blind, woman?"

"No Edward, I don't... I didn't think..." She shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No, you didn't think. But I did. I thought about it for about five seconds after you told me about this last guy. You know what I thought?"

She shook her head from side to side as a response. I stood there not quite sure about what to do. Part of me wanted to turn around and head back into my apartment to give then a modicum of privacy but another part of me; a sick twisted voyeuristic part of me just stood there and watched them while they aired out their dirty laundry.

Edward plastered on a small smile, "I thought about how funny it was that I should've been crushed by your admission, but I wasn't. I was relieved. I felt like the weight of the world was off my shoulders. It scared the shit out of me to feel that way, but I realized I didn't love you; I was just used to having you around."

Tanya flinched and her eyes widened at his admission. It was as if his words alone had slapped her across the face. A loud sob echoed through the hall as she stared at his face, trying to find a chink in his well placed armor.

"You don't mean that, Edward. I love you so much." Tanya sniffled loudly.

Edward rolled his eyes, and took in a deep breath; his patience had definitely been tested by her mere presence.

Gritting his teeth, and keeping his jaw tight and controlled, he exhaled loudly. "Tanya, it's over. Leave now. My life is no longer any of your business. I signed the paperwork with the lawyer last night and you'll be getting your half of everything. After that, we're done. Don't bother me again. Don't bother Bella either."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side, kissed my temple and gave me a small reassuring smile.

Tanya just stood there, her eyes shifting from myself to Edward. She looked like she was debating something.

I enjoyed the feel of Edward's hand on my hip, his warmth, burning a hole in the fabric of my pants. He looked down at me, examining my face while I mentally debated whether or not to show her exactly how much I loved her ex-husband.

_While a hallway blow job would be too much for the neighbors, sticking your hand down his pants might work. You've been dreaming about doing that since the moment you laid your eyes on the poor man. _

_I'm surprised you haven't done it yet. _My girlie bits throbbed at the notion.

Tanya then sighed audibly, bringing me out of my head. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She whimpered, eyes still closed, "I shouldn't have come here." She opened her eyes, the pain in them palpable as she spoke. "Seeing the two of you together, you're right, Edward, in all the years we've been together, I've never seen you look at me like you look at her."

She then turned her attention to me, "For the record, Bella, you were my friend." She inhaled deeply letting her tears fall over her cheeks, "This does hurt, but if I'm losing the only man I've ever really loved, I'd rather lose him to you than anybody else."

She then looked up at Edward and wiped the tears off her face, "I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want. Please understand, Edward, that I do love you. In spite of everything, I probably always will. I don't know why I did what I did. You're right, it wasn't fair to you. Maybe we weren't meant to be together after all."

She turned on her heels and walked away before Edward could reply.

I uttered a small thanks as I stood there gaping at her retreating form.

_She just gave him up._

_I would never._

I looked up to meet Edward's eyes and smiled when I saw how happy he truly looked.

We took a few steps, retreating into my apartment and closed the door.

"I heard everything you know." Edward turned to stand in front of me.

I scrunched my face up confusion, "What do you mean?"

He licked his lips and seemed to be contemplating something.

I couldn't help but wonder what it was that I had said.

And then it hit me.

Really hard.

I had said _it_.

The 'L' word.

And he had heard me.

As my eyes widened in realization, he tightened the firm grasp he had on my hips and uttered the only words I never thought I would hear. "I love you too, Bella." The corned of his lip turned up into that sexy ass, panty soaking smirk of his and I finally knew, for sure, that I would never live to love another man.

_There is no way that face is legal._

_Does he not know how sexy he is?_

_Really?_

_That ungrateful bitch did quite a number on him cause __I would give my left boob to have him touch me right now._

_Well, no, not really._

"I made soup." I smiled up at him as my cheeks grew warmer from the insanity going on inside my head.

"Do you really want soup?"

_No_.

"No." I shook my head, a smile plastered on my lips.

"What do you want, pretty girl?"

_Oh God._

"You."

His smile widened, "I was hoping you would say that."

Edward crashed his mouth to mine, making me moan at the sudden contact. He backed me up until my back was against the wall and his arms were on either side of my body, caging me in. Surrounding me.

I slid my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance.

I wanted him inside me in any and every way.

A groan erupted out of his chest as our tongues met and slid against each other, eagerly battling for dominance.

I brought my hands to his hair, sliding my fingers through the soft tendrils and pulled his face closer to mine.

Edward pulled me closer to his body, grinding his very prominent erection against my belly. My fingers ached to touch him, to touch it.

I had fantasized about his cock for so long. Stroking it. Tasting it. Having it slide in and out of my eager pussy.

And it would happen.

Soon.

Now.

_In the next several minutes if I have anything to say about it._

I groaned when I felt his hands on my ass pulling me up as I rubbed my pussy against his thigh. I could feel his cock pressed against me, trying to escape the confines of his jeans.

I was so over the whole dry humping phase, I wanted to be naked and writhing underneath him. Over him. If any of the porn I had been watching had anything to do with it, I'd be fucked forward, backwards and sideways.

I brought my hand to his chest then lower until I palmed him through his jeans. I whimpered as I made contact with his length, he felt so big in my small hand.

_Oh God._

My pussy was dripping, aching.

My clit throbbing to be touched.

He groaned into my mouth and let go of my ass only to bring his hands to my breasts where his thumbs simultaneously rubbed small circles over my hardened nipples.

I broke the kiss and concentrated on getting his button fly undone while rubbing my thighs together to relieve some of the ache.

_Whomever invented those did not do so for those of us in the throes of passion. No, they did not!_

His mouth didn't leave my skin.

He kissed his way down my neck and my collarbone, nipping and suckling as he went along. All I could do was to wish my own pants to disappear.

Then it happened.

The one and only thing that could have happened to get us to stop.

No, the end of the world didn't come.

I didn't either.

No premature anything happening with Edward either.

Oh no.

He was still very hard and very near where I wanted him to be.

The sound of the fire alarm going off made us break apart faster than if my father had thrown a bucket of cold water over us.

"What the fuck?" I rasped; my voice thick with need.

I cleared my throat and looked around, still confused in my lust filled state, only to realize that I had left the Panini maker on in the kitchen when I had gone to open the door and had completely forgotten about it.

We stared at each other for a second before scrambling around in the kitchen.

Without even uttering a single word, we each went about a different task. I took care of the fire alarm by climbing on a chair to take it down of the ceiling and remove the battery from it, while Edward unplugged the Panini maker and opened the cover to reveal two charred unappetizing black bricks.

"I guess we won't be having those." I gave the smoking appliance the evil eye.

He chuckled, "I think I'll pass."

"I'm sorry." I sheepishly walked over to stand by him and stared at the mess on the countertop.

Some of the cheese had oozed out and had settled in a goopy mess all over the counter.

The Panini maker was probably destroyed. The grills looked as bad as the sandwiches did. Which was saying something because those did not resemble what I had put in there.

Some of the cheese was permanently stuck to the bottom grill and would probably not be removable.

I sighed, being cock blocked by dinner. Who knew?

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "I'll buy you a new one."

I looked up at him, "I really don't care about that stupid thing." Then uttered under my breath, "Cock blocking piece of shit."

He gave me that panty soaking crooked smile, "Its better this way." He then kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him.

Did he not know what his proximity did to me?

I rested my head against his chest, "What do you mean?"

I felt him swallow and waited as he held me tightly against him.

He was still hard against my belly.

_This had better be good._

"I have a confession to make."

My ears perked up instantly. "I knew you had bodies in your basement."

He chuckled, "No, not that bad. But you might think it's creepy."

My heart stopped and my body stiffened. Without uttering another word he squeezed me harder, trying to get me to relax.

I couldn't.

"I had seen you before meeting you at the wedding."

I turned my head, furrowed my brows and met his gaze, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, his eyes pleading as he spoke. "The library was my sanctuary. I used to go almost every weekend. I would sit in the research area by the medical books. I had seen you there but never thought anything of it. I was engaged and" he chuckled, "supposedly happy. But I had this undeniable pull towards you. I looked for you every time I went. I knew I could never do anything about it. I didn't tell anyone. Not even Alice. Until now."

_He wanted me before he even knew me?_

_He had noticed me?_

_What the hell?_

_So, he _was_ stalking me. _

_Is this good or bad?_

Fuck.

_Unless I end up dead in his basement, it's all good._

"I don't know what to say to that, Edward."

"Just say you're not creeped out. Say it doesn't matter. Say you still want my stalker ass to be with you, because Bella, now that I actually know you, I can't live without having you in my life."

His eyes, regretful and mournful, searched my face, pleading for me to say something, but I couldn't.

There was nothing I could say. Nothing popped into my head.

Well, except for the usual perversions. But those didn't count and were probably not very appropriate for the moment.

He continued, "At the wedding, when I met you, all I could think of was the fact that my beautiful library girl was Tanya's prudish little friend and I had no idea how to even process it all. After she left me and I got to talking to Alice and actually got to know you, I knew it was probably too late to tell you but I can't keep it from you anymore, Bella. I want nothing but to be honest with you. I love you more than you could ever understand. Fuck, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

I smiled at his honesty, it's not like I could say anything against it. He had never approached me, nor had I ever even seen him. Maybe he would have at some point if Tanya hadn't left him. But he hadn't. He was loyal.

And he loved me more than he had aver loved anyone. That also meant Tanya, right? Yeah, probably.

"I love you too." I kissed him chastely, "I'm not creeped out." I rolled my eyes playfully, "Okay, maybe a little."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up; hopeful. "Just a little?"

I kissed his mouth, harder this time. "Yeah, actually, can I confess something too?"

He gave me a questioning look, "Sure."

"I left your wedding reception early because in my semi-drunken state, if I didn't, I was going to crawl under the table and give you a very special wedding present." I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Admitting that out loud was probably the most embarrassing piece of word vomit I had ever told anyone.

_Unless you count the stuff about Mr. Perfect._

_Whatever, j__ust be honest._

He chuckled, "Sad part is, I probably wouldn't have refused you, sweetheart."

I knit my eyebrows together, "And by the way, why the hell did she call me a prude?"

He chuckled, "She obviously didn't know you very well."

I huffed and giggled playfully, "Obviously."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Why not?" I smiled and chewed on my bottom lip.

_I hope he wants to have sex. I hope he wants to have sex. Please have sex with me, Edward. Make me cum all over your cock._

"I'm still taking you out Saturday, right?"

"You'd better be."

He chuckled which made my cooch wetter. The sound of him laughing, talking, coughing, aww fuck, even snoring was like music to my ears. "Oh, sweetheart, you're not getting rid of me anytime soon."

"Well, Mr. Cullen, what do you suggest we do now?"

_Please have sex with me. Make me cum all over your face._

"I think we should have dinner." He kissed my cheek, "then go to bed."

My eyes lit up, "How about we skip dinner?"

He chuckled, kissed the hollow underneath my ear and spoke huskily. "Oh, sweetheart, as much as I want to strip you naked and taste that sweet little pussy of yours, right now, I think we should hold off."

I think I came.

_Dead_.

I swallowed as shivers spread throughout my body.

The bulge in his pants still poking me. Taunting me.

Wait, what?

"Hold off? What?"

"When I'm inside you, it won't be because we're on an emotional roller coaster brought on by my ex-wife."

I furrowed my brow.

_Cock blocking bitch._

I understood. But I did _not_ like it. _At all._

Saturday would not come soon enough.

**A/N: * clears throat * so ehmm, yeah, I cock blocked them about 3 times in that chapter... next one should be fun! :o)**

**Thanks to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy, for helping me with my perpetual problematic typo addiction, just so you know, I am seeking counseling. **

**Oh and speaking of the awesome WitchyVampireGirl, she entered the TFA Summer Fantasy One Shot contest and you guys can now go and vote for your favorite story. Http:/ www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3055460/ **


	16. Chapter 16

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own the right to cock block you whores at any chance I get. ;o)**

**I'm not sure if I will be able to update this weekend so ehmm... here we go...**

**Chapter 16**

**XXX – Edward - XXX**

She's there again. Her hair draped over her shoulders, hiding her face. Her legs pulled up underneath herself making her look so shy and reserved.

So pretty and petite.

Her small frame, small features and porcelain skin making her look like a little china doll nestled into that overstuffed sofa.

I hated that sofa.

I wanted to _be_ that sofa.

Every weekend for the last three months, every time it rains, she'd been there. Curled up like a little ball reading one book or another.

_What are you reading this morning, kitten?_

I shouldn't have noticed her. But I did.

I was getting married and had cold feet about the event.

That had to be it. _Right_?

Whenever I felt nervous, needed time to think or I needed to get away from my future bride; those were the days I'd come to my sanctuary hidden in the medical research section of the library.

And in the last three months, I haven't done any research. Or thought of anything else but her.

I've watched her.

I used to tell my fiancé that I had some research to do. In all honesty, I was only here to quell my need for the shy library girl.

I don't think Tanya noticed I was ever even gone. She'd been busy buying this, organizing that.

I left it up to her since the one time I tried to help; I had apparently ordered the wrong thing.

Tanya liked things the way she did and nothing I ever did was good enough.

Nothing I said was good enough either.

I'd often wondered why I'd let her run my life, but it was rather simple, I loved her.

I'd been with her for so long, I couldn't imagine a life without her. She stuck by me when I went through medical school. She'd spend weeks on end without seeing me and she never had any negative comment about it only telling me she couldn't wait for me to become Dr. Edward Cullen.

Little did I know back then that it was only so _she_ could become Mrs. Dr. Edward Cullen.

I should have known.

The writing was on the wall.

She would pull back whenever I made a move towards her when it came to any bedroom related activities. She was always the one making the first move. I became complacent. Not wanting. Meeting my needs alone in the shower; exploding all over the walls.

_Cullen, party of one._

She would spend a lot of time at the gym or getting her nails done, surely not for my benefit since I'd told her time and time again that I liked her natural beauty far more than any painted on version. But she never listened.

I had to put my foot down when it came to the implants. I told her I would never marry anyone with fake tits. I just couldn't fathom spending the rest of my life feeling up a bag of silicone.

And she didn't get them, she agreed to disagree. And we moved on.

We got married.

She became Mrs. Dr. Edward Cullen. I became a shell of the man I used to be.

I looked happy on the outside, but I was screaming on the inside. I couldn't understand it. I didn't know what had happened to make me feel that way. But as I stood there and recited my vows, telling people I loved her, I didn't even believe my own words.

_Cold feet. It had to be cold feet._

I was happy to see my family at my wedding since we had drifted apart over the years. Tanya and my mother didn't see eye to eye. I could understand both of their points of view. Mom wanted grandkids and Tanya didn't feel ready to have them. It seemed to be a big point of contention between the two. Tanya and I eventually stopped visiting and it became routine that I would visit on my own when Tanya was out of town or with her girlfriends.

I was so pleased to see that my cousin Alice had even made it to the ceremony. We had always been so close when we were younger but I hadn't seen her in months. I felt hurt that she and Tanya weren't friends since I knew she worked at the same graphic design firm as Tanya. I would have loved to have Alice visit more often. I loved that little pixie to death.

In time, I found out the two of them didn't speak. I didn't know why but I was grateful that Alice had still come to support me on my big day.

As I peaked round Alice, I saw my sweet girl. I had to recover quickly and act as though her presence didn't phase me. But it did.

A lot.

Her dress was... her dress looked like it was painted on her body. It accentuated every delicious curve, making my cock twitch at the sight. He hair was pulled back from her face, giving me an uninterrupted view of her features.

I was so used to seeing her in her natural state in over sized sweaters and her hair in a ponytail or in lose curls covering her face that seeing her this way made me wish I could see her in other ways.

_Like laying on her back naked and writhing underneath me. _

_Or standing in the shower with water gliding off of her back as I pounded into her tight pussy._

I cleared my throat and smiled at her, wishing I didn't feel like the biggest jackass in the world for getting married when I had this kind of reaction to another woman.

Little did I know that my sweet library girl also worked with them.

I had heard of Bella before. Tanya had described her as introverted and bookish. She often had lunch with her since the two of them worked so closely together. Tanya would make it seem like she was doing the girl a favor since apparently Bella didn't have many friends.

I thought it odd at the time that Tanya would reach out to someone who was so obviously below her standards but didn't question it. I figured that she might be softening up. Growing. That thought in itself was funny. Tanya didn't do such things unless they benefited her. And being friends with Bella did benefit her.

I'd come to find out that she kept Bella close to her as a cover. Bella was _that_ someone who could confirm her non-existent trips to the gym or her imaginary appointments.

She took advantage of Bella; plain and fucking simple.

And when I saw Bella for the first time outside of the library, I knew my life would never be the same.

At the wedding reception, when I shook her hand and hugged her as was customary, I didn't know what to say to her. I wondered if she would recognize me. The look on her face was almost one of recognition and I was almost afraid that the cat would come out of the bag.

It left me wondering if she'd tell Tanya that her husband was a creepy stalker.

But then, she gave me a giant megawatt smile that lit up the whole room and made me feel like the most important person in there. Which was strange since I actually was, next to Tanya, the most important person in there.

Yet, I hadn't felt like that before seeing her.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. Every time I'd look over, she'd avert her eyes.

I still thought she'd rat me out.

So, I decided to bide my time until she confronted me about it and I would simply explain that I was there for research and that I had no idea what she was talking about.

But she never said anything.

After a little while, she was gone. Like Cinderella, she left before the Prince could dance with her.

It felt wrong to think about her that way.

But I did.

It left me wondering about her. The real her not the one I had made up in my head.

The reception ended without another trace of her.

Tanya and I departed for our honeymoon.

I thought everything would be okay, that these thoughts would go away.

But they didn't.

I felt like the worst husband in the world.

Tanya's blond hair and blue eyes were all wrong. I desperately needed them to be right.

I tried to connect with my wife, blaming myself when I kissed her and felt nothing; only springing to life as I imagined running my fingers through long mahogany hair and staring into deep chocolate colored eyes.

It scared the ever-loving shit out of me to feel that for another woman.

It made me try harder.

I took my time, exploring Tanya's body making her feel whole, like I wanted and desired her. And I did, or at least used to. I felt so guilty about my treacherous heart that I made sure to make her come so many times over the course of our honeymoon that she would pass out from exhaustion before I could get myself over the edge.

Which only served me right since my own hands and the images of Bella bent over that library sofa and taking my cock inside of her tight little pussy were the only thoughts that could get me going those days.

I had finally found a name to put on the girls' face and it only served to make that fantasy realistic.

She _was_ real.

Some mornings I would wake up alone in that foreign hotel room bed and pray that my new wife didn't come back. I loved her but I feared that I didn't love her enough. I wanted to make things work. I needed to make my feelings for her real again.

So, I vowed to stay away from the library. Stay away from the temptation.

And work on my marriage.

My friends and family had no idea about my internal struggle. I had always been one to internalize my feelings. This was good since I could work on making things good again.

Bella was one of those things that I needed to keep to myself.

When my wife showed up in our hotel room, saying that she was shopping or exploring the grounds while I slept, I believed her.

We came home from our honeymoon and I would see her sneak around. She always had a place to be or people to see. Telling me I wouldn't know since I had never bothered to be around before.

Since I was home more often and was trying to be around for her, I saw it.

The cheating. The bruises on her hips. Fingers that had dug in, from foreign fingers and hands that weren't mine.

The swollen lips after coming home from the gym.

_Had she exercised those too?_

I berated myself for not seeing it before. I had been so busy with my studies, then my work to even know that my fiancé was screwing anything with a dick.

And being my fucking wife didn't stop any of it from happening.

One afternoon, I came home after a grueling fifteen hours of emergency room visits only to find her crumbled on the living room floor crying her eyes out.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I knelt beside her and held her to me. I knew she was cheating on me but the guilt I felt over not being there for her and having feelings for another woman held me in place and tied me to Tanya in such a way that I couldn't hold it against her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't love you anymore, Edward." She sobbed into my shirt and held on to me.

As realization washed over me, I was expecting to feel something, anything, but I didn't.

I sat there and held her as she cried. I tried to feel anger or hurt; remorse even. Nothing came to me.

"It's okay, we'll be fine, Tanya."

"We won't be fine, Edward. I'm leaving." She looked up at me and dried her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hands. "We shouldn't have done this. I wanted to be with you. So much. But I can't do it anymore."

I stood and paced around the living room.

_Why am I not angry?_

_Why am I not seething with rage?_

_Why am I so relieved?_

"Just get the fuck out, Tanya." I yelled as I tried to channel some sort of negative emotion towards her.

She went into the bedroom to pack her tings while I stood in the living room, stunned at my lack of response.

_Shock. _

_Maybe I was in shock? _

_That would totally explain my lack of emotion._

_Wouldn't it?_

I walked out of the house, not knowing where to go or who to turn to.

I wasn't sure how but I ended up at Alice's. She was the closest family member I had and I knew that Tanya would never look for me there. I didn't want to see her again. She would think it was because I was hurt over our separation, but in all honesty, it was for my own benefit. I was the one who was never there. I was as guilty as she was.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Alice, I'm sorry to bother you. Tanya left me." Is all I choked out before pulling her small frame into my arms and hugging her hard. I had missed her and my family so much; I only hoped that it wasn't too late.

"Oh, my God, Edward, are you ok?" Shock was written all over her face.

"I'll be fine. Can I crash here for a little while? I just need to be with family and I don't feel like having to explain all of this shit to mom and dad quite yet."

She pulled back from our embrace and put her small hand on my cheek, "Of course, sweetie. Stay as long as you need."

I told Alice everything about Tanya but left out the part about my library girl. Bella would always be that girl I had admired from afar.

I ended up staying there longer than anticipated but I loved coming home from work and having someone around me be happy that I was there.

We bonded over stories from our childhood and I got to know the woman she had become.

In the short amount of time I lived on her sofa, I also got to know Jasper. He was a good guy and I could feel the love radiating from him towards her. Something I never felt for Tanya.

"I'm having dinner with Bella tomorrow night and Jasper's working late. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Bella. I wondered how she was. Alice would only bring her up sporadically and would never speak about her beyond that. I missed seeing her. "How did you two meet?" The question left my lips before I could think about it.

She giggled, her face lighting up as we took our seats in the living room. "This is a good story, Edward." She started with a wistful look on her face. "We were in college. I had this shy roommate, JoAnn. She didn't go out much and spent her time with her nose in a book.

"One day, I finally convinced her to come out with me. The girls in the apartment across the hall were having a party. Nyddi and Trease were crazy. They had the wildest parties but were also plagued by a bookish roommate, Bella. The three of us got together and decided it was time to make JoAnn and Bella the life of the party. I did what I could with JoAnn and even if she was reluctant at first, when you got a few beers into her, she was quite willing to cooperate." Alice smiled at the thought, "Anyways, by the time we made it to the party, Bella was also three sheets to the wind since Trease and Nyddi had done the same to her.

"I walked into that apartment and got face to knees with Bella who was dancing on the kitchen table with a cup in her hand and not a care in the world."

"So, wait, you guys got your friends drunk to loosen them up?"

"Of course we did, silly. It needed to be done." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "You don't understand. Bella and JoAnn had a stick shoved so far up their asses they could barely walk."

I groaned. Oh, the images.

"Anyways, Nyddi, Trease and JoAnn ended up bonding far more than I had ever expected." Alice scrunched up her nose, "They live on a nudist commune in Des Moines. I got a post card from them last year. They're happy, I think."

"Wait, are they like together, together?"

She giggled, "Oh, yeah. All three of them."

"And Bella?"

"During the last semester of our freshman year, Bella ended up moving in with me after finding the three of them naked in the living room with some frat boy. Poor boy didn't know what hit him."

Wait, what?

"So wait, they were sleeping with men too?"

"Sweetie, for the sake of your mind and sick imagination, I'm going to leave it at that, okay? Just keep in mind that Bella ended up living with me and that we have been friends ever since."

I smiled, three girls, one guy. The logistics didn't make much sense.

"Nudists in Des Moines? Isn't it cold there?" I scratched my head trying to make two plus two make four. It just didn't ad up.

Alice hit my arm. Hard. "Stop thinking about it. Bella had nightmares for months." She giggled, "Nightmares; wet dreams, whatever. She had a hard time dealing with the visual."

"I would too, I guess."

"Don't tell her I told you, okay?"

"Why would I-"

"Because I saw the way you looked at her. I'm surprised you waited this long to bring her up. The two of you are like two peas in a pod."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll all work itself out."

I sighed, "Thanks, Alice."

"You're welcome."

I never could get the logistics worked out but was very thankful that Bella and Alice had become friends.

The divorce went forward and the lawyer agreed that I had enough merit to be able to speed things up.

I wanted to know more about Bella. I approached her once in the library but failed miserably at it. It clearly freaked her out that I was even there; thus confirming that she had never seen me there before.

I held back and started with little things to get to know Bella by friending her on Facebook.

We were then able to have small conversations that seemed to flow effortlessly.

I wanted so much more from her but was so afraid to push her away from me.

When I saw her at the park, my second favorite place to go and think, I knew I could never live without her. Still, I needed to take things as slow as possible for her as well as for me.

Coming fresh from a separation and jumping into bed with someone else would not serve to prove anything.

So, I kept up with the small things.

The park and the meadow seemed perfect for us. We talked face to face. I got to admire her from close up and tested my restraint by not whipping out my cock and rubbing it all over her to mark my territory.

Yeah, _that_ would have been pushing it.

Time moved on and I got to know Bella on a whole other level. Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart, funny and witty. The blush on her cheeks was the cutest thing ever. I felt wanted by her which was beyond anything I had felt in a long time.

Her admission about her vibrator only served to keep my fantasies flowing. I could only imagine how she used that thing and then wondered if I would ever be able to take its' place.

Then I wondered if she'd ever be willing to let me watch while she used it.

I used up a lot of lotion in a short amount of time. It's all I'm sayin'.

I was jealous of a vibrator. Sick? Yeah, _that_ would have been me.

One weekend, Alice asked me to go out with them and I couldn't resist. Knowing I would be in Bella's company along with the rest of our friends was a temptation I couldn't stay away from.

That night, drunken Pictionary was born.

When I lent Bella my sweater and noticed how good she looked in, it took all of my restraint not to shove her in Alice's bathroom and show her exactly how she made my body react to her.

I was hard and had to sneak away to the bathroom to relieve some of the tension. I imagined her kneeling in front of me and taking my cock in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around my dick; my hand in her hair guiding her over me as I fucked her wet, hot mouth.

The feeling of her throat swallowing around me as I came.

It didn't take very long to explode all over Alice's pristine wall tiles. It took longer to clean up the mess that it did to get myself to come.

That night I had dreams of Bella wearing my sweater and nothing else as she rode me.

I also had my first wet dream since I was thirteen.

I vowed to do something about it.

I had to let her know how much I wanted her.

I kept on with our Facebook or phone conversations. She seemed to always be there for me and I tried as much as I could to be there for her.

Emmett invited me out one night, saying something about needing some guy time.

Little did I know that Bella would also be there.

That night, I decided to make my move.

I would prove to everyone in that place that she belonged with me.

I saw how other men looked at her. None of them could have her. She was mine and only mine and I would make sure they all knew it.

After taking a few shots of Bourbon for some liquid courage, I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. Kissing the shell of her ear and breathing her in. I couldn't keep my lips or my tongue from her skin. I needed to taste her. Mark her. Feel her relax into me as she moveed with me.

When our lips met and she moaned, the sounds went straight to my already hard cock. I thought I would jizz all over myself and spend the rest of the evening with an uncomfortable sticky mess in my underwear.

Thank God I didn't.

That's what images of my nana Scrimmy were for.

My obsession with Bella only went downhill from there. We spoke more, kissed more and spent more time together. I let her see me for who I was and in return she did the same.

I almost wept when I went all emo on her just because I was able to make her come all over my lap. It was emotional since Tanya had been voicing more and more of my inability to perform towards me. Telling my lawyer that she had to cheat on me since I did nothing for her in bed. It wasn't true, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch to have that shit thrown at you.

Your manhood takes that kind of assault pretty hard.

Through it all, I still hadn't told Bella that I had been somewhat of a stalker. I had kept that from her and on some level, I felt like I was cheating her by not telling her.

I was afraid of her reaction.

Afraid that she would run.

Thankfully, she didn't.

**A/N: Okay, so, yeah, the ones that wanted EPOV, now you got it. I couldn't do it beforehand and risk revealing too much of the plot. I also didn't want to re-hash everything either and I feel that by doing the whole story in EPOV would be re-telling what has already been told.**

**Next chapter will be in BPOV. I'm not sure if we will hear from Edward again but if he speaks to me, I'll let you know!**

**I was an epic fail at thanking the girls on the Facebook groups for pimping out this story. You girls seriously rock my world and deserve some serious lovin'. **

**A huge thank you to WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for doing their thang. I fluv you girls!**


	17. Chapter 17

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own this smut.**

**Chapter 17**

**XXX – I'll Show You Mine - XXX**

It was finally Saturday.

Which meant D-Day for Edward and me.

Hopefully.

After his confessions, I had to admit it was hard to keep my hands to myself. No amount of self love could have quelled the need I had for him. I could feel lust roll off of him in waves, the electricity between us so thick that the simplest touch set my body aflame.

We had gone to bed and spooned where I made sure to press my ass against his hard-on for good measure.

If I was going through this sorted kind of torture, so was he.

Being with him in the simplest way was blissful. Sex sometimes got in the way of true love. Where as in our case, it would only increase what we had.

That being said; I wanted it. Badly. Broke my new toy within two days of getting it shipped priority.

My girlie bits begged and pleaded with the purple toy but to no avail. It simply died.

The motor might have over-heated, I think. Maybe from all the abuse, but come on, that's its sole purpose, right?

I threw this one out – it didn't deserve a proper funeral.

I went to the spa Saturday morning and got the girlie bits primped and trimmed. Figured a cute haircut might be in order since there was the definite possibility that someone else's hands or face would be in close contact with them.

We opted for a little triangle shaped patch. It was as close to an arrow as I could get.

_Now, if I could get a tattoo that said "You must be at least six inches to get in" I'd be all set._

Okay, maybe not . But the pretty triangle made my pussy all pretty. Alice would have been proud. Not that I would ever tell her about this shit. She had been trying to drag me to that spa forever but I kept saying no 'cause I was afraid that my Esthetician would let the cat out of the bag to Alice that he knew me. Well, he didn't know me per se but he sure as hell knew my vag or how to rip the hair off of it.

Anyways, Edward had said he was picking me up at three because he had an entire afternoon and evening planned for us. Should I reiterate about how much I wanted it to end with the both of us writhing and panting against each other?

Didn't think so.

I made sure to wear some pretty lacy black underwear that I knew would make him lose whatever restraint he was holding on to. I then slipped on my red wrap dress and hoped to God he knew how to unwrap it.

_Or at least get it up over my hips to plunge his fingers into my…_

_Focus._

_Yeah, hard, I know._

_You said hard._

I rolled my eyes at myself as I walked into the bathroom and applied some light make-up. I then debated about what to do with my hair and decided to apply some mousse into it and let it dry naturally into some nice free flowing curls.

I stared at the reflection of the woman looking back at me and couldn't help but wonder what it was that he saw in me that would make and Adonis like him look at me like that.

I had seen it in his eyes, the lust and want for me was palpable in his every movement. The slightest touch of his finger tips on my skin made me have to change my drenched underwear on more than one occasion.

My entire body craved him; just as his craved mine.

Except his bulge was more pronounced.

_Thank God for that._

It was only two thirty and I was already wet just thinking about him.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

After wearing a hole in my foyer floor from all of the pacing, the doorbell rang at exactly three o'clock alerting me that he was finally here.

"Hey beautiful." His velvety voice greeted me as I opened the door.

I made eye contact and couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. I then made mistake of looking at him, appraising the complete package that was Edward Cullen.

Holy mother fucking hell did he ever look good.

I couldn't help but stare at him, his features were enhanced by the nicely fitted light blue v-neck shirt that hugged his pecks and shoulders in just the right way.

I then made the mistake of looking down his athletic frame.

Cause I could see it.

The bulge.

"Ehmm, yeah, you look... wow, Bella. Just yeah... ehmm... wow." He stuttered bringing me out of the staring contest I had going with his crotch.

I swallowed a moan. "You look... wow too, Edward."

"Ready to go, beautiful?"

I smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be."

I put on some shiny black ballet flats, grabbed my purse and sweater and walked out of the door, making sure to lock it before turning to Edward.

I held his hand as we walked side by side all the way to his car. The heat radiating off of his body made my loins quiver. I'd never known that such things were actually possible until I'd met Edward, but judging from the deteriorating state of my underwear, I knew I was in trouble.

I could only hope for his survival.

'Cause I was going to take him and I wasn't going to be gentle about it.

But in the mean time, I needed to earn his trust.

_And now you're talking like he's prey._

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Whatever makes you sleep at night._

Edward opened the car door for me but stepped back and quickly made his way to the driver's side before I could kiss him or fondle him. You'd think he was doing it on purpose.

_He probably saw that crazed look in your eyes. Perve._

I swallowed a moan as the car filled with his scent when he sat down in the seat next to mine.

_My brain might not survive being this close to this man without being able to touch him._

_No, but your pussy will._

"Fuck."

I turned to him and met his gaze. His eyes were darker, lids heavy and his tongue which peeked out to lick his bottom lip seemed to be teasing my resolve; whatever little I had left.

"Did you say something?" I managed to breathe though the air in the car that seemed stifling and thick all around us.

"Bella, we need to go and be around other people right now." He growled through a labored breath.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Don't offer him road head._

_Shut up._

"You're probably right."

"Say something to distract me. Please Bella, before I do something I'd regret."

"I doubt you would do anything regretful, baby."

"That is not the kind of thing I want you to say right now, Bella."

I smiled to myself, proud of the fact that I could have that effect on this beautiful man.

'Cause yeah, Edward was beautiful. Not just in looks but the whole package. He was somewhat a bit shy at times, even after talking dirty to me, which somehow made him sexier than if her were cocky while saying the same things.

I let my eyes rake over his body as he drove towards the pier on the other side of town. I knew what we would be doing and was happy he had made an effort to make this day good for us. Both of us were in desperate need of more but being mature adults kept us from just giving in to our needs.

For now.

I would have gladly spent the day in bed exploring various parts of each other's bodies and I'm pretty sure Edward wouldn't have minded in the least.

_Soon._

_And there goes the last shred of these underwear._

_And they were pretty too._

_Dammit._

"So, ehmm, I guess we're going for a walk?"

He chuckled, "There's a restaurant that I love near the pier, but before that, there is something I want to show you."

"That sounds nice. Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Nope. But I know you'll like it."

"And how do you know that?"

"Hmmm, because I know you, beautiful. I know what makes you tic. And I know you'll love this."

"Well, Dr. Cullen, show me the way."

"Bella, don't call me that right now."

I looked at his crotch and noticed the bulge straining against his zipper and let out a small whimper.

_'No' to road head. _

_Right._

I cleared my throat, "Is that so? I'll just have to put that in the vault for future use."

He groaned, "Jesus Christ, Bella."

I giggled, "It's just Bella, sweetheart."

"Thank Christ we're finally here."

The car came to a stop; we then took a right towards the docks where the parking area was located. Edward parked the car near some stairs and pocketed his keys before taking my hand in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Are you up for that little walk down the pier, beautiful?"

I stared at his face, noticing the shallow laugh lines around his eyes that crinkled when he smiled, "As long as it's not a marathon I think I'll manage."

"Let's go then."

Edward got out of the car and came around to my side to open the door for me. He then extended his hand for me to take it and helped me out of the car.

_Such a gentleman._

Our hands immediately intertwined, palm to palm. So simple yet fitting was how our fingers just seemed to melt together as if on instinct.

I followed his lead as we walked side by side enjoying the cool autumn breeze near the water. There were a few families doing as we did, sightseeing and enjoying the beautiful weather.

Edward and I discussed our week and the small things that had happened at work. Our conversation flowed in spite of the unresolved sexual tension that seemed to loom over us. After the Tanya and fire alarm cock blocking debacle, we had just opted to take those things as signs that taking our relationship to another level would have to wait. Why temp fate, apparently, she had plans for us that included waiting for Saturday. The next two days had been busy for both of us which had meant that we had been speaking on the phone or Facebooking. Seeing him today, like this, was all I wanted. I didn't care about fancy dinners or expensive outings; all I wanted was Edward's presence.

And I had it.

So I couldn't have had a better date.

The fact that he had even thought of bringing me to my favorite spot overlooking the bay which had a breathtaking view all the way to Bainbridge Island, was beyond anything I could have dreamed of. Edward truly knew me. He knew how much I would enjoy watching the fall colors of the far away trees reflectively dancing over the bay. Nobody had ever paid so much attention to me before which made me feel doubly blessed to have Edward in my life.

"I love this." I murmured as I looked over the view. The day was clear and as opposed to every other day in Seattle, today seemed to be one of those rare cloudless ones.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and perched his chin over my shoulder. I could feel his breath tickling my cheek every time he exhaled. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled and turned my head to the side, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. The need for each other was still very apparent since every movement we made seemed to be in sync with each other. Like magnets; whenever Edward moved I moved. Whether it was conscious or not, I didn't know or did I care.

It just served to prove another point in the whole 'were has he been all my life' debacle.

We stood there for a while, him behind me, my back to his chest as we watched the waves ripple over the water. We spoke little, just enjoying the company and the surroundings. There were people and families with small children walking around, also enjoying the beautiful fall day.

"Do you want children?" Edward asked out of the blue as we watched a small boy walking hand in hand with his obviously pregnant mother. They seemed to be having a conversation pertaining to the change of color in the trees and how the baby would come when all of the leaves would be on the ground. It was a sweet exchange that made me smile.

"I do, actually." I answered with a simple smile. The mother and child met up with a man who I could only assume was the boy's father. The man quickly scooped up the small boy and tickled his side before kissing his cheek and pulling the woman to his side with his other arm and kissing her cheek as well. The whole exchange probably lasted a mere five minutes but seeing sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I've always wanted a son. Aw heck, a daughter too. I'd have a dozen if they were as sweet as you, Bella." I felt his mouth turn into a smile.

I smiled, "That was almost as sweet as it was cheesy, Edward." I pulled myself away from his embrace to face him, "I'll have a dozen babies with you if they're all blessed with your pretty lashes and green eyes."

"Oh, you think I have pretty lashes?"

"Yup, Edward Cullen, you have pretty lashes and pretty green eyes. Oh, and let's not forget the soft, pretty pink lips." I teased as I pressed my hand to the side of his face.

Edward looked me in the eyes with a sly smile gracing his lips, "And you, Miss Swan, have the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. I could get lost in your soul just by looking into them."

Gah, I think I died.

I thought he was going to tease me as I had done him, but no, he went and made me want him even more. As if I didn't already want him enough. As if I wasn't suffering enough.

"What time are the reservations?"

"We should go there now."

I nodded earnestly, "Yes we should."

Edward leaned down and captured my lips with his, suckling on the top one as I did with his bottom one. It was a sensual kiss, but not overtly sloppy given where we were standing.

Edward broke the kiss, making me whimper 'cause I wanted more, so much more. But if his kissing skills were any indication as to his other skills, we were in for a long evening.

He leaned down and placed a few chaste kisses on my lips before taking my hand into his, twinning our fingers together and leading me towards the lineup of buildings not far from where we had parked.

We ended up eating at this cute little bistro that served the best Italian food I had ever had. It wasn't anything fancy, but the food was to die for. We ate quietly; nerves seemed to make their appearance as the evening progressed. We both knew what we wanted and needed, it was just a matter of time.

Edward paid the bill and led me to the car, opened the passenger door for me and ran over to the driver's side. I wasn't sure I could ever get used to being treated in such a nice way. Seriously, nobody had ever done such a simple thing for me. Ever.

"Ehmm, yeah, so you do you... ehmm, shit. Bella, do you want to come over to my house."

I took a deep breath, "Yes." Whether it came out as a whimper or a moan, I'm not sure.

"Fuck."

"Yes."

Shit. I said that out loud. I felt the telltale blush heating and spreading over my body.

"Just so you know. I've changed some things since, ehmm, since she left." Edward cleared his throat nervously and added, "Got a new bed too."

Oh God. Oh my God. Holy fucking hell, this was happening.

"Good to know." I added coolly.

We turned into a long and narrow driveway. I could see lights up ahead and a huge, beautifully landscaped front yard with colorful mature trees spread out all over the property. The house itself seemed to be older, but very well maintained.

"It was my grandfather's house." Edward explained as he parked the car in front of the beautifully detailed wood garage door.

"It's beautiful."

Edward chuckled beside me. "Not as beautiful as you, sweetheart."

I stifled a giggle.

"I know, I have to stop with the cheesy lines."

"Please, don't." I turned to him and smiled, "I love the cheesiness. I love the fact that you can tell me these things and I don't want you to stop. I love you Edward."

"Bella, I know why we're here, hell; I've wanted this for longer than I can even tell you but we don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I smiled and nodded in understanding, "How about we take it as it comes."

_Fuck, I said comes._

I closed my eyes letting my smile grow, not even able to suppress it. Or the giggle that followed.

_Smooth, Swan._

Edward chuckled, "Alrighty then."

Edward opened the car door for me and led me to the house where he unlocked and opened the door, letting me walk in first and closing and locking the door behind us.

The inside of the house was cozy and very well decorated. There was a large staircase leading to the second floor in front of the foyer.

To the right was a large formal living room that had a fireplace and included an area at the far end with a beautiful grand piano. I knew Edward played and made a mental note to ask him to play for me.

To the left was a hallway and I could see the makings of a huge kitchen at the end of it.

"Can I take your sweater?" I was so busy looking everywhere; I hadn't noticed that Edward was standing next to me and that he had taken off his jacket. I had also forgotten that I was even wearing a sweater since I had only put it on when we had gotten by the water.

"Yeah, here." I handed him my sweater and took off my shoes, placing them neatly by Edward's. "You have a very beautiful home."

"Thanks. It's all my mom's doing. She's an Interior Designer. She helped me get rid of anything that reminded me of my marriage. Thankfully, Tanya had always hated this house so she didn't put up a fight when I said I wanted to keep it."

"Well, she obviously has no taste." I stepped towards Edward, stalking him, smirk firmly in place, "If she did, she would have kept you all to herself." I continued and put my hands on his chest as Edward put his hands on my hips.

"But then I would be miserable without you, Isabella." Edward's eyes grew dark, the desire from earlier in the evening coming back full force.

I swallowed a moan. "And so would I, Edward."

Edward's lips crashed into mine before I had even finished what I was about to say. Needless to say, I quickly forgot about any witty comebacks or banter because we were finally alone together with no distractions.

_And I was gonna get me some lovin'._

_More than once if we're lucky._

_Greedy much?_

_Fuck yeah!_

I swept my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance to which he gave wholeheartedly. Our tongues danced together sinfully as his hands caressed my back and my hands fisted his sweater.

I sighed at the loss of contact when Edward broke the kiss but my girlie bits gushed when he started kissing and suckling at the hollow spot underneath my ear.

My hands traveled down to the hem of his shirt and found their way underneath where they were met with warm soft skin. I pulled up the offensive garment, hoping to see his beautifully sculpted, but not overly muscular chest once more. It felt like it had been ages since I had seen him in his underwear.

Let's not forget about the fact that I was finally going to get to know exactly what kind of trouser snake he was hiding in his boxer-briefs.

"Edward, take the shirt off, please." I pleaded as he kissed and sucked at my neck and collarbones while both his hands were doing a wonderful job at massaging my ass.

Edward pulled back from me and took it off in one fluid motion, then, without missing a beat, threw it on the ground and had his hands back in their rightful place within seconds.

I took advantage of the newly uncovered flesh and kissed him everywhere within reach.

But it wasn't enough.

I needed more.

I could feel my wetness practically dripping down my thighs. His hands had finally managed to pull up my dress and were now massaging the flesh underneath my lacy boy-shorts. I managed to push him into the sitting room where I practically mauled him when he fell in a sitting position on the sofa. I straddled his lap and began grinding myself against his erection.

This seemed to be something we both enjoyed, the grinding.

My dress was now gathered at the waist and Edward's hands were tentatively making smooth slow passes on my ribs, making me shiver. I needed more, more of him, more of everything.

My hands were everywhere; in his hair, on his shoulders. My fingers digging into his flesh as our mouths connected and devoured each other.

I felt Edward fiddle with the ties on the side of my dress and I thanked God I wouldn't have to stop kissing him for him to take it off of me.

And when he did and threw it on the ground with his shirt, I couldn't have been more grateful. His hands returned to their ministrations on my ribs but slowly moved up to cup my breasts, squeezing them tenderly. I shuddered and shivered under his touch.

My skin craved his every touch.

The girlie bits were swimming in their own juices, so close to the object of their desire. I knew for sure he was going to have a wet Bella spot on his pants but couldn't find it in me to give a shit.

"Edward," I panted into his ear as his mouth found my earlobe and suckled on it gently while his hands and fingers were doing naughty things to my straining nipples. "Do you... ehmm... should we... maybe," I swallowed, "Fuck, that feels so good."

Unfortunately for me, Edward pulled his face from my neck and looked into my eyes, "What was that, baby?"

I took a deep breath, "Should we go upstairs or something?" I shook my head. Maybe he didn't want to go upstairs. Maybe he wasn't as ready for this as I was. "Shit, I mean, aww... fuck."

Edward placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face to his and kissed me sweetly, tenderly on the lips.

I loved that about him, he could be so sweet but forceful and commanding at the same time.

"Only if you want to, Bella."

"Oh, I want, Edward. I want so much, you have no idea how much I want."

We both looked down at our crotch where we were only separated by a few layers of material. His cock was ready to come forth and break through the constrictive fabric while my cooch had just decided to practically rub herself raw against the now drenched cotton underwear.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think I do know."

I giggled, "I can see that."

"Oh, you won't be giggling for long, baby girl." Edward lifted off of the couch, completely supporting me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

_Oh God, right there._

His hard-on bumped my clit slightly at the motion sending a jolt through my body. I put my arms firmly around his neck and kissed the skin on his collarbones, loving the feel of his strong arms holding me this way.

This position only made me think of the many ways he could take me like this.

But as I lost my train of thought into the dark abyss of the gutter, I felt myself being laid gently on a soft surface, presumably a bed.

Edward let go of me for a brief moment and then a small bedside lamp was turned on. Edward returned by my side sitting next to me, almost shyly now. As if we were teenagers rushing around before our parent's came home.

I furrowed my eyebrows and moved on my knees to look at him, "Edward, are you ok?"

He turned his head to face me, "Yeah, I just," He swallowed nervously, "It's been a while."

I nodded my head in understanding and put my hand on his shoulder, "Me too. We're doing this together, ok?"

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss my lips.

Our hands seemed to want to resume their actions from earlier in the evening and I found myself unfastening his pants and buckle as he took off my bra.

Next came the underwear and holy hell, there was a barracuda in there.

I licked my lips at the sight of Edward's straining cock. It was glorious in all of its veiny glory. I wanted to lick it.

So, I did.

I pushed Edward on his back onto the bed and kneeled down between his legs, kept eye contact with him as I descended on his cock and kissed it tentatively before licking the drops of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. I felt him harden tenfold in my hand as I took him into my mouth, sucking him in as far as I could.

Edward hummed and moaned as I kept up with my motions, bobbing my head up and down and swirling my tongue around as I hollowed out my cheeks on my way up.

Edward threaded his hand into my hair, helping me set a rhythm to my motions but just as I started moaning at the feeling of power I had over this man's straining cock, he pulled me off of him. "Baby, I want to come inside the sweet pussy of yours, and I won't be able to do that if you keep doing," he motioned to my face and his erection that was now pointing at me, "_that_."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, "If I keep doing what, Edward?"

He groaned at my teasing tone and pulled me up and flipped us over until he was hovering over me, "You are such a tease, Miss Swan." he grinned devilishly, "I think it's my turn to show you what I mean."

And before I knew it, he had me spread open and had his tongue lapping at my juices. My hips lifted off of the bed uncontrollably as he lapped and licked at my clit, hitting all of the right places deliciously.

"Holy fucking Christ." His magical tongue did things to my girlie bits I could only wish to achieve with a plastic toy. "Holy shitballs, batman." I felt his finger tentatively teasing my opening before he inserted two fingers into me and sucked at my clit making me come undone hard and quickly under his touch.

He kissed the skin on my inner thighs softly, lovingly as I came down from my 'Edward's tongue' induced orgasm.

I wondered if I could have that thing made into a molded vibrating toy. They do make molded rubber pussies and dildos, why not his tongue?

"Was that enough teasing for you, baby girl?"

"Fuck yes."

Edward crawled up and kissed my lips firmly. I moaned as I tasted myself on him.

Tasting us mingled together made the girlie bits wake up and gush again, awaiting the next touch.

I could feel his cock pressed against my thigh and I desperately wanted it about four inches higher and centered so I spread my legs wide enough to pull Edward's ass higher, lining us up in the process.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?"

"Please, Edward." I actually begged for this man.

Edward lined himself up and pushed into me. Quick, hard and deep. I gasped at the feeling of fullness that overtook me. I swirled my hips underneath him, telling him without speaking that I was ok with this.

Edward's face hovered over mine as we studied each other's faces as we moved together. "God, you're beautiful." he whispered as I pulled him to me and kissed his lips.

Our shallow breathing being the only sound being heard around the room as I lost myself again, giving my body over to him wholeheartedly. "I love you so fucking much, Edward." I moaned as I came for the second time, milking him as he exploded inside of me.

"Fucking Christ, Bella. That was the best..." He breathed as he rolled off of me and laid down next to me, pulling my trembling body against his chest. "Fuck, I love you."

I smiled, "Would it sound trite if I said that that was the best I'd ever had?"

He chuckled and kissed my hair tenderly, "You'd totally be inflating my ego, baby."

I hummed and snuggled against him, "Amongst other things."

I fell asleep with Edward's arms holding me close to him, encircling me as if I were the most precious thing in the world.

**A/N: Okay, so let me have it! The elusive lemon, finally! Was it worth the wait?**

**Anyways, as usual, thanks to my ladies Bobbie and Joey for their help... Yes, my lemon crop has finally come through... lol**

**Oh, and thanks to the Facebook girls for their help pimping this, I flove you hard! :o)**


	18. Chapter 18

**SM owns everything Twilight... and my ass... I own this plot. **

**Chapter 18**

**XXX – Show Me Yours – XXX**

I groaned as I moved my head to the side and felt Edward's breath against my ear. It was still dark in the room so I knew it couldn't be morning already, but his body oh so close to mine was definitely waking some parts of my body.

I subtly tilted my neck and spotted an alarm clock on his bedside table stating that it was 3:30. I sighed; happy I still had plenty of time to be with him like this.

We had waited for so long to be together and to say that last night had been perfect was an understatement.

My girlie bits were relieved to finally be getting some quiet time away from plastic toys.

Edward's arm was casually draped over my waist under the blanket as he spooned me. His fingers were smoothly brushing over my belly with every breath I took.

His scent mixed with mine and sex filled the room around us. The more I took in my surroundings, the more turned on I got.

I had a naked Edward Cullen lying behind me, being the big spoon and I was wide awake and feeling a little cocky.

So, being the perpetually desperately horny chick that I was, or what my girlie bits seemed to want me to be, I decided to have a little fun.

I started by subtly grinding my ass against Edward's general crotch area. I mean, I had no idea if he was a grow-er or a show-er. But I was willing to find out.

_Many times over._

I brought my hand behind my butt, trying not to wake him as I explored his junk. He sighed but didn't seem to be awake as I found out he was definitely a show-er.

_Interesting_.

I subtly brought his now semi-hard dick, cause ya know, apparently it gets hard even if you play with it while they sleep, to rest between my thighs, spreading some of my juices around it so that I would glide easily against my skin. As I closed my thighs around him and brought my hips back, the tip of his cock slid up against my clit.

_Score one for Swan._

That actually worked better than expected.

I felt Edward grow harder as I thrust my hips against him, my wetness coating him with every pass. It was unfair for him to not be enjoying this as much as I was, but dayum, it was way too late to wake him up now that I had already manhandled him.

I could always plead sex-deprived sleep disorder.

I mean, once you have sex with your boyfriend, isn't it automatic that you don't go back to being platonic?

And do men every refuse sex? Really?

So there.

I had found my resolve as I pinched and played with my own nipples, so used to the feel of my own hands on my body that when I felt Edward's hands trail up my stomach and rest on my breast I stopped my movements, suddenly afraid to wake him.

"Don't stop, sweetheart," Edward's free hand returned to my hip, softly urging me to grind back against his groin, "You are such a dirty girl, _Isabella_."

_Drench. Flood. Wet. Aroused. Torrential downfall._

My eyes rolled in the back of my head and a low hum erupted out of my throat at hearing the sound of his voice crackle with sleep but so commanding spurring me on to get my release.

Edward's hands gently caressed my skin as he thrust his hips in sync with mine.

_Could this man be any hotter?_

_Ehmm, no._

_Impossible._

"Oh, God, Edward,... so... close." I mewled, grinding my ass against him, meeting his every thrust.

His cock, ever so thick and hard; the tip hitting my clit at just the right angle with every stroke, slid against my opening capturing more wetness with every pass.

"I know, baby." Edward kissed my shoulder and the column of my neck then whispered, "Cum for me, Isabella."

"Oh, fuck." I gasped. His husky voice causing me to shiver sent me over the edge. "Fuck, right there... shit."

"That's it, sweetheart, let it go." Edward sucked on the skin behind my ear and thrust into me a few more times before I felt hot spurts of liquid drip down over my thigh, and into the sheet.

I stilled my movements and steadied my breathing as I came down from my orgasm. Edward removed his now flaccid, but still impressive member from the death-grip of my thighs and held me close to him, steadying his own breath.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I giggled turning my head to look at him while trying not to move too much. The last thing I wanted to do was spread around the mess I currently had dripping all over my thigh.

"I'm not." Edward chuckled and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. "That was the beast wake-up call ever."

"Well, it was either that or a blow job." I smirked, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, God, yeah... _that_ would have been good too." He nodded pensively.

I smiled at the look he had on his face, "Now, not that I don't love all of this bonding we're doing but your spunk is kind of getting all crusty all over my thigh area over here." I motioned to my midsection and then proceeded to move the sheet and blankets slowly, gently pulling them off of me.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Hold on, I'll go get you a washcloth."

He turned on the lamp on the nightstand and rolled out of bed. I watched with fascination as his naked butt cheeks retreated out of the bedroom door.

When Edward came back with a wet cloth, I cleaned myself up and then some of the sheet and returned to my side of the bed, avoiding the now annoyingly, and never talked about, wet spot.

I also blinked a couple of times and averted my eyes 'cause I was sooo staring at his junk.

Edward turned off the light and resumed his earlier position behind me, except now he was probably lying on the damp puddle.

"You know the bed is big enough for both of us, right?"

He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him, "Yeah, but I really love holding you like this."

"That's just 'cause you like it when I'm naked." I giggled and wiggled in his grasp.

Edward chuckled, "Well, there's that too, I'm not gonna lie."

I yawned, my body betraying me, telling me I needed to sleep since it was now close to four thirty in the morning.

"G'night, beautiful."

"G'night, Edward." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXOXO**

I stretched and yawned, feeling around for Edward before opening my eyes since it seemed like there was some kind of bright light shining right on my face.

I could only assume that the curtains were drawn and that sunlight was streaming in through the window.

The only other option was that Edward had decided to wake me by mounting a huge spotlight next to the bed.

Option two was unlikely but speaking of Edward, I stretched my arms as far as they would go, felt around further and came to the conclusion that he wasn't in the bed.

I rolled out of bed and took one of his white dressy button up shirts from his closet and put it on. I had always wanted to do that but had never had a boyfriend who actually wore those types of clothes.

_Score two for Swan._

_Are we keeping track?_

_No._

_Good, 'cause we're probably at five hundred seventy nine by now._

_Shut up._

_Just sayin'._

I looked at myself in the mirror and admired the way the oversized shirt fit on my body. I rolled up the sleeves and left the top three buttons undone. I noticed how it came mid-thigh. Perfect length since I wasn't wearing underwear.

I left his room and explored the hallway, desperate for a bathroom. Like the rest of the house that I had seen the previous night, when I found the nearest bathroom, it was also breathtaking.

There was an entire wall of windows looking out to a wooded area. In front of the window was an antique white claw tub and fixtures. The original hard wood floor was accented by clean light sand colored walls and steel blue towels, rugs and accessories.

I quickly did my business, brushed my hair and washed my hands. I also made a mental note to bring an overnight bag next time.

And I promised myself that there would definitely be a next time.

I padded my way down the stairs and immediately noticed the smell of bacon wafting through the air.

My stomach registered the smell of food and started to make embarrassing noises.

Great, here I was trying to be all seductive and maybe get myself some morning lovin' and my own body was betraying me.

_Stupid stomach._

I walked to the kitchen and leaned against the doorjamb, staring at Edward's ass as he seamlessly moved around the kitchen.

I was very grateful to every God out there that he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt because staring at Edward's back muscles was almost as hypnotic as ogling his ass.

Said ass was covered by a simple pair of flannel lounge pants that hung so low on his hips, I could almost see a sliver of butt crack.

I swallowed hard and worried my bottom lip, desperately trying to not moan out loud.

But the crazy scenarios in my head wouldn't stop.

Like the many ways he could bend me over that counter top and pound into me.

Or, I could hop onto the breakfast bar and have him nibble at me a little.

Or I could go on my knees and worship his cock while he ate breakfast.

Or I could just check myself into the nearest crazy house.

"How do you like your eggs, sweetheart?"

_Shit_.

I cleared my throat, "Overeasy." Just like me.

What is it with this man, one, or two tastes and I'm hooked.

He's like heroin.

That's it; he's my own personal brand of sexual heroin.

Wait, does that make sense?

"Bella, you can come in and have a seat, baby." Edward beckoned me, not bothering to turn around yet again.

I was seriously failing at the whole 'seduce Edward by wearing his shirt' thing.

"Smells good." I kept my spot by the doorway and kept watching his back and arm muscles as he put the last of the cooked bacon into a serving dish.

Edward finally turned to look at me as he plated our food. "Shit," he dropped the bacon back into the serving dish, "That shirt looks good on you, baby."

I watched in awed fascination as the front of his pants went from flat to pointy in about two point four seconds and instinctively licked my lips.

Edward walked over to me and cupped my cheek in his hand and gave me a sweet smile before pressing his lips to mine. He tasted like bacon which made my stomach decide to make itself known, letting out a loud growl.

Edward chuckled and pulled back from his kiss, "How 'bout we feed your stomach first. We have the rest of the day to hang out and... stuff."

Edward kissed my nose and turned to get our plates off the counter and put them on the breakfast bar.

I distractedly walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down in front of a huge plate of food, "What kind of _stuff_ did you have in mind?" I took the fork and circled the plate of food with it, "This is enough to feed me for three days."

Edward gave me that look from under his long dark eyelashes that made my knees weak, "Oh, I had a few ideas, but we can discuss those later, after we've fueled up."

I just nodded and dug in 'cause truthfully, I _was_ starving.

**XOXOXOXO**

We did the dishes and told each other stories about our childhood. Turns out Edward and I both had dishes to do as chores when we were kids. Our mothers had both used some of the same tactics on us to get us to clean up after ourselves and such.

"I think my mother is crazier, she once told me that her and my father used to do it in the back seat of their car. And apparently that was how I was conceived. Seriously, who tells their kid that kind of shit?"

Edward chuckled loudly, "I guess that's a good one. Thankfully, I have no idea how or where I was conceived, and I seriously do not want to know."

I shuddered, "I know right? I had no idea how to respond to her statement. And she just sat there and spoke to me like I was just another one of her girlfriends."

"Wow, what do you think she'll say when she meets me?"

Hmm, what would Renee say?

I let out an unladylike snort, "She'd probably tell me to keep you around because we'd make pretty babies together."

Edward wiped his hands on his dish towel and came to stand behind me as I let the water out of the sink. I shivered when I felt his hands skim up my thigh and lift the shirt in their passing until they were at my waist.

"I didn't know you were naked under there, my naughty girl."

I swallowed audibly as tremors passed through my body from the sudden lust and need I felt for this man. How we could go from having innocent conversations about our formative years to his mouth pressing delicious kisses on my neck was beyond me but I accepted it all greedily.

"Hmmm, Edward, I love it when you talk to me that way."

"Yeah? What do you like about it, baby?"

Oh, god. Was I supposed to spell it out for him?

Edward continued to kiss his way from my shoulder blades to the hollow underneath my earlobe as his thumbs drew slow circles on my hips.

I could feel his hard cock pressed against my lower back, driving my insatiable need for him even further.

Evidently, I was indefinitely Edward's cock slut.

"I just, mmm, keep doing that.. yeah, ehmm, I love it when you say dirty words to me... mmm... your voice... fuck... stop teasing me and fuck me already." I was squirming against his hard-on, his lips and tongue never leaving my neck. He had lifted my hair out of the way and was nibbling at the delicate skin at the nape, scrapping his teeth and making smooth passes with the tip of his nose. His breath skimmed at all of the sensitive flesh in a way that drove me absolutely insane.

Edward's hand cupped my sex as he pulled me back against his raging hard-on, effectively grinding me against him.

"Who's being the naughty girl now, huh?"

"I am, Edward."

His fingers parted my wet folds and skimmed over my opening, gathering moisture then came back to circle over my clit, the sensations making my hips buck against him as I held onto the counter top in front of me.

"Say it, Isabella, say you're my naughty girl. Tell me who owns this pussy." Two of his fingers dipped lower into my opening, stretching me, pumping in and out as he applied pressure on to my swollen clit with the palm of his hand.

"Ohh... fuck," I grit my teeth, "You do, Edward." Hearing those words roll off of his tongue drove my need to have him inside of me at that very instant. There was nothing he could say that would have stopped me from making my next move.

I brought my hand behind my back and felt his cock through his pants. He was so hard for me and so close to where I desperately wanted him to be. I quickly found the elastic opening and, now with both my hands behind my back, I lowered his pants and felt his cock spring free and bob against my ass.

"Please, Edward." I moaned as his fingers delved into me and sped up their motion.

"That's my girl. Are you ready for my cock, _Isabella_?"

_He said my name..._

"Fuck, so ready."

"Turn around, naughty girl."

Edward released my pussy and I did as I was told. His pants had fallen to the ground and he had stepped out of them, leaving him completely naked before me. "So beautiful." I sighed as I took in his appearance.

Edward gave me his crooked grin, complete with the hooded eyelids as he pulled me up to sit onto the counter top. He pulled his shirt over my head, leaving me sitting on the counter completely naked. I shivered as he brought his hands over my chest and proceeded to pinch and pull at my taut nipples between his thumb and forefingers while placing soft kisses over my bare shoulders. "Are you sure you're ready for my cock, _Isabella_?"

I held on to his shoulders and pulled him closer to me by wrapping my legs around his torso. "As ready as I've always been, baby." I cooed as I kissed his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come here, pretty girl." Edward lined us up, pulling me to the edge of the counter as he plunged into me in one swift motion. Burying himself to the hilt inside of me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," The feeling of his body completely engulfed in mine quickly sent me over the edge, making me clench around him as he drew himself out and pushed himself back in, prolonging my orgasm. "God... so good."

I hitched my legs higher leaning back on my arms as Edward held onto my hips as he ground himself into me repeatedly.

"Oh fuck, Bella," His movements sped up, "You need to cum around my cock again, baby."

"I don't think..." My thoughts were cut off as he brought his thumb to circle over my clit as he moved inside of me.

"What was that, baby?"

"Fuck, Edward... so good..." My pussy clenched around his throbbing cock as he grunted and chanted my name over and over again, getting his own release.

I leaned forward and placed chaste kisses over his chest, leaning my forehead against him as I regulated my breathing.

"Fuck, Bella, where have you been all my life?" Edward's breathing was also shallow and unsteady as he placed his hands on the counter top on either side of my butt.

Where had I been?

I had been in hiding. Wishing upon a star maybe? No, wait, I was dating the wrong men and never settled for something that just wasn't meant for me.

Yeah, that's it. That's where I was.

I looked up to peak at him from underneath my lashes, "I was waiting for you, Edward."

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and hugged me close to his body, leaning his cheek against my forehead. "I love you so much Bella. When I think of how my life has changed and what having you in it means to me, I just can't imagine it any other way. I can't help but be grateful that my ex-wife had a pool-boy fetish."

I giggled, "I love you too, baby and yeah, I'm kinda happy about that too." I pulled back and looked up at his face the stubble on his chin had grown a little bit since yesterday and he had this twinkle in his eye that I hadn't really noticed before.

Maybe it was just post orgasmic bliss.

Who knew?

But then my ass started sticking to the counter top and my lady bits were aching for some shower lovin' "I don't know about you, but I seriously need a shower." I playfully quirked an eyebrow at him.

He quirked one back, "My, my, my, aren't we needy this morning, sweetheart."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." I pushed him away and hopped off of the counter, making sure to sway my hips and bend over suggestively to pick up his shirt from off the floor before making my way up the stairs.

"And, Edward?" I called from the landing.

"Yeah, baby?" Edward had followed me and was now standing on the bottom of the staircase, buck naked.

I gave him a sweet innocent smile, "Is your shower head detachable?"

Edward gawked at me, his cock growing before my eyes.

The man was as insatiable as I was and I loved it.

If I'm a cock whore, does that make him a pussy slut? No, wait, he'd be like pussy whipped. No, that's not it.

I licked my lips as I thought about other things we'd need to experiment with each other.

_Oh, Dr. Cullen, you are not done with me yet. No, you are not._

"Sweetheart, the shower head is detachable. Do you need help figuring it out?" Edward's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"What? Yeah, you should, like totally show me how that thing works." I nodded emphatically.

Edward took the stairs two at a time and before I knew it, he had me pinned up against the bathroom wall and was kissing his way down my neck while kneading my ass cheek with one hand and fidgeting with the faucet with his other hand.

Men cannot multitask very well. However, his efforts were well worth it on my end at least. The shower, not so much.

"Edward, hold on, baby." I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him out of the way, then proceeded to, again, bend over in front of him to adjust the water pressure.

What? The bending over?

Don't blame a girl for trying.

My pussy was so going to need some recovery time over the next few days but did I care?

Nope. Not one itsy bitsy bit.

Ya know why?

'Cause I was totally getting as many Edward induced orgasms as I could get over the weekend since he was working nights all next week and I wasn't going to be seeing him very much.

Thus, no "O"s for moi.

I adjusted the water carefully, stood up straight and took in Edward's disheveled appearance. He was raking his fingers through his hair and was pulling at the ends slightly while subtly adjusting himself.

_Ah yes, the magic of bending over._

_Pshh, and they say women are easy. I think not._

"Oh sweetheart, were you joining me?" I asked coyly and batted my eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"Get in there, _Isabella_." Edward nodded sternly towards the shower stall.

I couldn't suppress the huge smile that spread over my face.

He was so hot when he was all in control like that.

It made my pussy throb every time.

I did as I was told and was rewarded with another orgasm. This time, Edward took me from behind, pounding into me, hitting my G-spot with every thrust. I saw stars. I swear.

Seriously though, after that one. I could hardly walk.

Was I regretful?

_Hell to the no, bitch._

What she said.

I followed Edward into his bedroom and proceeded to find my clothes, "Here, baby, you can wear these." Edward handed me a dark pair of cotton sweat pants and a light blue T- shirt which I eyed carefully before taking them from him. He noticed my apprehension, "Don't worry, they're mine."

"Yeah, I knew that." I nodded and proceeded to put on the shirt and pants, not bothering with underwear just yet.

"No you didn't. Do you actually think I would make you wear something of Tanya's?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at me.

I rubbed my hands over my face and sat on the edge of the bed while feeling the telltale signs of my blush shooting up through my pores. "I guess I'm still a little insecure about that."

Edward sat next to me and pulled me to him, "Don't do that. I love you so fucking much, Bella. This weekend and all the, fuck-" He kissed my temple, "All the loving we've done over the weekend has been more than anything I've ever felt with anyone. I've never felt like this while doing that. Ever. I mean, Bella you brought something out of me. I've never, I mean-"

I cut off his offhanded ramblings, "You're so cute when you're rambling, baby. Did you _not_ mean to ask me if my pussy belonged to you?"

Cue Edward's blush.

God love him.

"Yeah, that was uncalled for."

"No, that was so fucking hot, Edward."

He side eyed me timidly, "Really? I didn't know what you'd think of that. I've never, I mean, I think of these things and I want to try and do or say but I never-"

I slapped his thigh playfully, "Edward, as far as I'm concerned, my pussy is yours for the taking, baby." My mischievous smile turned into a smirk, "But let's get one thing straight."

He turned to me examining my face carefully, "What's that?"

"This cock," I rubbed his length through his pants, feeling it grow underneath my fingers, "is mine."

Before I knew it, Edward's mouth crashed to mine, our tongues coming together passionately. Our hands roaming, teasing and undressing.

This man was truly meant for me and I would forever be grateful for Tanya's whoring around.

**A/N: *Looks around sheepishly * is anyone still with me?**

**So there you go, lots of sexing... 16 chapters of nothing, then we get 17 and this one... hope it was worth it!**

**Now, thanks to the usual suspects, Joey and Bobbie, who I am forever grateful for.**

**Also, a huge thanks to everyone pimping on FB, favoring, alerting and reviewing.**

**And also, go see what Nyddi had to say about this fic, she blew me away... go read it... She's awesome!**

**http: / houseofmalfunction .**** Blogspot . com/2011/09/clit-wreckers-throb-inducing-fic-recs_29 . ht****ml?zx=2f1a45cc0faa59c7 **(remove spaces)


	19. Chapter 19

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own the fact that I am a complete fail at reviewing fics I flove.**

**Chapter 19**

**XXX – Meet the Cullens – XXX**

I woke up from my nap with my head on Edward's chest and his arm around my waist.

His hand was lying against my hipbone with his fingers drawing lazy circles on my skin made my nipples react instantly, pebbling as the memories of the last twenty four hours flooded through my mind.

Ahhh... the magic those fingers held.

Edward kissed my hair, "Can we lay like this forever?"

I snickered and sang, "Can I bathe with you in the sea?"

Edward chuckled, the vibration of his chest reverberated against my cheek,"I'll be your dream. I'll be your wish. I'll be your fantasy."

I lifted my head off of his chest and looked up at his face and smiled, quirking an eyebrow playfully, "Are we quoting Savage Garden?"

He shrugged and smirked, "Maybe."

I poked his stomach, well, his well toned abdominal area. Yeah, that spot there that was all hard under my touch... I poked it playfully and moaned a little when I brushed my knuckles over the skin, skimming his nipple lightly, making it pebble and harden under my touch.

"Sweetheart, what do you think you're doing?"

"I ehmm," I furrowed my brows still staring at the exposed skin, "I was just exploring this spot right here," I kissed the smooth skin between his breast bones, "it's very pretty." I smiled and met his gaze.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I swear, if you call me pretty one more time, Isabella, I may never allow you to see me naked, ever again. Is that what you want, naughty girl?"

He then gave me that soft smirk, all the while licking his lips.

And yeah, I died.

Well, not actually, but you get it, he's hot.

I patted his cheek and sat up in the bed, not bothering to cover 'cause he had seen everything there was to see anyways, "It's not my fault you're too pretty for your own good. Your parent's sure knew what they were doing when they made you." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and kissed his cheek, remembering our conversation from this morning.

"Oh, shit," Edward raked his hand through his thoroughly just fucked hair and sighed.

"What?" I asked, a bit worried about his tone.

He rubbed his hands over his face, "I totally forgot. I promised my mom I'd go have dinner with them tonight."

I must have looked disappointed about the prospect of losing him from this bed soon but our little bubble had an expiration date. It just sucked ass that said expiration date was now a bit earlier than expected. "What time do you have to be there?"

He groaned, "Six o'clock."

"It's okay, baby, we still have," I looked over to the clock on his nightstand, "Hmm, about two hour of cuddle time left." I laid my head against his chest and relaxed into him.

"Do you want to come with me?"

I looked up to search his face. Was he really asking me to go with him to his parent's place? We hadn't had the official 'will you be my girlfriend' talk and he was asking me to meet the Cullen's. Not that I would refuse, especially since we were laying in bed half naked.

Heck, if I was honest with myself, there was probably nothing he could ask that I would refuse. Well, except maybe some anal, but even _that_ was debatable.

I absentmindedly drew little circles on his chest, over his heart, as I nodded and smiled.

No words could truly express how it made me feel for him to ask me to meet his parents. Officially that is, since I had technically met them before.

"Are you sure?" I asked as a pang of insecurity crept up in my deranged little psyche.

He put his hand over mine and twinned our fingers together; keeping them over his heart "I love you, Bella. I want you to be a part of my family. They want to meet you and this is just the perfect occasion. Besides," he brought our hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, sending another round of shivers through my body, "I want them to meet my girlfriend before anybody else does."

I nudged him playfully with my shoulder, "Technically, your friends have already met me," I trailed off. "Oh, and let's not forget your cousin."

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "Okay, Swan, so you want to get technical on me?"

I giggled, "What are you gonna do about it, Cullen?"

'_Cause if he can use my last name on me, so can I._

He searched my face for a moment then flipped us over, hovering over me and holding both of my hands in his over my head, essentially pinning me down.

I squirmed and giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling his naked and now thoroughly hard cock closer to my wet center.

Apparently my inner whore was always ready willing and able for this man.

"How 'bout I start by reminding you how _technical_ I can get?"

_Oh, God._

"Show me." I demanded, desperately trying to rub myself over his hard cock, pulling my hips off of the bed and closer to him, basically hanging off of him.

He smiled devilishly with hooded eyes and kissed my mouth. "How's this?" He made a motion with his hips, making his cock slip up and down my slit over my clit and back down near my entrance. Teasing and taunting me.

"Please, Edward." I squirmed against him, needing the friction.

"Please Edward, what?" He quirked that damn eyebrow again, making him look all sexy as hell.

I licked my lips and struggled as he leaned forward and pulled one taut nipple into his mouth with his teeth then flicking his tongue over it.

"Oh God, Edward. Fuck me, please." I groaned as my body reacted to his every touch and taunt.

I felt his lips creep up into a smile over my flesh, "That's more like it, baby girl."

Not missing a beat, he then rotated his hips and lined us up, slamming his hard cock into my pussy. Hard. Filling me to full capacity as I blinked and gasped at the sudden sensation rushing through my body.

"Sweet Jesus, so good." He groaned as he pulled out then pushed back into me.

I met his every thrust with a push and pull of my hips, needing to find my own release.

Before I could make any sense of anything around us, with his ministrations alternating between kissing my face, my chest or the sensitive area underneath my earlobe, I came undone, moaning a slew of colorful language.

It didn't take long for him to come inside me after that.

With both of us panting and struggling to find our breath, he kissed my collarbones and my mouth sweetly before pulling out of me and letting go of my hands that had stayed pinned underneath his own.

_We might have to discuss bondage. That shit was so fucking hot. Just sayin'._

**XOXOXOXO**

"What do you mean, you want me to meet someone?" I followed behind him as he gave me a quick tour of the upstairs, showing me a few more rooms we hadn't been in yet.

And there I was thinking he lived in an apartment when he had this beautiful home to go to.

We'd have a field day christening this place.

_Oh yeah we will._

_Shut up._

"You're going to love him, Bella."

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Him?"

Edward turned around and grinned at me before opening the bedroom door and motioning for me to go inside.

"So Aro was going to have him killed because the study was over and he was the only survivor and I just couldn't have that happen. I mean, the poor little guy had been through so much and had survived it all."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" He took my hand in his and brought me over to a seemingly empty cage of some sort. I bent at the waist and looked through the little white bars searching for something alive in there. "What am I looking for here?" I motioned to the empty cage.

He leaned down and looked through the little hiding... place... thingy, "Bella, that little ball of gray fur over there," he motioned to the... thingy, "is my rat, Jake."

I snorted, "You have a pet rat?"

Edward opened the cage and put his hands through the little hole where fur was sticking out. He then pulled out the little guy and brought him close to his chest, if it weren't a rat, it would have been a cute gesture.

"Ehmm, Edward, you do realize it's a vermin, right." He looked at the little thing as I tried to figure out what the heck he found so cute in a darned rat.

"Bella, he's a living creature. Jake here just needed a bit of love. Besides, Jasper already has dibs on him. I'm just babysitting until next Monday."

_Thank God._

I must've looked pretty relieved because he looked at my face and chuckled then put Jake away in his cage before pulling me in for a hug. "So, I guess the Swan doesn't like the rat?"

I cleared my throat, "Not really, no. They kinda freak me the fuck out." I admitted, shuddering at the mere thought.

"Well, I won't show you my other pets then." Edward pulled back from our embrace and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "There are more?"

He chuckled, "No, I was just playing with you."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank fuck."

**XOXOXOXO**

After meeting Jake, we had quick bite to eat, which was buttered toast which sucked because Edward didn't stock up on Pop Tarts. I'd need to rectify that and soon if I had any plans of staying at his house very often.

We showered quickly, washing the sex off of our bodies asa small part of me wished we could do some more shower sexy times but hey, my girlie bits needed a rest. My vag was a bit sore. Poor girl had taken quite the pounding after all.

Before going to his parent's house, Edward drove me to my place so that I could change into something appropriate to meet his parent's in. We then got back into his car and drove to their house.

I wore some dressy black slacks and a pretty soft pink blouse. Nothing too showy or over the top just cute and appropriate for a job interview or meeting your boyfriend's parent's which was in itself an interview of sorts. I guess.

I had met parents before but for some reason, meeting Edward's was something I really wanted and needed. I also really wanted and needed for them to approve, after all, Tanya had been with him for so long, I was probably only the second girlfriend they were meeting.

And then panic started to set in.

'Cause that thought alone was terrifying.

"Bella, are you okay, baby?"

I turned my head to look at him. He was driving and casually looking over at me, his free hand lying softly over my knee.

I cleared my throat, "Ehmm, yeah, I just," I closed my eyes and inhaled, "have they met many of your girlfriends?"

That sounded okay, right?

_Right._

He chuckled, "Don't worry; they will love you, just like I do. You're only the second girl I've brought over to meet them. I wouldn't let them meet anyone I wasn't serious about, Bella."

_Right._

I breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled shyly. It was silly; I knew it but couldn't help it.

Letting those words sink in, I was finally able to relax.

I mean, it's not like his mother walked in on us while I was kneeling in front of her son giving him head. Now _that_ would have been embarrassing. Right?

And of course the thought of road head crept up and I had to put a halt to those thoughts or else I wasn't going to make it through the evening.

I'd have to make an appointment with a shrink. These sexual thoughts were really getting to be ridiculous. I had no idea what this man was eliciting in me but he was turning me into some sex crazed nymph. Which, wasn't that much of a bad thing, but come on, road head on our way to his parents'? I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts away.

"It'll be alright, Bella." Edward gently squeezed my knee as he veered into a secluded driveway.

I nodded and smiled, "I know. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I followed Edward up the porch and into the house. He didn't bother knocking, which I thought was nice. I always knocked at my parent's house but it was refreshing to see how comfortable he was in their home.

"Edward is that you, honey." I heard a woman's voice filter through to the foyer as we took off our jackets and Edward hung them in the hall closet.

"Yeah, and I brought a surprise." He smiled at me and took my hand in his, squeezing it as we made our way towards the lady's voice.

"Oh honey, you didn't have to bring-" a woman, his mom, who I had met before came out of a door and headed toward us, she stopped talking and a warm smile crept up her lips as she laid her eyes on me.

I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my face or the smile on my lips. "Hello." I said shyly as Edward pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Mom, this is Bella." He motioned to me, "Bella meet my mom Esme."

"Oh, sweetheart, I've heard so much about you. It's about time he brings you around." She smiled, walked over to me and pulled me into a warm mom-like hug.

_I think I might already love this woman._

She pulled back and kept her hands on my forearms as she looked me over, "Edward, you didn't tell me how beautiful she was."

And if I thought I couldn't blush any more, I was wrong. I could feel my skin burn; my face must've been as red as a lobster's.

"Mom, stop it, you're embarrassing her." Edward chuckled, pulling me away from her. "Is dad around?"

"He should be home in a few minutes. There was an emergency and he was called in. He'll be here for dinner for sure."

"I'll give Bella the grand tour, if that's okay with you."

She smiled warmly at me, "Sure, Bella and I will catch up later. I have to check on dinner anyways. Come sit with me in the kitchen when you're done."

Edward gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards different rooms, explaining what they were.

It didn't take much time for us to explore the main floor. The second floor, however, took a little more time. Especially since Edward found it fun to re-live some boyhood fantasy about bringing his girlfriend into his bedroom and making out with her on his old bed.

I wanted to mention that Tanya had probably been there numerous times, but he beat me to it and explained the fact that his mom didn't allow Tanya and him to explore the house like we were presently doing. They had only done so after they were already engaged. That, according to Edward, took the fun out of making out on his old bed.

I, on the other hand, found it to be exceedingly fun knowledge that his mom was right downstairs making us dinner. It made me feel younger. Not that I was old, but, I digress.

After a few minutes of kissing and minor groping, we heard the mother of all cock blocks. "Edward, Bella, dinners ready."

We broke our kiss and I watched in amusement as Edward adjusted himself. I giggled as he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes breathing in and out probably thinking of dead puppies.

He was breathtakingly beautiful and mine.

"Are you coming, sweetheart." He extended his hand to me.

I smirked, "I wish."

He shook his head side to side playfully, "What am I going to do with you, Bella?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it." I replied kissing his cheek and wiggling my eyebrows.

We made our way downstairs where I met his father.

Dayum, I hadn't noticed before but that was definitely where Edward had gotten his good looks from. Carlisle Cullen was one fuck hot doctor.

I couldn't help but blush every time he looked or spoke to me. Which was a lot 'cause Edward's parents were very wordy and probably some of the nicest people I had ever met.

We spoke of how Edward and I met but skipped a few awkward things like 'your son was stalking me while I read Shakespeare in the library' or 'I was actually invited to his wedding by his ex-wife'. Although I'm sure they already knew the last part even if neither of them brought it up.

I loved them instantly. Just like I loved Edward and Alice. But not Jake. I could never love Jake. Just no.

Can I reiterate how happy I was that Jasper was getting that thing out of Edward's house?

"So, that went well?" Edward asked as he walked me up to the door to my apartment.

"I love your parents, and their son." I smiled up at him as we stood awkwardly in front of my door.

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." Edward chuckled, "My mom was pretty sly about it but she said she absolutely adored you." He said the last part in what I can only assume was his Esme voice.

I laughed, "That was almost creepy."

"Oh, yeah?" he licked his lips and quirked an eyebrow; his facial expression rendering me speechless.

"Oh yeah." I repeated huskily and got on my tipi-toes to kiss his mouth.

We made out like teenagers in the hallway in front of my door. It was nice and freeing.

It was all easy.

My relationship with him; it didn't feel forced. Always easy, like breathing; it was just natural.

After meeting his parents, I knew that no matter what I did, Edward would always be around for me.

After all, his mom approved and I did want babies, which was an added bonus for her to like me.

That night, I went to bed alone in my own apartment and slept like the dead. All of the sexing had definitely had a toll on my body. I felt like every muscle had been worked over; which, they probably where.

Edward went home as he had to get some rest in order to be a functioning physician. The last thing I'd want was for my doctor to fall asleep while diagnosing me.

I felt sad that I wouldn't be seeing him for a few days but the fact of the matter was that we would definitely be speaking and texting… possibly even sexing sometime during the week. His schedule was hectic at best and didn't allow for much social interaction but at least he took it well and promised to call before going to sleep when he finished his shift.

That was enough for me for the moment. Whatever issues his job or mine, for that matter, would bring up, we would work at it together.

I ended up having a pretty typical pre-Tanya-leaving work week, which was fantastic. Edward and I texted and spoke to each other over the phone a few times. He sounded tired but his raspy voice did things to my girlie bits making me question my sanity once more.

Unfortunately for us, there was no time for phone sex. But I'd rather wait for the real thing anyways.

We made plans for me to spend the weekend at his house. Even if he was only going to be there sporadically, he insisted that I at least sleep there. Something about having my scent in his bed. Some would say it was creepy, I'd rather think of it as being sweet.

It only took that one weekend for us to realize how nice it was to be together all the time. He'd get home to a nicely cooked meal and some company and I got to speak to someone that actually had a pulse.

Plants don't count, people.

We spent the next week separately, repeating the same pattern as we had done the week before. Only this time, Edward complained that he missed me when he went home and hearing that broke my heart.

I also mentioned that I liked being there with him when he was around, which lead him to stay at my apartment more often because he missed me too.

Which in turn lead up to us discussing our living arrangements.

And my parents.

'Cause my father would kill me if I moved in with a boy he'd never met and, as much as I was dreading Edward meeting my parents, I knew it was unavoidable.

So, after a few glasses of wine, I called my mother and told her we were going to spend Thanksgiving with them in Forks.

I also told her there was no way in hell Edward was sleeping in the guest bedroom. We weren't teenagers anymore for God's sake.

Oh how I was going to dread Thanksgiving this year.

**A/N: A huge thanks to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for looking this thing over. Apparently my grammar is atrocious. Whatever. :o)**

**Jake was WitchyVampireGirl's idea. Blame her wicked mind.**

**Next week, we meet the Swans... let's see if they like Edward just as much as we all do...**

**Thanks to everyone rec'ing and reviewing and loving this fic. **

**Your reviews make me smile. :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**SM owns all things Twilight. I wish I had thought of it first. *sigh***

**See long-ass author's note at the bottom.**

**Chapter 20**

**XXX – Meet the Swans – XXX**

"I miss him, Alice." We sat at a quiet table looking out onto a park and drank our coffee.

"Well, won't he be staying over tonight?" There was a spark in her eyes as she asked. Alice knew this, she knew how we felt about each other. She'd always known.

"Of course. That's not what I mean though." There was sadness in my tone. I did miss him. I missed his actual company. He'd been working or sleeping non stop in order to be able to make up his hours so that someone else could take up his shifts while we went away for Thanksgiving.

I knew there would be sacrifices to our relationship but they were hard.

It still didn't excuse Tanya's behavior. Nothing would.

Alice patted my arm lovingly, "I know sweetheart, but it'll be worth it." She winked, "Trust me."

"I know." I nodded and absentmindedly played with the creamer that was sitting between the two of us. "Speaking of things being worth saving how's Jake?" I looked up to see Alice's face.

I had to keep my giggling to a minimum as Alice glowered at me. "Jake's fine. Jasper loves that ugly thing. I still can't believe he went behind my back and got it."

"I guess he's a sucker for taking in strays?" I asked through a fit of giggles. She was still glowering.

Apparently, I wasn't very funny.

"Bella, when he took in that dog we found on the highway I accepted it. Daisy is a cute pooch and I kinda love her, ya know? And when he welcomed the dead neighbor's cat into my house, I said okay because I couldn't stand knowing that the poor thing was going to go to the pound and be put to sleep. But a rat, Bella? Ehmmm, I'm seriously debating whether or not I can live with a damn rat." I reigned in my giggles. Poor Alice. As it turned out, Jasper had a soft heart for anything with fur.

Now I was the one patting her arm, "Well, so you'll have your very own Noah's Ark thing going on in your apartment." I mused.

She glared at me, "Oh, that's the best part; Jasper wants to buy a house now because he claims the pets need the room."

Oh, dear God. The boy was in serious need of an intervention.

"Well, hey, you'll get your dream of owning real estate?" I giggled and took a sip of my scalding coffee. "It's like he has some weird animal rescue fetish." I almost choked on my coffee and had a serious coughing fit as Alice sat back on her chair and gave me the stink eye.

"Really, Bells? You ask me out to coffee because you're feeling all lonely and I go with you 'cause I'm your best friend and you're my family and I love you and now you're all," she flailed her arms around, earning another fit of giggles from me, "disrespecting me?"

"I'm sorry, darling. Should I get you a muffin? How 'bout a doggy treat?" I giggled some more.

"Shut up, Bella."

"Love you too, Allie."

"Fuck you." She smiled.

I love her.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you sure you're done?" I asked with pleading eyes as Edward kissed my cheek.

"Yes, baby. Now let me go get my bags. We're leaving early tomorrow morning so I packed the stuff I'll need tonight in a separate bag and I'll leave the rest in the trunk."

I squealed like a girl, 'cause well, I was - am one after all, as I watched Edward walk down the hall headed over to his car to retrieve his overnight bag.

I finally had him all to myself for a long weekend.

We had been struggling to be together for several weeks, but between Edward's relentless usual hours and the extra shifts he had picked up in order to get time off over the holiday weekend, we had only seen each other a handful of times in the last few weeks.

I was grateful that he was willing to go through that for us. He truly was my prince.

I couldn't imagine anyone else ever working so hard just to spend a weekend alone with me... and Charlie and Renee.

Gah, I dreaded seeing my parents. The last time I had seen them, I had left early on a Sunday morning, and had made it back to my apartment late Sunday night. I had made it a point to make it a round trip in order to avoid getting into it with them.

Mom nagged me relentlessly about my age and wanting grand-babies. Not that I could blame her but that shit got to be annoying after a while.

Dad, on the other hand, kept to himself, barely acknowledging me as he watched ESPN on the flat screen in his man-cave.

So yeah, I couldn't stand more than a few hours of that at a time. Ever.

Now I was headed there for a whole three days with the man I loved just so that I could justify moving in with said man.

What was wrong with me you ask? Well, as much as I somewhat disliked spending too much time with my family, I loved them nonetheless.

I missed my mom's knowing looks and the way she smelled when she would hug me. I also missed sleepy Sundays, where we would hear dad cheer for his favorite team all the way from his basement man-cave. Mom and I would make pancakes from scratch and the three of us would talk about nothing and everything as we ate. Dad wasn't a talker but mom and I sure knew how to fill in the gaps. We always did.

And now, years later, I was still their little girl and I was seeking their approval to be with the man I loved. I was just hoping to survive the experience psychologically intact.

Edward came back with his bag in hand and a huge smile on his face.

I smiled up at him as he walked through the door and dropped his bag on the floor. I closed the door behind us and locked it.

And before I had time to say or do anything, Edward's lips had found mine.

We pushed and pulled at our bodies and clothes, struggling to get rid of every piece of fabric that was keeping us from being one with each other.

My lips only left his body when he pulled my shirt over my head. I fumbled with his zipper as he hooked his forearms under my knees and lifted me up against the wall. My back ached as it hit the hard drywall.

_But oh, such a good ache._

I pulled myself up by twisting my arms around his neck, rubbing my aching center against his naked abdomen as he finally got himself free from his jeans.

I felt his hard cock bounce against my butt and heard his pants fall to the floor just before he grabbed my hips roughly, pulling and pushing until he was finally fully sheathed inside of me. His hard cock filled me to the brim, quelling some of that delicious ache that had built in the last several days.

We needed this. _Now_.

Rough and blissful and needy but oh, so good.

I moaned and let my head fall back against the wall as Edward held onto me and pounded me into oblivion.

"Rub your clit, baby. I'm not going to last and I need you to come with me, sweetheart." Edward emphasized his breathy words through each thrust.

I pulled my hands out of his hair and managed to get it between us, rubbing my swollen clit between my middle and ring fingers as Edward picked up his ministrations pounding into me hard and fast in a steady rhythm.

"Oh, God, Bella." Edward groaned, "Do you see that, baby. Look at us, fuck, so good."

I looked down to see us connected together and came almost instantly at the sight of is thick cock impaling me as my fingers worked my pussy feverishly. That shit was hot as hell. "Fuck, Edward." I moaned, "Fuck, so... gahh." I came hard, squeezing him for all he was worth.

"Bella... love you... gonna... holy hell." Edward came deep inside of me, and held me against the wall as we steadied our breathing and our bodies.

I might have broken something, I wasn't sure, but damn that felt good.

"Jesus, baby," Edward leaned his forehead against mine and took in a shaky breath, "That's the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Couldn't argue there. "Fuckin' right it was." I kissed his lips softly while holding onto him. I wasn't sure if I would even be able to use my legs after being spread wide open like that, but fuck if I cared.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?" Edward grinned at me as he looked down to where we were still joined. I could feel him soft and still inside of me and squirmed a bit as some of our juices dripped down against my butt.

I giggled and bit my lip, "I think we need a shower." And I cocked an eyebrow at him ya know, 'cause round two always meant good times.

Edward gave me that sexy as fuck smirk, "Let's start by making sure you can still walk, beautiful."

Edward slowly brought me down so I could put my feet on the ground as I held onto him for support. The muscles on my inner thighs ached from the pounding, but after stretching a bit, I was good to go.

Being bendy isn't always a bad thing.

"Come on, baby, let me go take care of you." Edward took my hand in his and led me to the bathroom.

All I could muster up was a well deserved "Fuck yes".

**XOXOXOXO**

"Is it morning already?" I groaned as I hit my hand over the snooze button.

We hadn't gone to bed too late in anticipation of our early morning wake-up call. Plus, all the sexing had really knocked me out. Edward had mad bedroom skills. Just sayin'.

Anyways, we begrudgingly got our asses out of bed. Might I say that mine was quite stiff from all of the sexing. But it was a good stiff so I took some Aspirin and sucked it up. Lord knows _that_ was definitely making it on the 'to do again' list.

I had packed all of my bags while waiting for Edward the previous evening so while Edward loaded my luggage in the trunk of his car, I made us some coffee in to-go mugs and grabbed a few packages of Pop-Tarts for the road.

I ended up falling asleep pretty early on during the trip. Poor Edward endured three whole hours of bad radio while I snoozed. I hadn't even touched my coffee or my Pop-Tarts.

_Wall fucking really takes it out of you._ My girlie bits exclaimed.

"Dude," I looked over to him with half open eyelids and drool seeping down my chin, "you could have woken me up."

Edward chuckled, "And miss out on all the lovely dream talking? I don't think so, princess."

"Shut up," I wiped the drool from my chin and sat-up straight in my seat. "I can't believe we're almost there. Fastest trip, ever."

"Oh, it was an interesting trip, that's for sure." Edward stated with an impish grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What did I say?"

I couldn't remember anything I had dreamed of. I mean, sure sometimes I did speak when I was asleep.

When I lived with Alice, she had woke me up on several occasions where I was particularly verbose but it was never about anything major. Well, except the time where I dreamed of Nyddi and her perversions, but I hadn't spoken to my ex-roommate in months so surely I hadn't dreamed about her, right? "Shit, Edward, seriously, was it that bad?"

He chuckled, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, beautiful."

_Fuck my life._

I shrugged it off, surely he would tell me someday and if not, well, he was clearly amused so it couldn't have been that bad. Heck, even if I declared my love for Swiss cheese, it was probably something he knew about me anyways.

When we got to Forks, I gave Edward directions to my parent's house and relaxed into the passenger seat when he put the car into park.

"We're here. God, I can't believe I'm doing this." I ran my hand through my hair, fluffing it and fixing it up a bit with my fingers before turning to Edward who seemed transfixed, watching me, "What?"

His emerald eyes bore into mine pleadingly, "Stop worrying, Bella. I love you; you love me. That is all that matters, whatever happens, okay?"

I swallowed the nerves that seemed to have found their way up my throat and nodded kissing his lips chastely before getting out of the car.

We barely made it up the walkway before Renee popped her head out of the front door to greet us. "Hi, honey, you made it."

_Of course we did._ I sighed and plastered a nervous smile on my face.

"Hi mom." I walked up to her quickly and hugged her, breathing her in.

We pulled back from each other as she appraised me. "Oh, baby, you look great." and then she chanced a glance behind me and cocked an eyebrow at me, "Well, isn't he a treat."

I rolled my eyes at my mother. She could be such a cougar sometimes but she meant no harm in her playful demeanor. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I stepped back from my mother's embrace and took Edward's hand in mine, "Edward, this is my mother, Renee."

"Nice to meet you, Renee." Edward grinned at my mother.

"Likewise." She replied coquettishly.

I was pretty sure she was checking him out. But I let it pass. I knew she meant absolutely no harm by it, heck, little old ladies at the grocery store eye-fucked him so, meh, who's one more, right?

Anyways, mom led us into the foyer where we took off our jackets and made ourselves comfortable.

"Your father had to go on an errand but he should be back shortly. I forgot to buy that cranberry sauce you like so much so I sent him to the store to get some. Last thing I want is to go in there tomorrow with the rest of the townfolk." She smiled as she headed for the kitchen, leaving us to our own devices.

I popped my head into the kitchen behind her, "I'll show Edward around the house, okay?"

She turned to face me and whispered, "You didn't tell me how handsome he is, sweetie. You go show that boy around the house good and proper." She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously and winked at me.

"Ehmm, yeah, sure mom." I shuddered and swallowed the bile that had risen up in my throat. Gross.

Not that Edward was gross, but my mom saying those things, just eww. I doubted we were going to be doing anything 'good and proper' in this house this weekend. Or any other time for that matter.

"Okay," I turned toward Edward and took his hand into mine, "ready for the grand tour?"

"Did your mom just give you permission to sleep with me in her house?"

"Shut up, Edward." I squeezed his hand as I pulled him behind me, up the stairs to the second floor.

"What? A man can hope, right?"

I turned toward him, "We're not... No. I just... No. Okay."

He chuckled, "You'll be begging for it, sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes, "Probably but you haven't met my dad yet and well, he has guns so I'd be careful of all this wishful thinkin' you're doing over there, Cullen."

We got to the top of the stairs and Edward pulled me to his side. "Always wishful for you, baby."

_Ahh, such a romantic fool._

"So, this is my parent's room and over there is the guest room." I motioned to the room at the end of the hall, "That is the bathroom, the only one on this floor, by the way and this," I motioned to the only door to the right of the hallway, "is our room for the weekend."

"Well, by all means, Miss Swan, let me see the pink palace of perfection." He grinned; I glowered.

"Seriously, Edward, you sound like bad word porn."

He popped his eyebrow up all the way to his hairline. "Word porn?"

I sighed, "Ya know, those stories I read online? Fanfiction? Porn for the bored housewife?"

"I know, I know. And I also know about the YouPorn channels you have on your laptop, Isabella, don't think you can hide that shit from me." He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me, nuzzling his nose into the apex between my neck and shoulder.

I sighed and moved my head to the side to give him greater access, "Aww, fuck it. Let's go to my room and make out."

I felt his lips curl up into a grin. "That was easy. Thought you'd never ask."

**XOXOXOXO**

I have no idea how long we had been sucking face but at some point I heard mom hollering up the stairs telling us that dad was finally home. We had been so enthralled with the prospect of being naughty, well naughty in an immature 'think like you're fifteen' kind of way, that time just flew right by.

Edward was right, making out in your old teenage bedroom was a lot of fun.

So much so that I hadn't even shown him around the room. Not that there was much to show.

We made ourselves presentable and by presentable I mean that Edward had to will his hard-on to go away before we descended down the stairs so that I could have him meet my father.

"Hey Dad." I pulled up my sleeved and smoother down my hair nervously. "This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend."

My father looked Edward up and down, eying him carefully, "Well, Edward, nice to meet you." He then shook his hand and patted his back, "How about you and I have us a little talk, man to man."

I looked at my father horrified. He wouldn't, "Daddy, don't show him the guns. Please."

He chuckled and patted Edward's shoulder while looking straight at me, "I don't know where you get these stories, sweetheart. I would never do that. But Edward," he gave Edward the death glare "you hurt my daughter and you will meet the gun collection. You hear me son?"

Edward let out an audible gasp and nodded.

"Daddy, Edward wouldn't hurt me. Would you stop worrying?"

"I love you Bells. I'm just lookin' out for you. Alright then, son, let me show you my cave." Dad led Edward to the basement.

Edward didn't speak, he just followed my father down the hall while I stood there mouth agape and looked on in horror.

A million questions popped into my head.

Had my father been kidnapped and replaced by some clone designed to lull us into some sense of security before striking and killing us all?

Had he been medicated? And would said medication render him into a killer?

Or even better, did dad actually like Edward?

"Don't over analyze your father's actions, Bella. You'll just drive yourself crazy." Mom gave me a reassuring smile as she headed towards the living room.

I followed her, "I don't understand. The last guy I brought over was scared shitless of ever coming back."

I sat down on the overstuffed maroon sofa while mom took her usual spot in the rocking chair by the picture window, "And how long ago was that, Bella?"

I thought about it and couldn't remember the last guy I had even bothered to bring to my parent's house. As far as I was concerned it could have gone as far back as high school. "I get your point. But I love Edward, mom, I don't want us to leave here in two days only for me to end up single again."

"Oh, sweetheart, I wouldn't worry about that. I see the way that boy looks at you. He's certainly not going anywhere. Your father wants you to be happy. Therapy's been helping a lot."

And I stared at her for a few seconds because I had no idea daddy was even seeing a shrink.

"Oh baby, so much has been going on in this house in the last couple of years. We're trying here. Your father has been quite difficult. It took a lot to make him speak up about the things that were bothering him. You know how he doesn't talk much, well anyways, he's changed. He's never going to be chatty Kathy, ya know, but he does want to be involved in your life, baby. He loves you so much. You're his baby girl."

I sat there and stared at my mother, I didn't know anything about this. I guess I hadn't been home in so long, really, what did I expect?

"Wow, mom, I had no idea." I wiped the errant tear from my cheek.

"Don't worry about Edward. Your father knows how important he is to you. They're probably down there discussing some fishing expedition or another"

I giggle snorted. The thought of Edward sitting in a boat for hours. Yeah, I think not. "Whatever keeps him alive, I guess."

Mom and I discussed everything from her job to mine and back. She asked how Alice was doing and I explained how she was looking into buying a home with Jasper.

At dinner time, Edward and my father came up to eat with us only to be summoned back into the vortex of the man-cave from some other sports expedition.

By nine thirty, when I hadn't seen or heard from Edward, I went outside, rustled up our luggage and brought it up to my room. I then proceeded to take a shower and go to bed.

See, I do not delve into the man-cave. That place was like a no estrogen zone.

So, with the new knowledge about my parents swimming around in my brain, I lay in my old bed and waited for Edward to join me.

Eventually, sleep must've won out and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

I don't know when Edward came to bed, but when I woke up some time in the middle of the night, he was there sleeping next to me. His nearly naked form taking up more than half of my double sized bed.

I cuddled up close to him, laid my head on his chest and drifted back off to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The sun glaring through the window by the bed woke me up. I was slightly confused, thinking I may have dreamed up the last five years but then the soft fingers playing with the hem of my shirt, tickling my skin told me otherwise.

"What did you and my dad talk about last night?" I wondered aloud through my sleepy, raspy voice.

"Oh, he told me a little bit about you and them. About his infidelities and how hard it was for you to accept. He threatened my balls if I ever pulled that shit on you."

I smiled, "Wow, dad's pulling out all the stops with you. I rather like it."

Edward tightened his hold on me, "Well, I rather like you."

"They sleep right down the hall. We can't have sex." I stated, kissing my way down his chest.

"Baby, according to Bill Clinton, whatever you're about to do isn't considered sex." Edward's hand found its way to my hair where he threaded his fingers lightly through it, sending shivers down my body and straight to my core.

I licked my lips and looked up to see the satisfied smirk plastered on his perfectly delectable lips. "What exactly did you think I was going to do, Dr. Cullen?" I playfully cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh well, uhmm... shit I thought-"

I cut him off mid sentence, "Oh, did you think I was going to disgrace my parent's house this way? I'm not that kinda girl, Dr. Cullen." I stated, deadpan. Although the giggle that was threatening to escape was surely noticeable.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have assumed you were going to do that." He kept up his ministrations tucking pieces of unruly hair behind my ears and absentmindedly smoothing it back.

"Well, now that you've clearly put the thought in my head, I might as well. Lord knows you can take care of me later. In the shower. Where I can be a bit loud and not completely scar my parents with my sexy noises." The thought alone made me cringe. I wasn't exactly quiet when I came. Especially when it was Edward-induced.

A smile crept up his lips, "That's what I like to hear."

So, in true form, I gave him the best blowjob I could muster this early in the morning.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So I guess you're going to be watching football downstairs all day?"

He shrugged, "Probably. I have to get into his good graces somehow."

"Well, just be prepared for the best turkey ever." I smiled and patted his butt as I walked out of the bathroom.

We had just came out of the shower and, true to his word, he had given me mine while I struggled not to scream too loudly as his cunnilingus skills worked their magic on my pussy.

"Oh, baby, you never disappoint me with whatever you make."

_Suck up._

_But you love him._

I shook my head and walked downstairs where I joined my mother in the kitchen.

The weekend went ahead positively. We laughed as my mother regaled Edward with stories of my awkward youth. Dad made a few jokes, which surprised me and made me remember the man I used to know and love.

All in all, I wouldn't have asked for a better weekend.

When it was time to say goodbye, I told my mom how happy I was that things seemed better and I hugged my dad tightly against my chest. I kissed his tear stained cheek before telling him how much I loved him.

For the first time in years, a trip to see my parents hadn't been dreadful. It had truly been the best Thanksgiving in years.

On our way back, I made it a point to stay awake the entire time. Edward and I discussed our weekend in more detail. He told me about the football game, in which my father fell asleep on his recliner. He also let me in on a few more snippets of their conversation.

My parents, as it turned out, were more than happy to give us their blessing for the big move.

So, as we rode the almost four hour drive, we discussed the move in greater detail. We also made plans to have a party at his house beforehand to announce this joyous occasion to all of our friends. We would also be inviting them along to help out with the actual move. But for now, that little tidbit would be kept between Edward and I.

**A/N: To respond to a couple of common questions: If you were expecting a load of drama or angst, this isn't the story for you. This is an ExB fic, so other characters have supporting ****roles**** only. That being said, we have maybe 4 more chapters and an epi to go with these two. :o)**

**I forgot to mention last week that I wrote a drabble fic, it's on my profile. I posted all 30 chapters of 'It Was Always You' within 24 hours. It's short, poetic and sweet with a HEA. **

**I've gone and done the inevitable... my real life FB account was starting to be a bit too hard to keep clean so anyways, friend me 'Missy Cullen Fanfiction', I'm not very entertaining but once in a while shit happens!**

**Furthermore, WitchyVampireGirl and I entered a contest together. Voting is now open so go read and vote for your favorite. www . Fanfiction . net/u/3143658/PickYourPicContest**

**A huge thanks to my chickas WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for their fuckawesome help.**

**And a huge thanks to everyone reading, rec'ing and reviewing, I flove every single one of you! :o)**


	21. Chapter 21

**SM owns all things Twilight... I own these reincarnations of her characters.**

**Chapter 21**

**XXX – Preparations – XXX**

The trip from Forks back to Seattle had been uneventful, but fruitful. We had made some executive decisions and plans to move forward.

Edward had stayed over at my house that night as we had been so overly tired from the trip. The moment we stepped through the door, clothes were torn off, showers were had and a bed was filled with two very tired bodies.

Oh, and aunt Flo had made a visit during our vacation so that sorta cut off some of our much needed sexy times.

Was I bitter?

Fuck yes!

But I digress...

Edward was due to start his day shift that week so we planned to call everyone we could think of on Monday night and invite them to a little soirée at Edward's house on Saturday. Edward was working a half shift that evening but had Sunday off so we would be able to relax the next day.

Everything was perfect.

Monday morning, we woke up went to work. Nothing special happened there.

I spent most of my day caged up in my cube and staring at the screen while clicking on my mouse repeatedly. I know it sounds tedious, but it is what I do. I play with Photoshop, make things pretty to look at and at the end of the week, someone pays me for it.

Nice gig, huh?

Edward called me a little bit after five pm. to tell me he wouldn't be coming over later since he had a very harsh day and was desperate for his own bed. I can't say it didn't sting a little, but I completely understood. The poor boy had spent three nights sleeping in a double sized bed that was probably as old as I was. I was used to that bed, but apparently, he wasn't.

I made quick work of calling my landlord about giving notice for my apartment but was met with his answering machine. I left a generic message, asking him to call me back and gave him my work number. I needed to have that nipped in the bud since we were already into late November and I needed to give him my month's notice. Edward and I had decided to slowly bring my things over to his house to make a smooth transition for both of us.

He told me that I could use some of the spare space in his basement for any of my extra stuff. I wasn't too attached to most of my furniture, so we would be using it for the game room in the basement. Tanya had brought quite a bit of stuff with her and Edward had never bothered to get it refurnished after she had left. Thankfully for me, Edward and Esme had awesome taste in furniture and the house looked better than I could ever come up with.

Edward had also filled me in on the beautiful gardens behind the house. I couldn't wait for spring, since according to him; it was like backyard came to life all over again.

I looked around my sparse space and decided that I wouldn't be sad about leaving it. Truth be told, I was giddy and even though we were in for a busy month ahead with my move and the Christmas season, it would all be worth it in the long run.

I made myself a quick dinner and ended up falling asleep while watching _Two__and__a__Half__Men_ re-runs on cable. I woke up around two in the morning, made a trip to the bathroom and then face planted onto my bed where I fell asleep right away. I must've been more tired than I had thought. Either that or the Tryptophan from the turkey we had on Thanksgiving had some mad lingering effects.

Tuesday morning came too quickly but I got up, took a quick shower and went to meet Alice for our coffee date.

"So, you're sure about this?" Alice beamed, fidgeting with her empty cup.

I nodded, "Yeah, you guys can come over at around four. We can have a few drinks then an early dinner. Edward works the night shift but he only starts at nine so we can have a nice little gathering before he leaves me for the night."

I didn't tell her we were going to make a grand announcement. Granted, Alice and her stellar intuitive skills probably already knew about our plans. What she wouldn't know was that I was going to be asking for her help in packing all my shit.

And for a single gal, I had a lot of stuff to pack.

"Alright. I'm just surprised to see the two of you being so domestic, I mean, a dinner party? Really?"

I glared at her, "Alice, just get your ass to your cousin's house. We want to do this. It'll be nice to have us all together. Besides, what else did you have planned?"

She shrugged, "Alright. But, ehmm, you're cooking, right? 'Cause one thing I know for sure is that Edward does not possess stellar cooking skills. The boy can barely make toast."

I giggled, "I know. He burned my Pop-Tarts the other morning." We giggled a bit at Edward's expense. Alice was allowed since she's family and me well; I love him and his idiosyncrasies, just like he loves me and mine. It's all good.

"Well, this was nice, Bells. We need to get to work but please tell me you'll be here tomorrow morning." she gave me the puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist.

We walked out of the coffee shop and headed towards our building. "I promise. I'm sorry I've been a bit of a fail lately but everything has been so hectic."

"I know. No worries. Okay, call me later." She waved at me as we parted ways.

"Laters."

I got to my cube and fired up my puter. Ange was already seated and seemed to be completely enthralled by whatever she was doing. She didn't look up to acknowledge me. This was normal for us. She was a nice quiet girl. Fast learner and super smart. And, as a plus, she loved working on the websites. The two of us made a great team and in the few weeks that she had been around, I had found her to be a great asset to our office.

Unlike my lunches with Tanya, I found lunch with Angela to be a relaxing experience. It felt like she actually wanted a friend but she didn't intrude into my private life or even ask anything about it. We kept our conversations pretty much work related. I found that I was the one willingly opening up to her and letting her in. She was shy and true to herself which was refreshing considering I had been exposed to Tanya for so long and well, we all know how that went.

I eventually found out she was a year older than me. Her husband Ben was actually from Seattle so they had family here.

Oh, and she was a preacher's daughter.

I made it a point to not swear too much in front of her ever since.

Talk about a shocker.

Just a week prior to her big religious revelation, there I was swearing like a sailor at my computer because Joomla, the stupid program our office uses to set up the web sites, was being a bitch and she was just looking over at me like I had three heads. I bit my lip and told her I was sorry. That's when she told me of her love of all things web related and how she loved to build websites.

We've been a team ever since.

I think I love her.

I may have to make sure she never quits this place.

I may have to beg Lauren to make sure she never leaves. But dude, Angela was a true gift for my sucky work life.

It was like she was sent just for me.

_Tanya who?_

Yeah, exactly!

I invited Angela and Ben to come to dinner Saturday night. I figured it would be nice to get to know Ben too since I was already totally in work-love with his wife. Wouldn't want him to get jealous, ya know.

She accepted wholeheartedly and I ended up friending her on Facebook.

Yes, I loved her that freaking much in only a few weeks. I tell you, she had magic keyboard fingers that just worked their way into my heart.

That night, I made myself some dinner and watched some television while I waited patiently for Edward to get to his house and call me. I couldn't wait to tell him I had invited Alice and Angela. He was supposed to have called Emmett and his parents to tell them about our Saturday dinner plans.

Our big announcement would either please all of them or we would suffer through speeches about it being too early for us to move forward so fast.

My major argument to that is that when you know you love someone, you just know. Jumping in with both feet will either make us stronger or pull us apart. Eventually we would have done it so why not sooner than later.

The subtle ring of my phone shook me out of my reverie.

"Hello." I smiled into the phone, expecting Edward's voice.

"Isabella, it's Marcus."

Crap, landlord. Oh, well, "Hey Marcus. How are you?"

"I'm good. I suppose you want to tell me you're moving?"

I twirled a strand of hair absentmindedly around my finger, "Ehmm, yeah, actually... I hate doing this but I'll be out for January first."

Marcus groaned, "I'm a little disappointed, Bella. Is there anything I can do to make you stay? You were a very good tenant and as you know good renters are hard to find."

"I'm really sorry, Marcus. There's not much you could do. I've decided to move in with my boyfriend and well, he owns a nice house."

"Oh, I'm happy to hear that, Bella. I'm happy for you. I'll make a note of that in your file. Just make sure to drop off the keys at the office when you're all settled. Okay?"

"Thank you so much, Marcus. I've had a wonderful time in this place but it's time for me to move onto the next step in my life."

"Alright Bella, good luck."

"Thanks again, Marcus. Good night."

"Good night."

I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief just knowing that things were progressing made me feel giddy.

And horny.

I know, weird. Sue me.

I hadn't seen Edward in well over twenty four hours and withdrawal from his pretty face was getting to me. Plus, mother nature had finished her wrath on my vag and I was finally free to go forth and have sex.

As I sat on the couch and contemplated some YouPorn and maybe a self-love session while waiting for Edward to call, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right there." I grumbled while making my way to the door.

_Stupid cock blocking son of a-_

I looked through the peep hole and flung the door open, "Holy shit, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, baby?"

I beamed at him and threw my arms around his neck, inhaling his scent, "I was just thinking about you, Edward."

He wrapped his arms around me and walked us back into my apartment, closing the door behind him as he pushed me backwards until my lower back hit the bathroom counter.

Edward cupped my ass and pulled me to sit on the counter, "God, I've missed you, sweetheart."

I nodded my agreement and peppered kisses all over his jaw and the corners of his lips, purposefully teasing him.

"Hmmm, I missed this."

I giggled, "I missed you too." Kiss. "Dinner is on for Saturday." Kiss. "I invited Angela," Kiss. "Ben, Alice and," another kiss, "Jazz."

"Okay, how bout we discuss them later." he gave me that panty soaking grin and wiggled his eyebrows. _Dayum,__he's__pretty._ "Less clothes, more kissing."

I couldn't agree more.

So I did as he asked and pulled him to me, taking his bottom lip between my teeth and suckling gently as I unbuttoned his shirt and he fiddled with the zipper on my black work pants.

I slid my tongue into his mouth eagerly searching for his, earning a guttural groan as they slid against each other.

I broke our passionate kiss and hopped down from my perch on the counter to help Edward undress me.

Soon, his clothes had met mine in a pile on the floor in the corner of my tiny apartment bathroom.

I set the shower temperature and held Edward's hand as we stepped underneath the spray. My body tingled with anticipation not only from Edward's presence but also from the heat of the water trickling over my tired muscles.

Edward took my shampoo and put a small amount onto his hand, "Turn around, baby."

I sighed as he massaged it into my scalp. My nipples perked up as he worked his fingers into my hair putting my entire body on alert.

I flattened my hands against the wall in front of me to hold me up. The tingles from his touch that were coursing through me were too much, I needed to hold onto something otherwise, I was afraid I may fly away. Not that that theory made sense but in that moment, it did.

Edward rinsed my hair then proceeded to wash my body. Sliding the wet soapy washcloth over every limb. Eliciting involuntary moans and whimpers from deep within my body. With every pass, I thought I would go up in flames from the heat of his touch.

When he was done, I took the washcloth from him and proceeded to put some of his body wash, on it and did the same to his body. Of course taking extra time to clean his fully erect dick.

I made a mental note to get back to it later.

I then took his bottle of shampoo and squirted a small amount in the palm of my hand, "Can you kneel, baby, you're too tall." I grinned up at him.

He swallowed thickly and did as I asked.

I proceeded to wet his hair with my hand-held shower head and then lathered up his copper colored tresses. Wet or dry, I loved how his hair felt in my hands, soft and not too long but always seemed messy and free.

Edward moaned as I massaged his scalp. I had the same effect on him as he had had on me.

"Hmm, baby, that feels so good. Don't stop." He proceeded to bring his hands to my butt and massage my cheeks with his large palms and long fingers.

I paused a bit, taken aback by the feel of his hands doing such delicious things to my back-side.

I rinsed his hair, saving him from getting too much soap in his eyes as he leaned forward and buried his face in my pussy, bringing his tongue to greet my eager clit. "Hmm, Edward, it's been so long..." I whimpered, holding on to his hair so that I wouldn't fall over.

"I know, baby," Lick, "we'll be together soon." Swirl, "Hmm, you taste so good, Isabella."

Thud.

I died.

His tongue lapped at my eager clit as his fingers dug into the flesh of my butt, holding me up as I came hard, falling over the edge, mumbling uncontrollably under my breath.

I let go of Edward's hair as he stood up in front of me sporting a shit-eating grin and a hard-on that could have rivaled the word's hardest cock. "Hmm, Edward, I missed your tongue."

He moaned as I leaned into him and cupped his balls with one hand and slowly moved my other hand up and down his shaft.

"Fuck, baby, I love having your hands all over me but if you keep doing that I'll be cumming all over your tits."

I groaned. For some reason the thought of Edward jizz all over me sounded oddly erotic. "Hmmm, maybe that's what I'm aiming for then." I brought my thumb over the head of his cock and swirled it around, picking up some of the pre-cum that had gathered there before bringing my thumb into my mouth and sensually licking it off.

And _that_, ladies, is how you get Edward Cullen to manhandle you.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, swirled me around and before I knew what he was doing, I was bent over with his cock, buried deep inside my pussy.

"Fuck, Edward, so good." I sighed as he filled me bringing one hand to cup my breast and the other one on my hip to keep me still.

The angle in which he had me positioned made my body tingle with ever thrust as the head of his cock hit my g-spot in just the right way.

No vibrator had ever made me feel that way before and dammit did it ever feel good.

In no time at all, I was mumbling incoherently again as Edward slammed into me quicker and rougher, finding his own release. "Fuck, Bella.. I'm cumming, baby."

"Holy shit... so good." My hands were pressed against the wall in front of me, steadying me because otherwise, I'm positive I would have fallen onto my face and well, nobody wants that kind of clumsiness in the middle of their orgasmic bliss.

Edward pulled me up and pressed my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. The motion made his limp cock slide out of me making me whimper at the loss of contact. "We have got to do that again." I giggled as I turned off the taps.

Edward kissed my temple, "Hmm, absolutely."

We climbed out of the shower and dried ourselves before heading to bed.

I pressed my back-side against Edward's front, making me the little spoon as Edward's arms encircled me and pulled me closer.

"Hmm, so, what was it you were saying about Alice and Angela?"

"Oh, they're coming over on Saturday. Did you get a chance to talk to Em and your mom?"

"Yeah, mom said something about dad having a fundraiser engagement to attend so they won't be able to make it but Em and Rose will be there. I hope its okay with you, but I told mom about our plans."

I gasped; I mean shit, what if she didn't want us to do this? What if she got him to change his mind? "What did she say?" I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth and chewed on it nervously as I waited to hear his answer.

"Oh, she said she was happy for us. Mom likes you very much."

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Breathe._

"Oh, that's nice. I really like her too."

He chuckled, "You were actually worried there weren't you?"

I let go of my bruised lip, "Yeah, kind of."

Edward kissed the spot behind my ear, "Stop worrying, beautiful. This is exactly why we're together. It's like we were just meant to be."

I smiled, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, beautiful."

We drifted off to sleep, comfortably snuggled up together happy and sated.

**XOXOXOXO**

I woke up in an empty bed, and after an evening of blissful happiness, _that_ kind of royally sucked. Then again, Edward was so kind, letting me sleep in when he had to get up so early to start his shift at the hospital that it almost made up for it. Almost.

I tightened my grip on his pillow and buried my nose in it, inhaling his scent greedily.

Gah, he smelled so damn good.

And soon I would get engulfed by his scent all around me all the time. It was like my body had a visceral reaction to it. My nipples would harden and my body would tingle, the sensations were directly linked to my throbbing girlie bits.

I know, I have issues.

The alarm clock started up again, fuck, I must've pressed snooze.

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed, yawning and stretching as I made my way to the bathroom. I did my business, brushed my teeth and did my hair then clawed my way into the depths of my closet for some work-worthy attire.

Dressed and looking half decent, I grabbed some strawberry Pop-Tarts from the cupboard and my purse and was on my way to work.

My day was pretty quiet, coffee with Alie, lunch with Ange then dinner alone but ending the evening securely buried underneath the covers with Edward.

The rest of the week went as such. Edward would end his shift and come over, we would spend some quiet time together, talking and just being and then we'd go to bed together.

A girl could seriously get used to that.

By Saturday morning, I was so happy to be able to get it out of me. Keeping our news a secret from our friends all week had made me all sorts of crazy.

Alice had almost made me spill but I had found my resolve and stayed strong. Thankfully, tonight was the night and then either our friends would be happy and supportive of us or they would threaten us with pitchforks saying it was too early in our relationship to move in together so quickly.

Either way, it was time.

Tonight, couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone rec'ing this thing, I mean seriously, I am floored with all the attention. THANK YOU!**

**I hope I didn't offend anyone last chapter with my comment about fanfiction being porn for the bored housewife, I am aware that alot more people than that read ff, it wasn't meant as an insult. I probably read way more than I should myself.**

**A huge thanks to WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for bearing with my crazy ass. Seriously, I may need some little purple pills sometimes...**

**WVG and I have published our joint O/S. it didn't win the contest but it was fun anyways... **

**http: / www . fanfiction . net/s/7477984/1/**

**XOXO – Missy :o)**


	22. Chapter 22

**SM owns everything that sparkles in Twilight... My Bella owns a sparkly vibe... no, wait, that's me, lol **

**Chapter 22**

**XXX – Revelations – XXX**

My heart was beating and my nerves were jittery, full of anticipation as I placed the baking dish in the oven.

Edward loved this particular dish so I was making my famous homemade lasagna for our little soirée and had planned to accompany it with homemade Caesar salad, garlic bread sticks and of course wine. Lots and lots of it. This was a big step for me and I needed the reinforcement.

I had always been self sufficient and never relied on a man so, to say that I was nervous, was the understatement of the year. I had been dealing with it fairly well, mind you, it's just that telling people about everything felt kind of weird.

Oh, and telling our friends would make it even more real.

And let's not forget, we needed to get these friends of ours nice and plastered to make them agree to what we had planned for them. They were going to be our labor force after all.

It wasn't that we needed their approval to move in together and we were probably putting too much on our shoulders in the search for everyone's approval but realistically speaking, Edward had gotten married less than six months ago and was already divorced and thinking of shacking up with a different girl.

You'd think that kind of decision needed some outside perspective, good or bad.

It wasn't like they were going to stop us, we were grown adults after all.

The smell of the lasagna wafted through the house as I prepared the lettuce and homemade dressing. I liked to keep myself busy as Edward slept upstairs.

Edward had gotten up early and gone to the hospital for his early shift while I went grocery shopping and vandalized his beautiful kitchen with my stellar cooking skills. We had exchanged house keys weeks ago which was quite a big step in our relationship, but not quite as big as actually physically moving in together.

I was a nervous wreck.

I wanted more than anything to be with him in that bed upstairs.

My girlie bits chastised me with every step. Edward and I had managed to grind our naked bodies together in about every room in this house. No space, horizontal or vertical, had been safe from our experimentation.

_Except for the piano. _

_Yes, the piano would be our next adventure._

_Definitely._

I smiled as I peeked around the corner from the kitchen where I could see just the edge of the large black instrument peeking at me through the doorway.

Being in that kitchen alone was a first for me, oddly enough. I guessed I'd have to get used to it if I was going to live here.

I looked at the clock and noticed that our friends would be starting to arrive soon. The butterflies in my stomach could not be controlled so I poured myself a glass of red wine and drank half of it before putting the lettuce in the big mixing bowl and cleaning up the counter top.

I pondered whether or not to wake up Edward then decided it was time. I didn't want him to be woken by the door bell, after all.

I padded my way upstairs and opened the bedroom door, the sight waiting for me was something I certainly hadn't expected.

Edward had showered and gone to bed when he had gotten home earlier and now he was lying on his side, the sheet barely covering his manly bits with the sun shining through the cracks in the curtains giving him an almost ethereal look.

God, he was sex personified right there, eyes closed, messy sex hair and ohhh the sinewy muscles.

Cue drool, _Christ__help__me__now._

I walked slowly towards the bed and climbed in next to him, laying my head on his pillow. I fingered the tendrils of hair around his ear and earned a sigh in response. I scooted closer to him and pressed my hand against his heart, feeling it beat against his chest. Something I hoped would never stop. The thought of ever losing him made my soul ache. I quickly tuned out those feelings and brought my hands to his back where I squeezed our bodies together, tightening my hold on him and maybe waking him at the same time.

Finally, Edward brought his hand around my torso and tightened his grip on me, "Hey baby, is it time already?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry for having to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

"It's okay. I could get used to waking up like this." I felt his lips curl up against my skin.

"Me too, baby." I smiled. God, I was so far gone for this man, it wasn't even fathomable.

"Hmmm, I wish I had time to sex you up good and proper, Miss Swan." His breath tickled my skin, making me shiver; his words making my underwear slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, if we're quick about things-"

Cockblocked by the mother fucking door bell.

"Fuck, they're early." I gritted out through clenched teeth just as Edward's hand had found solace on my left boob.

"Can you get that, baby? I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs." he kissed my cheek and sat up, relieving my tit from his grasp.

I rolled my eyes and acted like a petulant five year old, "Fine. But you better finish that tomorrow, mister." I scowled at him, my lip twitching, begging for me to let go and just smile already.

Edward grasped my wrists with both his hands and pulled me to him, kissing my nose, "You know it baby."

I reluctantly made my way downstairs, smoothing down my hair and clothes before opening the door.

But what I saw there staring back at me, was definitely not what I was expecting.

_Oh no she di-in't!_

"Tanya?"

Tanya gaped at me, obviously confused, "Bella?"

I shook my head and took a deep cleansing breath. _Fuck,__not__this__shit__again._

I huffed, attitude completely evident in my stance and demeanor. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Where's Edward?" She smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. This was a different Tanya. I had no idea what to do with her.

But I didn't have much time to think about it because all of a sudden, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. "Baby tell them to-" Edward took a good look through the doorway, "Tanya, what do you want?"

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Can I come in? I won't be long. It's good that you're here, Bella, this will save me a trip actually."

I frowned and opened the door wider, letting her in.

Hopefully she hadn't turned into a vampire and I hadn't sealed our fate by inviting her in.

_What_? I have a very fertile imagination, thank you very much.

We made our way to the living room. She obviously knew where it was since she had lived there long enough.

I rolled my eyes at my inner thoughts, seriously, vampire? Who thinks that?

Me, _that's_ who.

The food smelled awesome.

_Maybe__if__I__ignore__her__she'll__go__away__faster._

I tried to look anywhere but directly at her.

_If__I__can't__see__you,__you__can't__see__me._My inner bitch chanted while I willingly ignored the blond twat.

_What are you, five?_

_Mehh, sometimes._

_Yeah, okay, I suck._

I kept my mouth shut 'cause this shit my brain was coming up would just serve to prove me crazy.

"Wow, Esme had a field day in here. This looks nothing like my house." she mused as she took a seat on the sofa.

Edward sat next to me on the sofa opposite Tanya and held my hand in one of his as he raked the other one in his mussed up sex-hair. "Cut the crap, Tan, what is it now?"

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Well, I've been going through therapy and have joined this group." she started, her eyes surveying the room and not meeting mine or Edward's as she spoke. "I'm here because I have to apologize to both of you. Edward, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for making you feel like less of a man because of my addiction I'm-"

"What addiction, Tanya? What kind of sorry excuses have you come up with now?" Edward fumed, pinching the bridge of his nose and speaking through clenched teeth. Apparently her being here was annoying him too.

_Good to know._

"I had a sex addiction. It started a while back, probably around the time you were away at med school and I was alone. I found a sense of peace in being with all sorts of strange men. Having empty encounters in dirty bars and back alleyways. I have to come clean to you, it's one of my steps. My therapist is good to me. He says that you were a good wake-up call. I did love you, Edward, but I also did fail us miserably and for that I'm very sorry. God, this is hard to admit out loud. For what it's worth, what I said the other day still stands. The two of you will be good together."

Edward clenched my hand hard as I absorbed her words. Sex addict? Well, it would explain quite a bit. But fuck, she had Edward, I couldn't even imagine wanting anyone else in that way. Ever.

I shook my head thinking things over; I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

_Seriously, biatch, sex on legs sitting right here, baby. What were you thinking?_

"Bella, I'm sorry for lying to you. I used to regale you with stories about my conquests and you'd sit there and listen to me and treat me like a friend when all I was doing was using you. Telling you these things made me feel better about me. You were like a cushion of sorts for me. I couldn't tell anyone else and since I purposefully kept you at arm's length well, you were the perfect person for me to let off some steam to. I told you things I've only told my shrink. I miss our friendship," she frowned and looked at her hands, "I know I wasn't much of a friend but everything you did for me, was all you, Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't more for either of you." She looked up and took a deep breath, "The both of you deserve more than this kind of crappy apology, but it's all I have. If anything, you have my blessing. Not that you need it, but just know that you have it. And Bella, this house has _you_ written all over it. You'll love it here." She smiled at me. A genuine beautiful Tanya smile I hadn't seen in months.

"How did you know I was moving in?" I knitted my brows together and searched her face for an answer.

"I didn't, but you will. He's a good man, Bells. I just couldn't love him enough." Her eyes met Edward's, "But no worries, I met someone. I love him so much. He is nice and sweet. He reminds me of you in a lot of ways but he knows about my addiction and we're working through it. He's very patient with me. He wanted me to do this. Set things straight with the people I've wronged. It feels good."

Edward nodded, "Alright well, good luck with that, Tanya."

She stood up and headed for the door. "Thanks for listening. And I truly am sorry for everything. Just be happy, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay."

I watched as Tanya saw herself out of the house. Edward snaked his arms around me and hugged me closer to him, "God, that was almost awkward."

I snorted, "Almost?"

"Yeah, it felt weird to have her here, ya know. I almost feel like I need to scrub the house to rid it of her cooties."

I giggled, "Cooties, Edward?"

Just as he was going to answer me, by hopefully humping me senseless, the doorbell rung again, at least this time it would be one of our friends.

**XOXOXOXO**

Everyone seemed to arrive at the same time which was great. Even greater is that they had just missed Tanya. Now _that_ would have been awkward. For her, I mean, not for us. Maybe she had more shit to apologize for.

Meh, who knows, as long as she left my man alone, I really didn't give a shit.

I introduced Ange and Ben to everyone. Of course Ange already knew Alice since we had had lunch together on a few occasions. Ben found his intro with the boys easily since they started talking cars or some shit. I could never understand exactly what it was that men discussed when we weren't around so I left them to their own devices. Soon enough, the four of them were laughing and walking away towards the great room.

As I was taking jackets and making small talk with my girls, oh and explaining how Tanya had just left the house, the oven timer went off, alerting me to the fact that dinner was ready.

I excused myself and took care of taking out the lasagna and finished prepping the salad.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as she, Ange and Rose joined me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I mean she was cordial and everything. It's just, gahhh, ya know. How she's just putting her whole cheating on an addiction. I think it's a whole crock of shit." I mixed the salad almost violently, sprinkling in some cheese and lemon zest. "Seriously, what if Edward was here alone? What the hell would she have done?"

Alice put a hand on my shoulder stopping me from massacring the bread sticks, "Bella, stop it. Stop worrying over this. She's gone and hopefully she's found someone that is willing to get tested for STD's once a month."

I scoffed, "Yeah, poor shmuck."

Rose let out a snort, "Hey, you got lucky. She could have been here to deliver way worse news."

"Seriously, Rose?"

She shrugged, "I'd get that sofa she sat on steam cleaned if I were you. Ya know, cooties?"

We all erupted in a fit of giggles and made our way into the dining room where the boys were waiting for their food.

Typical men.

We took our seats around the table and started talking about everything and nothing. I was a nervous wreck with our earlier Tanya drama adding to the impending news of my holiday timed move.

Edward and I had decided that I would take the reins and give the speech.

I had been drinking all afternoon so by the time we had finished eating, I had about three quarters of a bottle coursing through my veins already and it wasn't even dark outside.

Finally ready, in a moment full of brazen behavior, I stood up, making my chair crape on he floor behind me, directing everyone's attention at me. "Okay, guys, ehmm, I have something to tell you." I started then sucked in a large breath, "Edward and I are-"

Emmett snorted playfully, "Are you pregnant?"

I gaped at him, anger coursing through me. Why wouldn't he just shut up already. And pregnant, might I reiterate about the wine, hello, Emmett. Gahh. "Dude, I am not pregnant! Mother Nature made an appearance last week, trust me, my vag was a bloody mess. _That_, I remember." I rolled my eyes at him.

Emmett's face went from happy and full of mirth and mischief to white and almost sickly in about three point four seconds.

_Ha, good thing men don't bleed once a month._

"TMI, Bella, T. M. I." He visibly shuddered as I smirked in a 'yeah, so you shut the fuck up, now, Emmett McCarthy' kinda way.

"You asked for it. Now, please, sit down and be quiet so we can actually tell you our big news." I kept my eyes on Edward who was looking at me with a soft smile playing on his lips, his fingers tented together in front of him and his eyes full of love.

_Still soo pretty._

"Oh, so you _do_ have some big new?" _That_ was Alice.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, now could you people just shut up and listen for a second, please."

Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Jesus, you'd think me being the only one standing at the head of the dinner table would be enough to draw all of their attention, but noooo, these people were totally stealing my thunder.

"Would you guys just fucking listen to me," I pounded my fist on the table for emphasis, "I'm moving in here and you fuckers are all going to help me move my shit." I huffed and made a production of sitting back down dramatically.

Silence. I may have heard some crickets chirping.

Can I reiterate that I was thoroughly plastered by this point, yes?

Okay, so maybe I might have overreacted just a smidgen. Pregnant, really? Had I gained weight? Seriously, dude?

Then it started with Alice, "Oh. My. Gawd. I knew it! You two are sooo cute. Wow, Bella, I mean, this is just perfect. I can help you pack up and..." I zoned out after she said she'd help out with the packing.

My poor little psyche couldn't handle whatever she had to propose. I had been through enough today already. Alice was going all psycho Tasmanian devil on my ass and for once in my life, I just blocked her out.

Okay, well maybe not the first time 'cause I'm pretty sure I had blocked her out on many occasions before. But still.

What was I thinking? Wanting to handle this? I should've let Edward tell them all. I bet they would have let him talk.

_Fuckers._

_Yeah. You tell them._

_I think I did._

_Aww, shut up already._

"Bella, are you okay, sweetheart?"

I stopped concentrating on my dirty plate and looked up to meet seven pairs of eyes staring back at me with concern, "What?"

"This is wonderful news, Bella." Angela smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks Ange."

Emmett cleared his throat looking almost shy, "I'm sorry I interrupted you. This is awesome. I'm happy for the two of you."

Edward sat across the table from me and gave me his sexy ass crooked grin. "Thank you all for being here. Your support means a lot to us. I know it wasn't very long ago that I was crashing on your sofas and being slightly emo but just so you all know, Bella is it for me."

His words made my entire body tingle with excitement. I couldn't help but smile sweetly at him and hope I didn't melt from all the swooning I was experiencing. He was it for me too and it felt nice to hear him say it out loud in front of the people that meant so much to us.

Especially after my freak out.

"I love you too, baby."

"Do you guys need us to leave?" Emmett, again. _Fucker_.

I looked up to the ceiling for an answer and sighed dramatically. "No, Em, that's okay. You can stay."

"So I guess the Christmas party's going to be here this year then?" Alice asked excitedly.

I glared at her, "Ehmm, I don't know, Al, I mean with the packing and moving its just-"

"Oh, Bella, don't be so dramatic. We'll have that done in no time, won't we guys." Alice gave Emmett and Jasper pointed looks. Damn, the girl was a tiny terror. I was glad to have her in my corner.

"That would be great Alice," Edward chimed in, "We could invite your parents and mine. This is wonderful. Bella, baby, don't worry about the move, I'll help you in here and you know the cleaning service will come by, I'll have Giana put in a few extra hours to help you unpack if needed."

Ah yes, the perks of living here. Edward had a cleaning service come by to dust and clean the floors once a week. Some things a girl could definitely get used to.

"You're right," I relaxed a bit more and took another sip of my wine, "This is good. I'm sorry I've been a little tense guys and Emmett, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

The big oaf looked sheepish sitting next to me, "No problem Bells. For the record, you don't look pregnant."

I giggled, "Thank God."

Rosalie smoothed her hand lovingly behind her boyfriend's back, "Bella, if you don't mind, I have an announcement of my own."

"Go ahead, Rose, I guess we can all confess to something. Confessions are very popular today." I waved my hand around dismisively.

She stood up, "Well, EmmettandIareexpectingin June." and sat back down.

Did she just say what I think she did?

Oh, and I thought Tanya had stolen my thunder.

_Motherfucking Christ._

Edward and Jasper gaped at Emmett while Alice grinned from ear to ear. Ange and Ben just sat there smiling, probably wondering what kind of incestuous drama they had wandered into.

"What?"

Emmett spoke up, "It would have been cool if you were pregnant, ya know, Bells, 'cause we're expecting a little one and yeah, sorry about that."

And again, "What?"

"I saw a doctor yesterday and he confirmed my suspicions. We were going to have you all over at our place but on the drive over here, I got sick twice and had to stop by the side of the road to throw up. We figured we might as well tell you guys in case I end up being sick. Lord knows I can't keep food down, apparently." Rose rolled her eyes.

We weren't talking, just gaping at the two of them. Maybe it was because they didn't seem to be in _that_ place yet. I would have expected this from Alice, maybe, but certainly not Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice broke the awkward silence, "That's great you guys, congratulations. So I guess it will be an interesting summer."

"Yeah, we've accepted it. We're ready. We've been together long enough and this is one of those unexpected oopses in life." Emmett put his arm lovingly around Rose and she melted into him.

God, I was so glad I hadn't sleep with him. This would have been awkward.

After congratulating Emmett, Edward winked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Our friends talked amongst themselves as Edward and I continued our silent conversation from across the table.

Eventually, we got up and brought all of the dishes to the kitchen. Edward had his evening shift so the night was cut short for his sake.

Ange and Ben were the first ones to leave. They were going to go catch a late movie and call it a night. I invited Ange into my morning coffee ritual with Alice which earned me a high pitched squeal from the pixie herself.

Rose and Emmett left hand in hand. I was happy for them. Not about the stealing of my thunder part 'cause yeah, that sucked but still, their news was good news too and we could all use some of that.

They truly seemed happy about their little unplanned happy mishap. Which oddly made me almost jealous in a strange way. Edward and I weren't there yet, heck, we were miles away from there, but a small part of me, probably located around my ovaries, couldn't wait to have a baby.

Alice helped me get the kitchen cleaned up while Jazz and Edward discussed the rat.

Huh, I still hate that thing, just sayin'.

Alice and I discussed the packing mission, as she called it, and _we_ decided that _we_ would come over every night this week and pack shit up. And by _we_, I mean Alice.

_I may need more wine._

'Cause _we_ also decided that _we_ were going to go do some Christmas shopping next weekend.

_Fuck my life._

I couldn't say no either, I mean, she was helping me pack; the least I could do was suffer through the pain that is shopping with Alice, right?

_Yes, bring on the wine._

I may develop a slight dependence on it. But it's all good. I have a sex God/doctor to look after me, a maid service to clean up after my drunken ass and friends that would apparently do anything to make me happy.

Okay, so I may have gone overboard with the wine.

As we waved Alice and Jasper goodbye from the front door, I couldn't help the sense of calm that washed over me. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist as we stood there side by side, close to each other. I felt like I belonged there. This was already my home, and yet my only possessions that were actually inside the house were the clothes that I had brought over that morning.

Home is not where your things are, it's where your heart is. And my heart was here, in this house with Edward, the man I loved.

I kissed him goodnight and watched him leave for work. Closing the door behind him, I couldn't help the tear that escaped.

It wasn't that I was sad, well, maybe I was a bit sad since the girlie bits had been begging for Edward's peen and there was simply no time for it, no, they weren't tears of sadness, these were tears of joy.

I was happy.

**A/N: I know, no lemon, I think I've spoiled you in the last few chapters, bwahahaha...**

**Anywho... WitchyVampireGirl wanted me to shake my pom poms so there ya go baby, I shook them, just for you, mouah! **

**And Scrimmy, the music you sent was perfect, thank you, bb!**

**I'd like to rec some fics but there are too many that I love to start naming them so just take a look at my faves, they rock! Just sayin' :o)**

**Oh, and the scene where Bella goes and wakes up Edward was inspired by my manip on my FB avi... check it out, it's pretty and makes me drool... :o)**


	23. Chapter 23

**SM owns all things Twilight. I own this little piece of smutty fluff...**

**A/N: Please note that no pianos were harmed in the writing of this chapter.**

**Chapter 23**

**XXX – Pianos and Other Instruments – XXX**

Being quite plastered and alone in an empty house, soon to be my house, seemed to sober me up a bit.

And by a bit, I mean a hell of a lot. I needed to get used to sleeping alone in this house; in this room. Edward's budding career was a priority for us as he had worked so hard to achieve it, there was no way to work around the long hours for now. Eventually, Edward would log in enough hours in the hospital and be able to move up in the world so to speak but right now, we had to grin a bear it.

Thankfully, I was used to being alone and unlike Tanya, I had a life outside of Edward that didn't involve flashing my vag to very Tom, Dick and Harry. Dick being the operative word. Pun very much intended.

I ended up locking myself upstairs in the master bedroom with my suitcase and the closet, debating if I should or shouldn't unpack. I sat on the bed and looked at the two, undecided as to whether or not I should wait for Edward to give me the go-ahead to actually put my stuff in there.

After about five minutes I gave up the staring contest I had going with the closet door and opened it, only to find that half of it was cleared up and empty, waiting to be filled.

I smiled and my heart melted a little. Edward really wanted me here and the insecure little girl inside of me still had to convince herself of that. Every word he said was reinforced by these sweet, innocent gestures.

I unpacked the stuff that could be hung up and then opened a few dresser drawers only to find that several of them had been vacated. I then proceeded to unpack the whole thing.

I was thankful that all of the furniture in the bedroom was completely new since putting away my clothes where Tanya's had once been would have definitely weirded me the fuck out.

By eleven, I was nestled between the covers, surrounded by Edward's smell and watching Friends reruns. I passed out in the middle of the episode where Ross admits to Phoebe that he's still married to Rachel.

My eyes popped open and surveyed the dark bedroom, eerily remembering that I had not turned off the television. I immediately shot up and took in my surroundings, quickly noticing the lump currently snoring on the other side of the bed.

Edward had gotten home and had turned off the television.

The moon illuminated the bedroom in such a way that I could make out his features as shadows and light played beautifully against each other. He looked so pretty asleep with his long eyelashes splayed out over his cheeks; his relaxed features and angular jaw still made me wanna lick him all over.

Seriously, a mental ward could not hold me back from wanting to do nasty things to this man. Nope, the girly bits could not stay away from him.

I surveyed the clock, _dammit__too__early__for__wake__up__sex_.

Sighing, I pulled the covers up, tucking them under my chin and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**XOXOXOXO**

We were woken by a strange noise coming from the first floor. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm clock again; it was nearly ten in the morning already. I then turned to look at a sleepy Edward who was sitting next to me, rubbing his face with one hand, scratching his belly with the other.

Gahh, he looked hot even with pillow creases all over his cheek.

I know... issues.

"Stay here, I'll get it." Edward grumbled before putting on a robe and walking out of the room.

I begrudgingly stretched and smoothed down my rats nest of hair, deciding to get up. My bladder making me haul ass to the washroom and take care of business.

I was relieved that all the wine consumption had worn off without the usual impeding headache.

_I guess taking some pain reliever before bed actually does work._

I pulled on some sweat pants and went downstairs where I found Edward with his back to me, standing in the foyer looking at a closed door, still holding onto the doorknob.

"Hey baby, who was that?" I asked, running my hand over his taut shoulder.

I felt him shiver under my touch. _Score_.

He turned to face me, "Oh, ehmm, it was just my dad. He needed to drop off some house keys. He and mom are going away for a few days. They want me to check in on the house."

I nodded, "Ahh, I see. Such a good son." I patted his cheek playfully.

"The best." He smiled and leaned in to kiss my mouth.

I returned his kiss greedily, wrapping my hand around the nape of his neck, scratching lightly at it with my fingernails, feeling the tendrils of hair between my fingers. I moaned into his mouth as I opened up to him and caressed his tongue with my own.

Edward brought his hand to cup my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. It was my turn to shiver under his touch. I moaned as our tongues battled each other and our heads tilted to allow our mouths better access.

I pulled back as my lungs begged for air and took his bottom lip between my own, suckling on it, earning a groan from deep within Edward's chest.

"Fuck, Bella, you're wearing way too many clothes, baby."

I smirked, "What do you mean?"

Pfft, like I didn't know.

"Oh, we're feeling playful this morning." Edward mused wrapping his arms around me, burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply.

"Yes, apparently I am, Dr. Cullen."

"Did you want to play nurse, Miss Swan."

_Oh, fuck me sideways. Can I hear a yes?_

"Ehmm, yes?"

"Was that a question or an answer, Isabella."

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, he's pulling the Isabella card on my vag. This is not fair. At. All._

"Yes." I answered, my voice squeaking in a breathy whisper.

"Ehmm, I saw my closet this morning." I eyed me, eyes sparkling; happiness written all over his face.

I blushed, "Yeah?"

"I like it. Do you think you have something in there to play nurse with?" He searched my face, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Hmmm, do I? "Yes!" I answered excitedly, "I'll be right back." I grinned up at him, pecked his cheek and made my way upstairs taking the steps two at a time.

I had brought a white nighty that just happened to have some little red bows on the shoulder straps and I did have some white thigh high socks somewhere in my drawer. I was pretty happy to have even brought such things in the first place.

Putting them on and foregoing the underwear was kinda hot.

Scratch that, it was really fucking hot.

I didn't have any white shoes but did have some red heals that I had brought to wear with my Monday work clothes so I slipped those on.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I smoothed the frizzies out of my hair by wetting it a bit and fingering the strands, making it look chunky then applied a touch of mascara and lipstick, thus completing the look.

I looked pretty hot in a "totally not planned" kinda way, I guess.

I made my way downstairs and found Edward sitting in the formal living room, reading the Sunday paper. His robe was open in the front and his glasses, gahh, the black rimmed reading glasses were perched on the tip of his nose.

_Did I mention the glasses?_

'Cause Edward never wore them unless he was reading and dayum, the boy could pull those off. _Holy__Hannah._

Anyway, I leaned against the doorjamb and placed my hand on my hip, jutting it out just a bit then brought the index finger of my other hand over the hem of the nighty. I cleared my throat, "Dr. Cullen, we have a patient in exam room three that would need your assistance."

"Holy shit... Bella?" Edward put down the paper then took in my appearance. His eyes traveled from my feet up my white thigh-high covered legs then to the barely there piece of fabric masquerading as a nighty. When his eyes finally met mine, his pupils were dilated and his eyelids were slightly droopy behind his fuck me eyeglasses.

He motioned to remove the spectacles from his face, "Ehmm, no, keep them on, Dr. Cullen. You may need them to ehmmm, examine your patient." I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at the glasses.

The girlie bits were leaking, I could feel my arousal literally dripping down my thighs for this man. Honestly never thought _that_ could actually happen, but apparently it does.

My nipples pebbled and felt constricted against the silk currently covering my heaving tits. Every inhale and exhale felt torturous as the delicate fabric danced across my skin.

Edward's eyes darkened behind the thick frames as he stood up, erection tenting his boxer briefs, and walked over to meet me. "Why nurse Swan, lead me to our patient." Edward waved his hand, directing me to go before him. I added a little sway to my hips, ya know.. just in case he was ogling my ass.

I made my way to the piano, figuring the large surface would make for a good hard examination surface. At this point my imagination had taken full control over my mind, all I could focus on was getting that cock inside of my body. The foreplay and sexual tension would only serve to make me cum quicker and harder. _That_ was definitely something to look forward to.

"Well, Dr. Cullen," I batted my eyelashes a little bit, "you see, the patient that needed your attention is me." I looked up at him from underneath my lashes acting coyly as I fingered the edge of the nighty.

Edward closed the distance between us eying me like I was his prey. "Oh, is that so, Nurse Swan?"

I nodded and pulled up my nighty, revealing the aforementioned girlie bits along with my belly button. I pointed to a vacant spot on my hip bone. "This spot, right here," I circled it with my pointer finger, acting all innocent, "It itches sometimes."

Edward nodded, "Hmmhmmm, I see. Well, let me take a closer look at that, shall we?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, have a seat on the bench and lay back for me please." He smirked.

My breath hitched and I swallowed a moan as I straddled the edge of the bench and leaned back on my elbows, giving him a very proper view of the ehmm, area.

"Hot damn." Edward cleared his throat, "Well, Nurse Swan, let's see what we have here."

Edward took off his robe and threw it haphazardly over the back of the couch. He then kneeled down at the end of the bench and smirked, licking his lips.

I died. I kid you not. _Oh,__but__what__a__way__to__go..._

Edward made a soft circle with his index finger over the spot I had pointed to, "Is this the area?"

"Yes." I squeaked, having obvious issues finding my voice since I could feel his breath tickling my dripping hooha.

Edward kissed the spot in question then kissed the same spot on the opposite hip, swirling his tongue over it and nipping lightly with his teeth.

I moaned like a whore in a field of cucumbers.

The anticipation of having his mouth so close to my overheated center was killing me. It took all of my strength not to shove his face in my crotch and tell him to "suck it, bitch".

"Edward, please." I threw my head back and practically shoved my crotch in his face.

He gave me his crooked smirk all the while keeping his eyes on my face and his hands on my hips, "What was that, Nurse Swan?"

Oh yeah, roll playing.

I forgot.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, that feels so much better. But it's still a little bit itchy."

"Let's try a different technique, shall we Nurse Swan?"

And before I could answer, Edward had two fingers pushed deep inside of me and had his mouth doing deliciously pervy things to my clit.

_Talk about a clit wrecker?_

I moaned and screamed and writhed against his mouth until I came so hard, I swear I saw god. No lie.

The bench was wet with my arousal and Edward's smirking lips and chiseled jaw glistened with my juices.

_Hottest thing ever._

"Do you have any idea how good you look, baby?" Edward kissed his way up my body, bringing my nighty up and over my head. When his lips found mine, I twisted and sucked his tongue greedily, tasting myself on him, urging him on as he stepped out of his boxers.

He kissed my jaw as I tried to regain some sense of reality. "God, Edward. So good."

His tongue and lips trailed hot kisses over my neck and collarbones as his hands found purchase over my breasts. His thumbs circling and pinching my nipples as my hands and nails glided over his back and chest.

I flicked his nipple playfully, earning a guttural groan from deep within Edward's chest. He bit my shoulder, hard then kissed it. The mixture of pain and pleasure making my skin pebble and my nipples harden tenfold.

"So greedy for my cock, aren't you, Nurse Swan?"

"Yes, only for you." I moaned as Edward's fingers found my drenched pussy.

"So wet for me, sweetheart." He dipped and swirled his fingers through my folds, "Do you want my cock, baby girl?"

_Oh, do I?_

"Yes. Please Edward."

He pulled me up off of the soaked bench and sat me on top of the piano, my legs hanging over the keys. Thankfully, the cover was closed. I would have been afraid to break it. After all, Edward loved to play and I did want a repeat performance of our piano lovin' in the future.

"Hmm, so good." I hummed as his mouth found the hollow underneath my ear.

I kissed his neck and cheeks, finally finding his mouth. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth as his hands caressed and teased my nipples. I could feel his cock rub up against my center so I circled my hips, coating his tip with my wetness. I pushed my hips out, as Edward pushed his deeper in between my thighs. I felt him slip between my folds, teasing my sensitive bud with each pass.

I could barely stand it. I needed him burried deep inside of me ponto. The teasing was driving me insane, "Please Edward."

Edward pulled back from kissing and suckling my tits,"What was that, Nurse Swan?"

"I need your cock, baby." I moaned, reaching down and lining him up to my entrance as his lips and mouth kissed nipped and sucked at my skin. I couldn't keep my own mouth off of his body. I loved the sounds he made whenever I licked and nibbled at his collarbones and pecks.

He loved it when I pinched his nipples, which made me giggle every time.

I wrapped my thighs around Edward's hips and pushed my heels against his ass pulling his hips forward bringing his cock finally fully sheathed inside me.

We slowly found a rhythm that worked for us as Edward held onto my hips and thrust into me.

I looked down to where we were joined and shivered, "Fuck, that's hot."

Edward looked too and pulled almost all the way out then proceeded to thrust in, his hips meeting mine.

My head fell back as his cock hit that magical spot repeatedly, lighting my body on fire.

"More." I cried as Edward grasped my hips, his fingers digging into my skin.

"How's that itch, Nurse Swan?" Edward asked between kisses and thrusts.

I was so close to my second "O", I may have answered something along the lines of "who the fuck cares" but I'm not entirely sure.

What I am sure of is that soon, we both came hard, panting and moaning, filling the house with noises that should be kept in the privacy of one's bedroom.

Did I care?

Ehmm, no.

"Hmmm, so good, Edward." I breathed heavily, laying back on my elbows over the piano.

"Baby, we are going to do that in every single room in this house." Edward kissed my belly as he pulled out of me, making me a bit sad at the loss of contact.

"Oh, we better, Dr. Cullen."

"Damn right, Nurse Swan." He smirked; I swooned.

Dear, God.

My girlie bits tingled in anticipation for the next round.

We had already been through about half the rooms in the house but I couldn't wait until we found a way to go through all of them.

Well, or so one can dream, right?

Edward and I were grown adults, free to do whatever we wished.

That afternoon became known as the Great Piano Sexin' of 2010.

My "O"s were mainly Edward induced, for the most part, anyways. I still had to go toy shopping at some point but I had planned to bring Edward with me this time. No internet shopping for once. I'd get his input on what he'd like to use on me. It was all sorts of kinky in the vanilla kind of way.

**XOXOXOXO**

Over the week that followed my epic drunken dinner fail, I spent my days at work and my evenings at home packing my stuff.

On the nights where Edward was not at the hospital, he would come over and we would pack some things and make trips to his house then unpack what I had brought. We would fool around and be goofy together; enjoying each other's company.

Life was chaotic but we made it work.

Alice also helped me a lot. She would come over and we would blast loud music through the apartment and pack up the more delicate items, some nights, we hardly got anything done but we had a blast together and made plans to go Christmas shopping the next Saturday. We also made lists and preparations going over invites and whatnot for the Cullen-Swan Christmas Bash.

We left Saturday morning and made a day of it. Trying on some naughty things at Victoria's Secret and spending way too much money on shoes. Which I could totally justify because I love shoes almost as much as Alice does.

I found the perfect gift for Edward and had Alice hide it at her house so he wouldn't find it. In turn, she made me hide Jazz's present in Edward's house.

I still couldn't call it my house since all of my furniture was still in my apartment but by that weekend, most of my clothes were secured in the master bedroom and I was sleeping in Edward's bed more often than my own.

The week before Christmas, Edward, Emmett and Jasper used my truck and in one afternoon, had moved all of my furniture into Edward's house while the girls and I watched with rapped attention while drinking hot cocoa.

"You boys look good all muscled and strong like that." Rose waved her hands toward the boys as they tortuously dragged my old bedroom furniture to one of the empty spare rooms upstairs. Her pregnancy hormones had kicked into overdrive and she was in horny mode, twenty four seven.

Emmett wasn't complaining.

We thought it was funny as hell.

"Well, baby, you like me lifting this shit? You want me to move the furniture out of our spare room later? I could set up the crib next weekend." Emmett smiled brightly at his baby-momma.

"It's too early for that, but you can move around the furniture in the living room if you want." She teased and winked at him.

How these two could make moving furniture an aphrodisiac, I couldn't understand. At all.

Edward chuckled, "Dude, knock it off. Help me get the last dresser."

Edward and Emmett walked off to get the last piece of furniture while Jasper went to pick up some food, "Don't forget the extra fortune cookies." Alice yelled after him as he walked out the door.

"He always forgets about my cookies, but I love him anyways." She mused balancing herself on her heels, half drank cup of cocoa in hand. We were foregoing alcohol due to Rose's impending baby bump.

Plus she told us the smell of any kind of liquor made her sick and that was definitely frowned upon.

Edward and Emmett finished with the furniture and Jasper got home right in the nick of time. We all sat around the dining room table and enjoyed the Chinese food.

Emmett regaled us about his job and upcoming trip to California while Rose grumbled about morning sickness and telling her parents. Apparently they were not quite in the know yet.

"Bella, you're going to love the backyard in the summer, the gardens are so lovely." Alice said while chewing on her third fortune cookie.

"Yeah, the perennials are beautiful. Edward said they bloom all summer long." I replied.

"We used to come here when we were kids and play hide and go seek back there. This is so beyond cool, Bella." Alice clapped her hands excitedly, remembering some pieces of her childhood. "When we have kids, we can bring them here and they can have fun back there too. This is so wonderful."

Kids. I mean, yeah, I want some, someday with Edward, but I wasn't quite ready for that.

Was Edward ready for that? Right now?

No, I doubted it. The thought made me both happy and nervous at the same time. It was an odd feeling but not a bad one.

I had a lot of things going on around me and didn't want to add yet another to my plate right at that moment.

"Yeah, it'll be great." I replied nervously. "Not right now, of course, but definitely someday."

We talked a bit more about the things she used to do in the house when she was young. Turns out there is a secret passageway in the closets upstairs that lead from one bedroom to the other. She and Edward used to hide from their parents up there sometimes.

The mental image of a younger Edward giggling and running around this place put a smile on my face, "It sounds like you two had fun here."

Alice smiled, "We did, Bella. The only thing better than you and Edward living here, would be if Jazz and I lived here."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Alice but it wasn't my fault that Edward had gotten the house, "You're welcomed over any time, hun."

"Thanks, Bells."

The rest of the meal went by quickly. Rose only got sick once and it may have been because Emmett mentioned something about shrimp in his noodles. Apparently she didn't do well with shell fish. The thought alone made her sick.

Jasper and Edward discussed Jake. The little fucker turned out to be a girl rat and had a litter of little baby rats. Edward didn't understand it but seemed pleased by it nonetheless; Jasper looked like a proud papa while Alice scrunched up her nose and rolled her eyes. She threatened all of our balls if we offered Jasper any other animals.

She said the zoo was officially closed to new additions which made us all laugh while she gave us the evil eye.

Truthfully, the thought of all of those little rats running around took away my appetite. I swear, part of me wanted to join Rose over the toilet.

When our friends left, Edward and I took a good look around the house, sighed, smiled then ran up the stairs grinning like idiots. We teased each other with little touches and kisses while we showered and got ready for bed.

While all of the chaos seemed to be settling down around us, I relaxed into Edward's side, snuggling as we drifted off to sleep, too tired for anything else.

Things felt right. Life was good.

All that was left for me to do was go to my old apartment and clean up then see the landlord to drop off my keys.

**XOXOXOXO**

Christmas happened to be on a weekend which I thought was perfect since we could hold our Christmas party on the actual day in question. This made Alice squeal louder. Something about it being faith. Whatever.

The week before Christmas and said party went by in a blur of activities. I cleaned and gave my apartment the kiss of death. I then proceeded to do as much unpacking as possible. When I was done, I found my Christmas decorations as well as Edward's and went to town.

When Edward climbed into bed Wednesday night, he kissed my cheek and pulled my back to his chest.

I wiggled a little against him, loving the feel of his body intertwined with mine. "Hey baby, how was work?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

"Same old, same old. You've been busy, I see." Edward settled his hand over my hip where I twinned our fingers together and rubbed my thumb over his.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. I didn't go overboard, just my small tree and a few lights. We can do bigger next year if you want. It's just with the party and everything; we kind of needed a tree."

I hadn't gone overboard. All I had done was sit my small fake tree in the corner of the living room and string some lights into it. I had then hung up my decorations and some of Edward's throughout the house. I had found a wreath and decorated it with pretty ribbon which looked wonderful over the fireplace mantle once I removed the painting that was there. Being a graphic artist meant that I was actually creative, Alice would be proud.

"It looks great, baby. I wish I would have had time to be here with you."

"I know. But this way, we get to enjoy more time in bed together." I wiggled my naked butt against his growing erection.

"Oh, I like your thinking. I think I love you, Miss Swan."

I smiled, he was sweet beyond words. "I love you too, baby."

"Can I sex you up now?" Edward asked, tickling my sides, making me squirm and giggle against him.

_Pshht... like he even had to ask._

**A/N: Do you really think Carlisle was dropping off house keys? What else could it be? Thoughts, theories? :o)**

**Yes, piano sex is cliché but I had to do it at least once... Bella is a horny perve, of course she'd want to defile it! Geez...**

**Oh, and WitchyVampireGirl, did that make your girlie bits tingle, hmm? You asked for it, hun! ;o)**

**As always, a huge thanks to my girls WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for helping me make my shit look good.**

**The term Clit Wrecker belongs to Nyddi... go read her stuff, she's awesome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**SM owns all of Twilight... I play with her stuff.**

**Chapter 24**

**XXX – Secrets and Propositions – XXX**

Christmas Eve morning came with lots of excitement and an early wake-up call from Alice. We had a lot of food to make and things to get done before the big bash. Alice being the anally organized pixie that she was, had taken it upon herself to come in and dictate our entire day.

"So, this is the itinerary, Bella. The guests should start arriving at four. Let me know if anything on here gets side tracked so that we can make up for the lost time somewhere."

I looked at her, eyes still crusty from sleep, "Are you crazy?" I scratched my butt cheek, "No seriously, have you decided to forgo the meds, Allie?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Go get dressed, I'll make some coffee."

I sighed, turned on my heels and walked off.

Edward had gone to the hospital and was supposed to be back in a few hours.

He was on-call all weekend and if we were lucky, the weather would cooperate and there wouldn't be any major accidents, hence he wouldn't have to go in.

I prayed that luck would be on our side. This party was a major one where both of our families would interact for the first time.

My parents had decided to get a room at a local bed and breakfast stating that staying with us would have cramped our style. Mom giggled when she said that so I figured there was more to it than making me uncomfortable. I'd rather not think about my parents getting their groove on.

I made it to my room, yeah, I was calling the house mine now and felt completely at home in it. Edward had made sure to make me call his house my house. He wanted for me to feel at home, so much so that he gave me carte blanche to redecorate. I just rolled my eyes at him and told him I loved our house; I loved him and I'd be willing to live anywhere as long as he was with me.

We ended up giving the spare bedroom a good go-round.

My back is still sore from that one. But it was sooo worth it.

I threw on some sweats and put my hair up into a ponytail. Alice would have my ass for wearing it but I figured I'd get dressed in my evening attire after I was done baking and sweating my as off.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So how's the house hunting going?" I asked Alice while we stuffed some vegetable mixture into some tiny little mushrooms. Why we had to make this shit from scratch, I'll never know. Alice said they were a family tradition. _Whatever_.

"We visited a few places, but nothing worthwhile yet. Aunt Esme is helping. She knows people in the business so when something good pops up, she's on it."

"Wow, sounds like fun." I was totally being sarcastic. My mood had only lifted slightly with the aid of coffee.

She stopped her mushroom stuffing and eyed me curiously, "Well, it's not so bad but Jasper and I can't agree on anything. Can I tell you something?" She worried her bottom lip; something she never, ever did.

I eyed her curiously, "Shoot."

"My God, Bells, I want what Rose has." She blurted out and held on to the counter for support.

I furrowed my brows and scrunched up my nose, "You want Emmett?" Nah, that couldn't be it.

She smiled, "No, silly, a baby. God, ever since Rose said she was pregnant, I've been thinking about it. And Jasper has always wanted a big family; he's been collecting his pets and taking really good care of them. I think he's doing it 'cause he's nesting or something."

"Wait, what the hell? Are you serious right now?" I doubled over, holding my stomach and laughed as Alice droned on and on about Jasper and his love for animals being a substitute for kids.

"Seriously Bells, think about it. Either way, I want one. A mini-me. A little person growing in my belly."

I stopped laughing and smiled at her, "You will. Talk to Jazz about it, you never know he just might be as ready for this as you are."

"Thanks. I will later tonight after the party. Maybe I can convince him to practice on the way home."

I shuddered, "TMI, Alice."

She giggled, "Just sayin'."

We continued making the stuffed mushrooms and went on to make a crap load of different kinds of hors d'oeuvres; giggling as we recalled different moments in our lives.

Never in all of the years that I had known her would I have imagined being here like this and tied to her family in some way.

**XOXOXOXO**

Edward had gotten home as Alice and I finished up the hors d'oeuvres. Everything was in place.

I had climbed the stairs and surprised Edward as he was getting ready to take a shower. Needless to say my clothes soon joined his on the floor; my body following his in the shower.

"Hey, baby." He grinned at me as he picked up the shampoo to lather my hair.

I grinned and kissed his shoulder softly. "I'm nervous." I admitted while his fingers did magical things to my scalp.

The simple act of showering together was the sweetest bliss of living with Edward. His fingers in my hair made my entire body tingly. Even when there was no time for shower sex, the shower itself was thoroughly worth it.

Alice went home to change and came back an hour later freshened up; looking all fine, holding Jasper's hand. Emmett and Rose soon followed. I had invited Angela and Ben but they had decided to go home for the holidays. Angela missed her family; I couldn't blame her for it.

Esme and Carlisle were going to be here any minute and I was a nervous mess.

I mean, he loved me but things could change if our families couldn't mesh together.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Oh, Bella, so wonderful to see you dear." Mrs. Brandon hugged me close to her as soon as she spotted me.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled at the exuberant woman.

"It's been too long. This is so wonderful Bella. Has Alice told you how wonderful it is that you're dating my nephew? If not, I can tell you right now, he is such a good boy that one." She was definitely Alice's mother; breathing between words was something they never learned how to do.

"Mom, I told Bella you were happy. Hell, the entire family is so freaking happy to be rid of Tanya. Knowing we won't be linked genetically to her spawn relieves me in more ways than one." Alice chirped as I stood next to her mother.

I laughed, "So you'd be happy to be related to my spawn?"

She smiled, "Of course. We are like sisters in more ways than one, Bella."

That's why she was my best friend. Always knowing how to be sickly sweet was something I wasn't genetically disposed to do, but Alice had it mastered and I'd hoped that some of it would rub off on me at some point.

Eventually, everyone filtered into the house. My mom hugged me and immediately went for the wine stating the drive was long and she needed to relax a bit. I couldn't blame her. Mom was a fun drunk so, I let her be.

Dad found immediate conversation in Emmett as the bonded over his Jeep. Dad had a fondness for cars and didn't have a son. Conversations like the one with Emmett were priceless and on Christmas, it was like giving him an early gift or some shit like that.

After some eating and drinking and a few games of cards, we all retired to the formal living room. Edward had taken a seat on the armrest besides me and his hand was placed lovingly over my shoulder. I looked around the room to all of these people that we loved so much.

Mom and Esme were enraptured in a conversation about the decor. Mom loved the house. After I gave her the grand tour she hugged me close to her chest and told me she was happy for me. I couldn't understand why me living in this house made her so happy.

When Esme had walked into the house earlier and greeted me before greeting her son, I knew things would work themselves out. Edward's little pout over having his mom hug me first was cute.

The two women bonded instantly. It's like it was fate, long lost friends of some sort reunited by their children.

I smiled as I thought of how lucky I must be to have these two role models in my life. And the thought that my children would have them too sort of eased my feelings about the reality of it all.

I let my gaze travel to my dad and Carlisle who were discussing fish and the different types of fishing poles that were currently on the market. They also instantly bonded. A doctor and a law enforcement officer both bound by their beliefs that saving people whether it be from themselves or others was what they needed to do with their lives. I admired both for so many different reasons; again the best role models I could ever come up with.

Even through his transgressions, my father was a good man. His heart led him back to the right path and he had made efforts to right his wrongs knowing that he would hurt the ones he loved.

I noticed Rose and Alice talking excitedly about Rose's tiny baby bump and smiled to myself. We would soon be graced by a little one; the first in our little group.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting to my right and discussing the joys of renovating. Ever since my move in Edward's house, Rose had made Emmett do all sorts of crazy thing in theirs to ready it for the baby.

The thought of that big burly man being ordered around by Rose brought a smile to my face. He loved her unconditionally, no matter how pushy she got.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Edward's voice broke me out of my reverie.

I looked up at him and smiled. "This is perfect."

Edward's hand squeezed my shoulder tenderly as his lips curled up into a smile.

I turned and snuck glances towards Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. They were discussing the merits of buying versus renting with Alice's parents and I couldn't help but giggle when Alice shot her mother a look that meant "we're doing this". Her mother thought she was too young to settle down with anyone even after Alice persisted that Jasper was her soul-mate.

This party had acted as sort of a bridge between all of our parents. Emmett's parents lived too far away and Rose's parents couldn't make it but other than that, we were all together under one roof.

I finished my glass of wine and looked at the clock. It was getting late and we hadn't done the gift exchange yet.

"When do you guys usually do the gift exchange?" I asked Edward as I stood up and turned to him.

"Well we could do it now. They all seem like they're having a good time though." He then pulled me to him; surrounding me with his warmth. "Are you having a good time?"

I gave him a cheesy grin. "Yeah. I'm a little tired though. Did I tell you what time Alice was here?"

He smiled and squinted; scrunching up his face. So adorable, by the way. "I can just imagine."

He then pulled me to stand between his thighs and hugged me tightly to his chest, planting his chin on top of my head.

"Hey you love birds, should we leave you two alone?" Rose asked amusingly.

I smiled and inhaled Edwards scent before begrudgingly pulling myself off of him. "I think it's time to open presents." I smiled as I addressed the room.

Emmett jumped off the couch; grinning like a fool. "Did you say presents?"

I giggle-snorted. Couldn't help it. He was so cute in his enthusiasm; I couldn't wait to see him with a kid. I had a feeling he would be an awesome father. Poor Rose though, ya know, since she was already raising one big kid and now she was going to have a baby.

"Alright, well who wants to play Santa?" Edward rubbed his hands together.

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Can I do it, man? Please?"

I giggled loudly turning to Rose. "You have your hands full with him."

She nodded, "Yeah. But I love him anyways."

And that she did.

We each took turns opening presents and ooo'd and ahhh'd as each one was shown to the group.

We laughed when Rose opened the one from Emmett. He bought her a novelty shirt with "Knocked Up" written on it in bold red letters.

Mom and dad got Edward and me gift certificates for the spa. I had gotten mom some of her favorite perfume and I had gotten dad a pass for the aquarium. I figured he'd like that; being a fish freak and all.

Edward opened his gift from me and smiled as he showed everyone the little crest that said Dr. Edward Cullen engraved on it. When I saw it on my trip to the mall with Alice, it was too good to pass up. I was so proud of him, his residency was almost over and he would be a real doctor very soon and was starting to think about opening a family practice.

By the end of the exchange, I was happy as a clam with all of my loot, but I noticed that I hadn't gotten anything from Edward. I didn't worry about it and figured he might have wanted to keep it between the two of us since lord only knows how kinky he could get sometimes.

I smiled to myself as I lost my train of thought. _Oh,__the__possibilities._The girlie bits clenched in anticipation.

"I have one last one." Emmett said as he handed me the rather large box. Funny how I hadn't noticed it before.

I smiled at Edward as he stood next to me and fidgeted nervously. "I'm bad a wrapping them." He stated with a smirk.

I started unraveling the paper, only to find a large cardboard box. "It's okay baby. I'll love it whatever it is." I stated with a smile while still wondering what the hell he was up to.

I opened the non-decrypt box and pulled out yet another wrapped box. "Edward, what did you do?" I giggled, as I unwrapped that one too.

His smile grew wider as he shrugged. "You know I love you, right?"

My face became warmer and I was probably as red as a tomato as I noticed that everyone was watching me.

I then ripped all of the paper from yet another blank looking box. I opened this one too and yet again, nestled within some newspaper was another smaller box wrapped with the same paper as all of the other ones.

"My God, this better be good." I smirked up at him.

He smiled and nodded knowingly. Oh, he was up to no good and I couldn't wait to figure out what it was. I opened up the small box and looked inside. It looked empty so I shook out the contents into my hand.

A beautiful ring fell into my palm. It was delicate and antique looking with one diamond solitaire nestled between two rubies. Its intricate beauty took my breath away.

So much so, that I hadn't noticed when Edward had knelt down before me. "Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said as he put his hands on my knees

I swallowed as my eyes welled up in tears. My face broke out into the widest smile, hurting my cheeks in the process. "Oh, my God."

Edward took the ring from my hand. "Will you marry me?"

I finally looked to his face, his eyes, happy and full of hope, shone with unshed tears.

"Yes. I love you so much, Edward." I let him slip the ring onto my finger and jumped into his arms, letting him hold me while our friends and family clapped and whistled. I pulled away from his embrace and kissed him repeatedly. Small pecks that soon became heated as I couldn't help but deepen it; letting my tongue meet his as we held onto each other.

"You're not married yet." Emmett chuckled, making us break our moment.

I looked around us and noticed how all of the women had teary eyes and the men seemed to be fidgety and nervous. I'd bet they were fighting away the tears.

Either way they were so happy for us and that was all that mattered.

I'd learned later on that they were all in on it too. Every single one of them.

Edward had asked my dad for my hand over Thanksgiving holidays. It was why they had spent so much time in the man cave.

It was why my mom had been so emotional during the house tour.

It was also why Carlisle had been over to the house the day of the great piano sexing. The engagement ring was a family heirloom that belonged to Carlisle's mother. Esme had worn it for a while and had set it aside years ago for her future daughter in law. Tanya had never wanted anything to do with it so it had sat untouched until Edward asked Carlisle to have it cleaned and re-sized.

"This is beautiful." I stated still in shock and awe over the entire evening.

"You're beautiful, baby." Edward grinned and pulled me into yet another hug.

He then went and joined Jasper and Emmett on the back deck for some man-bonding over some smelly cigars.

God, it was surreal. The ring was perfect for my small hands. And Edward's efforts were so sweet and I couldn't get over how much it all meant to me. Well, to us, really.

Alice hugged me, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. "I'm so happy for you." Her emotions were all over the place as she full on broke down and cried on my shoulder.

I patted her back and tried to soothe her. "I know Allie. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"You are, Bella. Well, next to me and Rose, of course." she quickly wiped her eyes and straitened up.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Of course."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Baby, tonight was perfect." Edward breathed into my neck as I moved on top of him.

I brought my hands to his, my fingers twining his own and pinning him to the bed. My hips moved to their own rhythm, finding a comfortable pace as I fucked my future husband.

"God I love the sound of that. "Future husband"." I panted, my hips swirling over his.

"Oh God, Bella, I need you to come, baby." Edward thrusts up as I push down. I stared at the pretty ring on my finger and the way his body moved under me, glistening with sweat. His face was scrunched up, he was so close to his release but refused to let go before I got mine.

Always thoughtful. Always putting others before him.

After everyone had left it was like a mad dash upstairs into our room. Clothes were discarded, lips and teeth and tongues were intertwined and mingles together.

Edward and I became one as he pushed his cock into my wet heat. I moaned and writhed underneath him, quickly flipping us or and taking control.

I needed to see him come undone and be the one writing underneath me. I needed to give to him as he so often gave to me.

Edward pushed himself up; his lips firmly clamping down on my nipple was the final sensation I needed to fall over the edge. As my orgasm spammed through my body and my pussy clamped down on him, Edward came undone.

The sight under me was something to behold. His face scrunched up and his mouth hanging open. "Oh fuck, Bella. So good." He breathed as hot spurts shot up through me and his grip tightened on my hands.

I slowed my pace, untangled my hands from his and laid my head on his chest. "That was amazing." I breathed as I slowly regained my composure.

Edward enveloped me in his arms and hugged me tightly. "I love you so fucking much, Bella." He then kissed the top of my head.

I could feel the tears pickling my eyes as the emotions of the evening came back to me. "I don't want to be your fiancée."

I wiped my tears out of my face as Edward quickly sat up, pulling me to his lap.

"What?" He furrowed his brows, clearly not understanding my statement.

I took his face between my hands and looked into his eye. "I don't want to be your fiancée. I want to be your wife."

I then kissed his fiercely, conveying my emotions into that kiss. I loved him so much, he had to know. My heart belonged to him and only him.

Forever.

**A/N: Too sweet? Yeah, I know, but I like it so...**

**The epilogue will be next as we come full circle into this story. There are surprises to behold. :o)**

**If you haven't already, check out my new story: Bubble Gum and Spider-Man**

**Summary: She's new to Forks and seriously lacks a brain filter. He's lived there his entire life and has never met anything like her. One night changes everything. Do opposites really attract, or are some things just never meant to be? Drabble. ExB. AH. AU. OOC. M for L&L.**

**A huge thanks to my girls for always having my back, I love you! :o)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I was supposed to post this during the weekend but figured the early posting was only appropriate so, this is for all the ladies, including myself, who aren't seeing BD tonight, enjoy! :o)**

**SM owns all things Twilight. Let's face it, if I did, I wouldn't write fanfiction, lol**

**XXX - Epilogue – XXX**

**EDWARD**

It's been ten years since that Christmas party where I asked Bella to be my wife. It's the best thing I ever did.

She's changed my life over the years. Having her around was like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day and let's face it, Seattle isn't well known for it's sunny days.

She had said she wanted to be my wife as quickly as possible. At the time, I thought that meant that we would spend a year planning the wedding and that if I were lucky, this time around, I would have a little bit of a say in the preparations.

What Bella did though, blew me away.

After the holidays were said and done, she and Alice got it into their heads that we were going to have the wedding in our backyard.

I tell ya, _that_, I wasn't entirely ready for.

Bella insisted that our wedding anniversary be one to remember. So, since we had in fact properly met on my wedding day to Tanya; Bella said she needed for our wedding day to be on the anniversary of that one.

And, since I couldn't argue with her logic, I agreed.

One year later to the day of meeting Bella, we had a small ceremony in our backyard.

Bella and Alice had set up a pergola at the far end of the yard. They had chairs and ribbons weaved within the trees and landscaping.

It was June so most of the plant life had some color to them. We had some colorful flowers that had popped up and the trees were already full of leaves.

Alice had roped Bella into renting a huge white circus-like tent and had it installed nearby in case of rain. Alice and Jasper took care of hanging thousands of twinkling Christmas lights inside of it for the evening.

Weeks before the wedding, Bella dragged me to taste some cakes. Only, instead of having one gigantic wedding cake made, my future wife had the cake people make hundreds of chocolate and vanilla cupcakes and had them displayed in a tower-like silver rack. It was different, but I had to admit that I loved the idea.

Nothing in this ceremony was like anything I had ever seen. I loved it all since it was the complete opposite of my first wedding.

Instead of a priest or minister, Emmett had himself ordained online, as he was the one Bella insisted would be marrying us. If I didn't love the woman, I may have turned and ran. But all in all, it was different, quirky and completely Bella. I loved it, just as I love her.

And because of this, let's just say we wrote our own vows to avoid having Emmett embarrass us in front of our families. But it was worth it since he actually cried when he finally uttered the words 'you may now kiss the bride'.

"Hey, boys, stop running around." I say to my rambunctious five year old, Samuel and his four year old little cousin, Joshua.

"We're not runnin' uncle E. We're trying to find Laura." Joshua tells me. Joshua is Alice and Jasper's youngest.

"She's hiding, eh?" I smile. 'Cause I can see her toes peeking out from underneath the curtain.

"Yeah. Hey Samuel, let's go look in the basement." Joshua says as they scamper off.

A few months after our wedding, we found out we were expecting. Laura was born the next spring.

By that time Lilly, Emmett and Rose's daughter, was already a year old.

Oh and Alice's oldest son Jared was almost a year old also. Admittedly, a pregnant Alice at our wedding ceremony was very interesting. That little control freak ran Jasper ragged with all of her demands. That boy certainly loved her in order to willingly go through all of that.

Which brings me back to the present.

It's Christmas.

We're once again having the big Cullen Bash at our house.

Bella, Alice, Rose and Lilly are in the kitchen making something that smells delicious while I watch over the children. There are so many of them, it's surprising I haven't lost one. Yet that is.

"Laura, honey, why are you still hiding from the boys? Go find Lilly."

She comes out from her hiding spot, "Well, dad, Lilly is in the kitchen helping them bake pies. You know I don't cook."

I grin, "I know, sweetie. But why hide from the boys?"

"'Cause they are so annoying." She rolls her green eyes and flips her long strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. My daughter is such a tomboy; cannot cook to save her life, but give her a monkey wrench and she can fix anything.

"I know, baby, but they'll grow up eventually. You were annoying at that age too." I chastise her.

She gives me a blank look. Teasing her is what I do best and she loves it. "Seriously dad?"

She gets her attitude from her mom and her looks from me. Except for the hair, I think that was Nana Cullen.

I nod, "Seriously."

"Very funny dad." She giggles and walks away.

The day she was born, I knew my life was forever changed. I thought I loved Bella more than anyone else, but I was wrong. Having kids really puts things into perspective for you. One day you're out there living life for yourself and then the minute they are born, you realize there is just so much _more_. You see everything from a different perspective.

I love it.

I walk outside and join Jasper, Jared and Emmett. They are struggling to put up one of those giant inflatable Santa's. I just want to laugh at them. I told them I was having no part in having one of those monstrosities on my property.

Emmett whined until I conceded.

_Fucker_.

"You guys done with that thing yet?"

"No. Who knew they would be that hard to put up? Grab that tie over there, would ya?" Emmett yells as he is struggling with one of the ropes, while Jared and Jasper both hold onto their ends.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I'm not helping you guys. That thing is an eyesore. The real Santa will be here later." I shrug and walk off towards the house.

I've learned that when you're a parent, apparently having a neighbor dress up as Santa for Christmas is a must.

I've also learned from Alice and my mother that giant inflatable decorations on your front lawn look trashy.

I'm being an ass though, 'cause the kids love that shit. But it would be way too nice of me to help out, so I walk into the kitchen and wrap my arms around my very pregnant wife.

"Hey, baby. How's the turkey coming?" I ask and press a kiss to her temple.

"The turkey is fine. The baby is kicking up a storm though." She turns in my arms and I can't help but put my hand over her swollen belly.

"I can see that." I grin.

Seth is due next week. He may very well be a New Year baby. He'll be our last one. I got my manhood snipped when we found out about this one. Three kids are more than enough for us.

"Ugh, are you sure this walking around will help?" Bella asks me while patting her baby bump.

"I know it sucks, but it's your last one, baby. It'll be over soon." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

Seth will be the last baby in the group.

After Lilly was born, Rosalie went through two miscarriages before her doctor figured out she had an anomaly in her uterus. Before going through a third miscarriage, Emmett got himself taken care of, thus putting an end to their family.

Alice and Jasper had decided two boys were enough. Especially after having some tests confirm that with their DNA, girls were never going to happen. Alice immediately took Lilly under her wing and taught her everything she knew about shopping and make-up.

Lilly is a lot like Alice in so many ways, but still holds her own mother's beauty.

Bella and I were baffled that after having Laura, it took four years for us to get pregnant again. We let nature take its course and eventually got our son, Samuel.

We figured it would be nice to have a third but after a few years of trying, we never thought a third was in the works, until Seth.

They say three is a crowd, well, this house will certainly be crowded, but I love everything about it.

I look forward to measuring Seth's height against the hallway door frame on his birthday, just like we did with Laura and Samuel.

Hearing him call me daddy for the first time won't fail at making me cry a little. And when I hold him and he's all full of blood from just being born, I'll kiss him anyways and tell him I love him because he's mine.

"Daddy, when is Santa coming?" Samuel asks, Joshua following close behind him.

I smile at the boys. "Very soon. But you have to be good. And I also have it on good authority that Laura is hiding in her room."

They scamper off and climb the stairs.

"Edward, is she really up there?" Bella asks, grinning.

I shrug. "No, she's outside."

She slaps my arm playfully, "Then why did you tell them she was up there?"

"'Cause this buys me time to call Billy and tell him to haul his ass over here." I kiss my wife's cheek. "Besides, now it's just me and my women." I wiggle my eyebrows at the group.

Rose scowls at me, "Edward, you may want to rephrase that."

I give her my trademark Cullen crooked grin, "Oh, you love it."

Emmett walks in the door followed by Jasper, Jared and Laura. "Something smells good. Can we have pie now?" he whines.

Rose slaps his hand as he's reaching for a cookie, "Get out of this kitchen, mister."

The door bell rings. "I'll get it. It's probably grandma and grandpa." Laura says and runs off toward the main hallway.

I kiss my wife's cheek one last time, "I guess that's my cue to go be a gracious host."

I walk off and meet my parents.

We go into the living room and are soon joined by all the kids.

In no time, the house is full. The Swans, Whitlocks, Hales and Brandons join us as well as the McCarthys. This is tradition. Every year on Christmas we all get together. We talk, we reminisce we eat too much. Then Billy comes over dressed as Santa and we open presents.

It's after midnight when everyone leaves and we all go to bed.

"Baby, I want to sex you up but my feet are swollen and my back aches." Bella crawls into bed and settles herself on her side. Poor thing hasn't slept well in weeks. This baby has taken a toll on her for sure.

I crawl in behind her and nestle her into my chest. I'm the big spoon and she's the little one.

I kiss the back of her neck, which makes her shiver, "You know, sex could make the baby come quicker."

She giggles, "Nice try Dr. Cullen."

I pull her hair out of my way and kiss the side of her neck. I'm already hard and ready for her. Being like this with Bella has always been easy. "Hmm, baby, too bad you're too sore."

I rub my erection against her ass cheeks and rub circles around her constricted nipple. Bella is moaning and grinding back against me. "Fine. If you say it will make the baby come out sooner," she giggles and reaches for the hem of her shirt.

We're a mess of tangled limbs and swollen body parts as we lay on our sides and I push into her.

She's soft, wet and perfect around me.

For the last ten years it's been like this. We move together in sync toward a common goal.

I reach over her hips and under her protruding belly and find the promised land.

She moans and thrashes as I rub her swollen clit. I love how her body responds to mine so quickly; how I am able to make her lose all of her inhibitions and feel me just as I feel her. She constricts and falls apart around me as I hold her and steadily find my pace.

Soon I follow her into oblivion.

We're a tangled, tired, naked, sated mess on the bed as I pull the covers over us and we fall asleep.

My hand rests over her left boob where it usually lays whether she's pregnant or not.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Edward, I think my water broke." My wife nudges me out of bed at three in the morning.

I'm groggy, my eyes are crusty and my brain is fuzzy from too much eggnog, "What is it baby?"

"I said it's time," I swear I hear her eyes roll in the back of her head. Not a patient one that one.

"But it's early," I whine and flip over to my stomach, nuzzling my pillow in the process.

"Edward. Get up. The baby is coming!" she states firmly as she whacks me over the head with the pillow I was just nuzzling.

It's our third, and as a doctor I know this could go quickly. Laura was a quick delivery for her first child. Samuel was bigger but still quick even with Bella's small frame.

My wife is good breeding stock.

I chuckle at my inner thoughts, earning another whack over the head. "Geez, babe, I'm up."

"You better be." She smiles sweetly and kisses my cheek. These hormones are giving me whiplash. Just another reason we're blessed that this is the last one.

I get up and dress quickly.

We know the routine very well.

Thankfully, there is no need to call anyone since Renee and Charlie are sleeping in Laura's room. I wake Renee and tell her we're off to the hospital.

Renee is ecstatic, of course, and Charlie is still asleep. Laura is in the basement with Lilly, asleep on the pull out, they had a girl's night.

I grab the overnight bag and hold Bella's hand as we make our way to the car.

It's not too cold, something which I am thankful for.

We make our way to the hospital and three hours later, Seth is born. Nothing is as precious as the moment you hear your child's first cry. I will definitely miss that.

Thankfully, all the sleepless nights, hearing said child wake up for one thing or another will make up for it.

Since I'm a doctor and Bella had textbook delivery, we're back home by Christmas day afternoon. It's quick, I know, but it happens.

"He's beautiful," My mom says as she holds him for the first time.

I kiss Bella's cheek, "I love you, baby."

She leans against me and sighs, "Yesterday he was in my belly and today he's here. That's so amazing."

It won't be easy but we're doing it together and that's what matters.

"He's got your red hair, Edward," Mom muses.

I smile.

Samuel runs in, looks at Seth, "Gandma, why is he so small?"

"Because he's a baby, sweetie. You were small like this too," Mom replies. Samuel looks curiously at the baby then runs into my arms. I kiss the top of his head and wrap my arm around him and pull him closer to me.

I never imagined I'd have this.

Three kids, a beautiful loving wife, a thriving practice. All of it feels like it was meant to be.

When I watched Tanya walk down that isle so long ago, I never imagined that that day would be the first day of the rest of my life.

The day she married her therapist and invited us to her wedding, I knew she had meant what she had said. She was happy for me. Amazingly enough, Marcus was able to help her through all of her issues and they now have three year old twin boys.

I guess the day she married me was also a wake up call for her. She just didn't know it yet.

And Bella had a hand in it all without even realizing what she was doing. If it weren't for Bella, I can't imagine how my life would have turned out.

She had no idea that she was my beautiful stranger in the corner of that library.

Somehow when I saw her at my wedding reception, I knew deep in my soul that I had just missed my chance at true love.

Thankfully, fate had something in line for us. It took Tanya into many others arms and eventually took her out of my life.

If it weren't for Bella, I can't imagine how my life would have turned out.

Now, surrounded by my family, I am grateful that she's the one.

**XXX**** – ****THE ****END****-****XXX**

**A/N: ****A ****HUGE ****thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****has ****stuck ****with ****me ****throughout ****this ****story. ****Your ****reviews ****and ****positive ****feedback ****has ****been ****AMAZING! ****I ****cannot ****believe ****we've ****made ****it ****this ****far!**

**THANK YOU!**

**A special shout out to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl, Scrmmy and Laura, without whom this chapter would have looked terrible, lol.**


End file.
